With the eyes of the heart
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: Sasuke e Neji morrem em uma batalha, agora teram de cumprir uma missão e Hinata é a unica que pode ajudalos! Vidas mudam completamente em um segundo! ULTIMO CAP ON!
1. Chapter 1

Olááááá! Minha mais nova fic! \o/

**Naruto não me pertence ;-; ... Só trabalha para mim.**

Duas mortes, uma missão. Sou péssima em summary! . Leiam! Podem me matar se não gostarem! XD

* * *

**With the eyes of the heart**

Todos que conheciam estavam reunidos lá, naquele mesmo lugar, para ouvir a mesma triste noticia...

**Tsunade:** Estão todos aqui reunidos para receberem a seguinte noticia... Neji Hyuuga e Sasuke Uchiha morreram em campo de batalha.

Todos estavam aflitos com a noticia, o enterro de Neji estava marcado para daqui dois dias e não se tinha sinal do corpo de Sasuke, a única coisa que fora encontrada foi sua espada e sua bandana da Vila da Folha Oculta (Konoha).

O Clã Hyuuga não se abalou muito com a morte do membro da família secundária, fora Tenten, Rock Lee e Gai só uma pessoa se abalou diretamente com a notícia, esse alguém era Hinata que abaixou o rosto para esconder o mar de lágrimas que viria. Naruto ouviu a noticia chocado, seu amigo Sasuke havia morrido dois meses após voltar para Konoha, depois de acertar sua vida e de ter se resolvido como jounin e líder da policia de Konoha, acabara de recomeçar a vida e morreu, em uma guerra, cumprindo seu dever de proteger o vilarejo. Naruto sentia um pouco por Neji também, dois amigos se foram em um único dia, sem mais nem menos, lembrou-se então da maldição da família secundaria o que fez com que seu coração apertasse ainda mais, porém não chorou, nem por Neji nem por Sasuke, afinal... Shinobis não devem demonstrar suas emoções.

A mascara que usava ajudou bastante Kakashi, Sasuke era seu aluno e seu aprendiz, sentiu pena por ser um jovem e lembrou-se de Óbito, um aberto no peito lhe surgiu, mais um de seus companheiros morreu em uma missão. Sakura não estava entre os presentes, estava em uma missão muito importante junto com seu companheiro de equipe Sai, ultimamente isso andava acontecendo bastante, para o desagrado de Sakura.

Em outro lugar, porém na mesma cena...

**Neji: **Onde estou? Por que estão chorando? Não consigo ouvir nada, desde aquela explosão... Não me lembro... Quem é aquela garota?

**Alguém: **Olá!

**Neji:** QUEM É VOCÊ?! COMO APARECEU AQUI?!

**Yondaime:** Se lembra do seu nome?

**Neji:** Neji.

**Yondaime:** Sou Yondaime, muito prazer.

**Sasuke:** Como vim parar aqui? Neji?

**Yondaime:** Vejo que agora estão todos reunidos.

**Neji:** Como você me conhece? -lança um olhar ameaçador-

**Yondaime:** Não temos muito tempo, tenho que falar-lhes uma coisa!

**Sasuke:** Vo-você... Quem é você?

**Yondaime:** Yondaime, mas vamos ao assunto, vocês morreram e agora estão aqui no além.

**Sasuke e Neji:** Morremos?

**Yondaime:** Se vocês estão aqui, isto quer dizer que tem que compensar a missão que não cumpriram na Terra.

**Neji:** E qual é?

**Yondaime:** Vocês terão que descobrir se não quiserem ficar presos aqui.

**Sasuke:** Que idiotice, se morremos e temos uma missão, como a cumpriremos se nem sabemos qual é?

**Yondaime:** Para tudo da-se um jeito. -da um sorriso malandro-

**Neji:** Mas, como nós morremos? E por que eu não me lembro de nada Yondaime?

**Yondaime:** -toca a testa de Neji e Sasuke-

Quando Sasuke e Neji percebem, estão no meio de uma guerra, Sasuke leva uma facada e um golpe pelas costas por um vulto, Neji logo depois desmaia de dor.

Neji acorda do transe soltando sem querer um "AH!" abafado e cheio de duvidas, suando frio, enquanto Sasuke só abaixa a cabeça com os olhos escuros de medo.

**Yondaime:** Vocês têm que cumprir essa missão, senão não poderão ganhar seu bônus.

**Neji, Sasuke:** Bônus?

**Yondaime:** Caso cumpram a missão que lhes foram dadas aqui no além, dentro do prazo de um mês, vocês terão direito a um pedido.

**Neji:** Qualquer pedido?

**Yondaime:** Exatamente, mas só se cumprirem com a máxima perfeição e dentro de um mês, agora o meu tempo acabou e vocês têm que ir! –pega o ombro dos dois- BOA SORTE! –saem de suas mãos luzes brancas e amarelas e sorri sinceramente-

Sasuke e Neji são evolvidos pela luz e são transportados para os portões de Konoha.

**Sasuke e Neji:** Onde estamos?

Como que por impulso eles entraram na vila, desconhecidos, olhavam para as pessoas que passavam, podiam velas, mas não eram vistos. Se perguntavam de tudo, se conheciam aquelas pessoas, se sabiam de seus nomes, o que faziam quando eram vivos, até que se separaram por impulso, pouco ligaram, estavam tão intrigados com aquelas perguntas que cada um foi para um lado.

Neji foi o primeiro a chegar a algum lugar, mais precisamente um bosque, mais precisamente uma campina com três troncos em que estava treinando uma jovem um tanto familiar... Estava treinando furiosamente, socando um dos troncos até que suas mãos começaram a sangrar e duas lagrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, agachou-se cansada para recuperar o ar e a disposição enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas desesperadamente. Neji quanto mais via mais se interessava por aquela garota de cabelos escuros e pele branca com a estranha sensação de que já a vira antes, sentia vários sentimentos entre eles satisfação, piedade e curiosidade...

-Neji-ni-san! Uuuhh- Chorava a garota lamentavelmente, tentando controlar as lagrimas com tudo o esforço, que de nada valeu. Neji ouvindo aquilo daquela garota que tentava controlar o choro se aproximou lentamente...

-Baykugan!- Os olhos da moça seu transformaram em um piscar de olhos, se levantou e olhou na direção do fantasma, sua expressão mudou radicalmente.

-Neji?- Falou olhando para o fantasma, abismada –Neji?! Neji-niisan!- Correu em direção ao fantasma para dar um abraço e passou diretamente caindo de cara no chão.

-Hei! Como você me conhece? E você é estúpida ou o que?- perguntou o fantasma cruzando os braços.

-AH?! Neji! Vo você es-está vivo!- Disse se levantando num piscar de olhos –Não estou, mas como você consegue me ver? E como sabe o meu nome? – Falou meio irritado –Uh? Neji-niisan? – Falou curiosa –...ù.ú Pode me responder?- Falou já perdendo um pouco da sua enorme paciência.

Como dito antes Sasuke tomara um rumo diferente de Neji e acabou por chegar em uma barraca de ramen, olhou e se perguntou "que diabos estou fazendo aqui?" até que viu um homem loiro sentado em um dos bancos.

**Ayame:** Naruto, para você tigela tamanho família!

**Naruto:** Ah, valeu. –disse em um tom triste que fez o fantasma ficar no lugar observando a cena-

**Ayame:** O que foi? Perdeu o apetite?

**Naruto:** Ah, é que hoje não está sendo um bom dia, dettebayo... –separou os pauzinhos (não sei como se escreve) e começou a comer a refeição-

**Ayame:** Na-Naruto e o Sasuke? Você sabe quando ele voltará da missão?

**Naruto: **... –a jovem cora, a pergunta tinha sido como uma facada para Naruto, mas não demonstrou, só continuava a comer a refeição. -

**Kakashi:** Olá Naruto. –surge Kakashi acenando para o loiro e sentou-se no banco ao seu lado, não estava lendo o novo livro que comprou o que era uma novidade, pois sua relação com o livro se assemelhava com a relação de Naruto com o Ramen-

**Ayame:** Bom dia Senhor Kakashi, o que vai querer?

**Kakashi:** Uma tigela média de ramen de porco. –(bleack! Sopa de macarrão com porco, o que faz eles comerem essas coisas?! FP)- E um suco de laranja. –depois do pedido Ayame foi cozinhar, deixando os dois á sós-

**Naruto:** Hoje não está sendo um bom dia Kakashi-sensei. –fala o loiro imóvel-

**Kakashi:** Tem que se acostumar, na vida de um ninja existe muitas perdas, principalmente na vida de um Hokage. –fala tranquilamente-

**Naruto:** ... –continua a comer seu ramen silenciosamente-

**Kakashi:** ... –o clima estava pesado, Naruto não falava nada o que presumia que não foi uma perda qualquer, essa expressão só surpreendia Kakashi-

**Ayame:** Aqui está seu suco Kakashi-sensei! –põe o suco encima da mesa e volta para a cozinha- "Que ar mais pesado o que será que aconteceu?"

**Kakashi:** Sasuke não morreu em vão Naruto. – O fantasma ao ouvir aquilo arregalou os olhos, quem eram aquelas pessoas? Como sabiam dele? O que elas foram para ele enquanto vivia? Perguntas que não podiam ser ouvidas...

Naruto terminara de comer e foi embora deixando o pagamento encima da mesa, depois da saída do loiro Kakashi finalmente tomou o copo, o fantasma não viu sua face já que Kakashi estava de costa para ele, Sasuke não esperou muito e foi embora atraz do loiro. Seguiu Naruto até sua casa, não era uma mansão, era uma casa simples, quando Sasuke entrou logo após o Naruto notou que o ar da casa mudou radicalmente, Naruto entrou em seu quarto e pegou um retrato e sentou-se na cama focalizava seu olhar somente na imagem do retrato, seus olhos ficaram lagrimejantes, mas não chorou. Sasuke agachou-se para ver o retrato mais de perto e o viu mais jovem, junto de Naruto, Kakashi e de uma menina de cabelos róseos, levantou-se assustado e saiu correndo dali queria se lembrar, fez o possível para se lembrar! Só veio-lhe na cabeça a imagem de sua morte e parou, sentiu um aperto no peito e jurou que cumpria a missão.

**Continua...**

* * *

Hahaha! Quem matou Sasuke? –voz grossa- Hahahahaha! XD 

Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem Reviews e me matem pelas críticas! XD

Sasuke: Parece doida. Fo –se controlando para não me arrancar a cabeça-

Isa: É que sei o que me espera. XD

Kakashi: Tenha calma –lendo o livro- ¬\

Neji: Por que eu que tive que morrer? O pessoal quer é a cabeça do Sasuke! Ò.ó

Isa: Porque é legal! XD

Até o próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

UAAAAAAAAAEEEEE! SEGUNDO CAPITILO!!!! \o/

Queria agradecer a ajuda da Clak no capitulo anterior.

**Legenda:**

-Ações-

"pensamentos"

(comentarias da autora)

**Fulano:** fala

Narração

* * *

**With the eyes of the heart**

**Capitulo 2**

**Neji:** Como você sabe quem sou? ù.u

**Hinata: **Neji-nii-san, é im-im-impo impossível!

**Neji:** O que que é impossível? ¬¬

**Hinata:** AIAAAAAAAAAAAA! –bate a cabeça em um dos troncos- I-isso é s-só fruto da minha imaginação!

**Neji:** "Impossível é eu ter conhecido essa louca..."

**Hinata:** Ku-kurenai-sansei deve estar me es - esperando! Na - não posso ficar aqui e atrasar a missão!... Aiiiiiii. –se levanta e começa a andar meio tonta-

**Neji:** ... ù.ú –segue a menina- Qual é o seu nome?

**Hinata:** snif, snif... –abaixa o rosto-

**Neji:** ... ù ú"""""""""" –se culpando- "Não, não, não começa á..."

**Hinata:** uhhhhhhhhhh –chora-

**Neji:** Chorar... ù//ú" –embaraçado, não sabia o que fazer, se sentia mau por estar fazendo uma mulher chorar-

**Hinata:** M-Meu nome é Hi-Hinata Hyuuga.

**Neji:** Ótimo. Agora fala de onde você me conhece ù.ú –embaraçado, mas mesmo assim delicado como uma flor ( ou rocha...)-

**Hinata:** ... –sai andando-

**Neji:** -Esta logo atrás-... "Como ousa me dar as costas e sair andando?"

E foram para a cidade, Hinata com a cabeça baixa e confusa, mas como? Como seu primo que tinha acabado de morrer poderia aparecer diante de seus olhos? E como ele podia estar morto? Só se ele fosse um fantasma, não! Não podia ser isso! Fantasmas não existem! "É melhor não pensar nisso", concluiu Hinata que foi ao encontro de Shino, Kiba e Kurenai para a próxima missão.

**Kiba:** Hinata, o-o que ouve? Você está estranha! E,o que é isso na sua testa?–falou preocupado-

**Akamaru:** AU! – sem tradução, só posso concluir que foi de concordância á Kiba-

**Shino:** ... –Analisava Hinata para ver se estava doente-

Kurenai ainda não tinha chegado, pois estava na mansão dos Hyuuga tendo uma conversa com o senhor Hiashi...

**Kurenai:** Tem certeza que Hinata não tem que ficar em casa? Neji morreu, agora ela deve estar fragilizada.

**Hiashi: **Hinata tem que ser forte, ela é a herdeira da família primaria e não pode ficar se importando com a morte de um membro inútil da família secundaria.

**Kurenai:** Hinata não vê Neji desse jeito.

**Hiashi:** Hinata é fraca, agora ela tem que se mostrar forte, sei que Hinata vê o mundo totalmente diferente de nós, mas como herdeira do clã Hyuuga ela deve ser forte... Só isso?

**Kurenai:** Sim senhor. –Kurenai sai da sala e vai ao encontro de seus alunos-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shino:** Hinata, você não deve participar dessa missão.

**Hinata:** Por-Por que Shino? –olha para seu companheiro espantada-

**Shino:** Esta claro que você está mais exposta com a morte do seu primo.

O fantasma arregalou os olhos, primo? Que primo? Será que ele era o primo morto de Hinata? Não sabia o que fazer, queria interrogar Hinata imediatamente.

**Kiba:** Ahhhh Hinata, não fique se importando com o Neji! Ele não se importava com você! Ele já tentou te matar lembra? Ele não merece que você chore por ele!

**Hinata:** Kiba... –entristeceu, não sabia como reagir, não sabia como se defender diante aqueles fatos. Sim, Neji já tentou mata-la no exame chuunin. Sim, Neji pouco se importava com ela, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de sentir sua falta. Só conseguiu abaixar o rosto e se entristecer ainda mais.-

O fantasma aquele momento se assustou ainda mais, Hinata era sua prima? Ele já tinha tentado mata-la? Se lembrou da sua morte e da dor que sentiu no momento, começou a suar e forçou sua alma totalmente para se lembrar do que havia feito enquanto estava vivo, mas nada! Nada lhe vinha! E isso o irritou profundamente, tinha que se lembrar! O que ele já tinha feito para sua prima? Nenhuma resposta...

**Kurenai:** Bom dia turma! –sorri carinhosamente, mas quando olha o estado da Hinata sua face muda - ... Hinata... Acho melhor você não participar hoje.

**Hinata:** Ah? Co-como!? Por que, Kurenai-sensei!?

**Kurenai:** Você não está 100 disposta para uma missão, hoje terá que descansar e amanhã você voltará a participar, não se preocupe.

**Hinata:** Sim...

Pobre Hinata, só contava com a missão para ocupar sua cabeça com a morte de seu primo, se estava muito vulnerável só atrapalharia a missão, mas o fato de ver Neji não a ajudava, então foi para a cidade, passear um pouco... O fantasma também estava quieto, pensando sobre o que avia descoberto quando percebeu a presença de alguém...

**Neji:** Sasuke? ô.ô

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun? –levantou a cabeça, não deixava de ouvir Neji nem de velo-

**Sasuke:** Neji. –olhou para seu companheiro de missão-

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun! –olha para Sasuke, que fica abismado quando percebe que Hinata pode vê-lo-

**Sasuke:** Po-pode me ver? –Sasuke segura fortemente os braços da Hinata, mas os panos não sofreram impacto e nem Hinata se moveu, Hinata não o sentia- PODE ME VER?! COMO VOCÊ CONSSEGUE ME VER?!

**Neji:** Sasuke se afaste da Hinata, ela é minha prima. –falou Neji sem muita paciência-

**Sasuke:** Ela é a sua prima? Mas, como você sabe o meu nome? Como consegue nos ver? –Sasuke larga Hinata e começa o interrogatório- Como você sabe quem sou?

**Hinata:** Naruto? Na-Naruto-kun.-Ela vê Naruto a começa a andar em sua direção-

**Naruto:** Olá Hinata... –fala Naruto, dando um sorriso simpático-

**Hinata:** ...-desmaia-

**Neji e Sasuke:** Hinata! –tentaram pega-la, mas não adiantou, eles eram transparentes-

Hinata caiu desmaiada nos braços de Naruto, que se assustou, não sabia o que fazer, então a pegou no colo e decidiu levar Hinata para casa, o dia estava sendo muito duro para os dois.

**Sasuke:** Ele... Está levando ela pra sua casa?

**Neji:** O que? Ò.ó "O que ele pretende fazer com a minha prima!?"

**Sasuke:** Ela é a única que pode nos ver, é melhor segui-los...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Meia hora depois...

**Hinata:** Uh? O-onde estou? –põe a mão na testa que estava umedecida com um pano.

**Naruto:** Dettebayo Hinata-chan! Que bom que acordou! Quer ramen? –oferece um pote para Hinata-

**Hinata:** -cora- Na-na-na Naruto-kun!? O-o-onde estou? E por- Por que estou aqui?

**Naruto:** Acho que você usou o Byakugan demais, por que você estava com ele ativo? –se senta ao lado se Hinata-

**Hinata:** Ah, é mesmo!

**Flash Back-----------------------------------------**

**Hinata: **Neji-ni-san! Uuuhh...

Byakugan!... Neji? Neji?! Neji-niisan!-

**Hinata: **Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Po-pode me ver? –Sasuke segura fortemente os braços da Hinata- PODE ME VER?!

**Sasuke:** Ela é a sua prima? Mas, como você sabe o meu nome? Como consegue nos ver? –Sasuke larga Hinata e começa o interrogatório- Como você sabe quem sou?

**Fim do Flash Back-----------------------------**

**Hinata:** "Eu só posso vê-los se usar o Byakugan? Será que eles estão aqui agora? Sasuke-kun... Neji-niisan..."...

**Naruto:** –começa a comer ramen- Hinata, você não pode usar o Byakugan assim, ta certo?

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun... –abaixa a cabeça- "Então... Não era um sonho, eu posso ver o Neji e o Sasuke, mas só eu usar o Byakugan..." –Naruto acaba de comer o ramen e põe o pote no seu colo-

**Naruto:** ... Sinto pelo Neji também, mas você às vezes tem que parar de chorar e seguir em frente Hinata...

**Hinata:** ? ...Eu sei Naruto-kun... "Eu sempre te admirei e agora você esta aqui me ajudando... Eu, eu..." O - obrigada...

Hinata se levanta e vai embora...

**Sasuke:** ME LARGA NEJI!

**Neji: **Eu também gostar de bater nele ,mas não vai adiantar em nada! Somos invisíveis aqui, lembra? –o olha irritado-

**Sasuke:** Então vamos seguir a Hinata, ela é a única que pode nos ver! –Para de se contorcer e Neji o solta-

**Continua...**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! (o único lugar que posso fazer comédia em paz):**

**-Marih-chan...**

**Isa:** Uau! QUE BOM! QUE ÓTIMO! –olhos brilhando- ALGUÉM GOSTOU!!!! HÁ! EBA! EBA! EBA!

**Sask:** Não terá SasuNaru se depender de mim ¬¬.

**Isa:** E não vai ter mesmo, nem NejiHina, mas não deixa de ler só por isso não ta? (É de todo o coração) Tenho vários casais em mente, o único que está decidido mesmo é SaiSaku, além de já ter decidido o final do Sask e do Neji. n.nb

**Sask:** Ufa.

**Sai:** EBA! n.n

**Sakura:** Sask-kunnnn T.T

**Isa:** Saiam daqui antes que chame a segurança! Ò.Ó "Como te odeio sua rosa chata!"

**-**Sakura e Sai saem do cenário de mãos dadas tristemente, só por parte da Sakura-

**Sask:** Quem são os seguranças? Ô.ô

**Itachi e Naruto:** ATIM!

**Isa:** Eles! \o

**Itachi:** Lá vem...

**Sask:** Quem é aquele verruguento lá?

**Itachi:** ºOº... –petrifica-

**-Aninha Loka...**

**Isa:** Uau! Quantas perguntas... EBA! lol Qual é a missão deles? É Se-gre-do! l.-v

**Itachi:** Você não elaborou ainda não é? ¬¬

**Isa:** Cara, quem devia ter morrido era você. ¬¬ -pega metralhadora-

**Itachi:** Eu sei que é de brinquedo.

**Isa:** Merda... –joga metralhadora longe- Por que os matei? Fácil!

**Neji:** "porque é legal?" FP

**Isa:** Não! n.n

**Neji e Itachi:** Por quê? ô.ô ¬¬

**Isa:** Porque é original! E se o Itachi não mata o Sask eu mato! n.n E você tinha que morrer senão eu não ia fazer um drama ia fazer um milagre! n.n (embora goste muito do Sask)

**Itachi:** ¬¬...

**Neji: **Por que eu? ¬¬

**Sask:** Por que 'milagre'? ¬¬

**Isa:** Por que ramen? Mistériooo... 'Vai ter casal nessa fic?! Quais?!' Vai ter sim. Como disse anterior mente SaiSaku e Hina... Mais alguém, não decidi, mas pode opinar ta? Toda idéia é muito bem vinda! Só não vale NejiHina, porque já está determinado que o Neji vai ser solteiro! Incesto e GOST junto não dá certo! Aja imaginação...

**Neji:** Ufa... PERAÍ! Quem vai ficar com a minha prima? Ò.ó

**Isa:** "Além de cego é surdo... Pobrezinho. BEM FEITO!" ... ¬¬

**Sask:** Não está determinado ainda Neji, agora... 'O que que a Hinata vai fazer nessa fic?'

**Isa:** Ela os vê com o Byakugan, já já você fica sabendo do resto e como dizem "No tear que tece a vida não á pontas soltas!".

**Naruto:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ô.Ô

**-Yanagi Yuhiko...**

**Sask:** Pelo menos uma...

**Yondaime:** Sinto muito aqui na central não tem troca.

**Isa:** Yon-yon! Suas asas são tão belas:D

**Yon:** oh, obrigado... n///n9 –coça a cabeça vermelho-

**Isa:** Minha filha, eu já os matei não dá mais pra trocar sinto muito. -.- Eu nem te conheço direito para te matar então como poderia?

**Itachi:** São R$300,00 por pessoa FO...

**Isa:** Nem a pau!

**Itachi:** Também, mas tem... Espada, metralhadora (verdadeira), bombas, granadas... –esvazia os bolsos me falando o que tem - É só escolher...

**Isa:** Assassino.

**Itachi:** Olha quem fala.

**Isa:** Eu não matei toda a minha família, nem minha mãe ok?

**Sask:** Ele matou? Nossa...

**Itachi, Yon, Isa, Naruto, Neji:** ºOº...

**Sask:** Que foi? l.l

**Itachi, Yon, Isa, Naruto, Neji:** ºOº...

**Sask:** ¬¬"...

**Isa:** Eis o porquê o Sasuke não está raivoso nessa fic, aproveitem.

**-Inoroxxxx...**

**Itachi:** Pois é...

**Isa:** O estranho é que ninguém quer a tua cabeça, né? Alguém que matou até a mãe merece ser bem mais odiado do que quem deseja se vingar não é?

**Itachi:** Estúpida...

**Sask:** 'Todos'? Eu não quero.

**Isa, Neji, Naruto, Yon:** Nem eu! lo

**Sask:** Você me matou!

**Isa:** Mas eu já tenho tudo planejado, não se preocupe ta? –abraça o Sask- "Ai, como ele ta quentinho!"

**Sask:** Ta... –Violentamente corado-

**Itachi:** Sorte que não o matei, assim foi melhor.

**Isa, Yon, Sask, Neji, Naruto:** ¬¬

**Isa:** Você não muda não!? Ele é seu irmão! Sangue do seu sangue! –desgruda-

**Sask: **Irmão? "Mas se ele..." VOCÊ MATOU A MAMÃE!?

**Itachi: **"Lá vem..." ¬¬ -dá um 'pedala Robinho!' na minha cabeça-

**Sask:** Morra! Eu juro que você não viverá por muito tempo! –olhar frio e assassino-

**Isa:** Glup! Nejiii...

**Neji:** Nem vem...

**Isa:** Não é isso não! n.n –sai da competição de olhares assassinos dos irmãos- Te mandaram um cafuné! – faz cafuné- n.n

**Yon:** Hahahaha! –faz cafuné também, só que do outro lado da cabeça-

**Isa:** Tadinho... Pena que morreu, mas não se preocupe já planejei tudo!

**-Juh-chan...**

**Isa:** SaiSaku, com certeza mas como eu não gosto de nenhum dos dois eles não apareceram muito na fic! Não eu não sei se vai ser HinaSasu ou NaruHina ainda tenho que decidir, mas acho que vai ser NaruHina, só que se você pedirem bastante SasuHina eu faço!

**Naruto:** Errrrrr... –coça a cabeça embaraçado-

**Yon:** E eu? E você? Vamos ficar com quem?

**Isa:** Não sei...

**Kakashi:** E eu?

**Neji:** Por que eu fico solteiro? Se bem que para mim é melhor... ¬¬

**Isa:** Porque você deu um fora bem dado na TenTen (eu odeio a TenTen), incesto e Gost não combinam e eu não gosto de Yaoi! ODEIO YAOI!

**Neji:** Ahhhh.

**Isa:** Se bem que eu não tenho moral alguma para fazer essa fic, eu não tenho e nunca tive namorado... T-T

**Yon, Kakashi:** Calma...

**Isa:** Ok...

**-E-pontas...**

**Isa: **A primeira Review que elogiam a forma que escrevo... Uau...

**Kakashi:** Por quê? Você escreve bem...

**Isa:** Eu boto muita vírgula e três pontinhos, tento escrever do mesmo jeito que falo e isso deve confundir um pouco. Conclusão? Sou péssima narradora...

**Kakashi:** -lendo-...

**Isa:** POF!-soca Kakashi- cê nem ta prestando atenção seu maldito...

**Kakashi:** ù\...

**Yon:** Sinto muito, mas você escreve bem...

**Isa:** Muito obrigada, vindo de você parece um sonho senhor! n.n7 –'sentido!'-

**Yon:** Obrigado. –Faz carinho na cabeça- Hahaha...

**Isa:** Hehehe... Obrigada pela review senhorita E-pontas! (pelo que me lembro quando olhei no seu perfil você é mulher né?) –acena- Que bom que gostou e espero que tenha gostado do segundo capitulo! E semana que vem é o terceiro!

**Yon:** é semanal?

**Isa:** Enquanto tiver imaginação é!

**Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, Sask, Neji: **¬¬

**Isa:** Calma pessoal... ó.ô Eu hein!

**-Mikain Sierra...**

**Isa: **Que bom que gostou do "treco" após a morte! Sask e Neji também gostaram!

**Sask e Neji:** ¬¬...

**Isa:** Nóis ta quieto nessa review né?

**Sask:** Pois é...

**Isa:** Sem idéeeeeeiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... –declaração decepcionante-

**Kakashi:** Ela diz... –lendo Icha Icha em voz alta-

**Isa:** Grhuuuuuuu... –cara sombreada e olhar brilhante!-

**Kakashi:** Você estava sem idéia, então...

**Isa:** Ta ta, obrigada...

**Kakashi:** Ora, é o mínimo que podia fazer por ter me feito comer ramen de graça e sem mostrar a minha identidade. n\9

**Isa:** He! De nada, tinha um tíquete extra no restaurante e já que eu não como aquilo (prefiro moqueca) decidi usar na fic.

**Kakashi e Isa:** Até o proximo capitulo! E obrigado por todos que add nossa história no "Story Alert"!!! ol

**Até o proximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ai ai... Depois de muito tempo e tentativas de suicídio por falta de imaginação... Aqui está o capitulo 3! Desculpe-me a demora! XD

**Legenda:**

-Ações-

"pensamentos"

(comentários da autora)

**Fulano:** fala

Narração

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun... Neji-niisan... Mi - minha cabeça está ro - rodando.."

Hinata ia vagarosamente a direção a moradia do Clã Hyuuga, silenciosa, pensava no que estava acontecendo, no que ia acontecer e o porquê do acontecer, essas duvidas a esmagavam, nunca teve um coração muito duro, sempre foi delicada, quieta e preocupada com os outros "Por que comigo?" pensava com todo o pesar de uma culpa.

Chegando a mansão dos Hyuuga, Hinata foi diretamente para o seu quarto como Naruto afirmara, ela estava muito cansada e precisava de repouso...

Caiu na cama, exausta, desmaiou. Observando a cena Sasuke e Neji se acalmaram.

**Sasuke:** Então é aqui que ela mora? –olhando pelo canto do olho ao seu redor-

**Neji:** Provavelmente.

**Sasuke: **E vocês são primos não são?

**Neji:** Sim.

**Sasuke:** Você sabe o que estava escrito lá fora, não é?

**Neji:** O que?

**Sasuke:** "Clã Hyuuga", talvez você já tenha morado aqui antes. –sorri, pois só cutucava o Neji com as palavras-

**Neji:** ... –estava se irritando com a provocação do Uchiha-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Kiba:** Ahhhhhhhhh! Hinata não deveria estar se abalando! Neji nunca ligou pra ela mesmo! –voltando para a vila junto de Kurenai e Shino encima de Akamaru-

**Akamaru: **AU!

**Kurenai:** Hinata se preocupa com Neji sem se importar o que ele achava dela, acho que no fundo ela deve sentir um pouco até pelo Sasuke.

**Kiba:** O UCHIHA?! –pronto, Kiba já tinha se irritado. Uchiha!? Ambos nunca tinham se falado, como ela podia sentir algo por ele?!- Que afirmação ridícula!

**Shino:** Você sabe como a Hinata é, todos nós sabemos. Não adianta negar.

**Kurenai:** Exatamente.

**Kiba:** Hum! Amanhã conversarei com ela!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Era 3:00 quando Hinata acordou com fome, seu estômago parecia que estava em show de tão alto que aclamava por comida. Levantou-se e viu que ainda estava com a roupa que tinha saído, trocou sua roupa por uma camisola branca rendada e foi para a cozinha para saciar seu estomago. Durante o seu caminho pensava se Neji e Sasuke estavam lá, observando-a ou se estavam dormindo em outro lugar, a curiosidade não a ajudava e a cada passo ia aumentando e aumentando. Chegando à cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou leite e frios para a preparação de um sanduíche, típico lanche da madrugada, fora por uma ação que nem a própria Hinata sabia explicar o porque. "Byakugan!", sim a curiosidade falou mais alto que as ações e quando Hinata se tocou lá estava. Um Uchiha com cara de aborrecido olhando para ela!

**Hinata:** AH! –levou um susto enorme, cobriu os seios com os braços como se estivesse tentando esconder nudez-

**Sasuke:** O que foi? ¬¬

**Hinata:** Sasu- Sask- Sasuke-kun! O///O

**Sasuke:** Vai acordar todo mundo se continuar gritando desse jeito.

**Hinata:** Si-sim! ó//ò7

**Sasuke:** ¬¬... Bem, o que você está fazendo a essa hora da noite acordada?

**Hinata:** E-eu e-eu e-e-eu...

**Sasuke:** Estava com fome e veio preparar um sanduíche? ¬¬

**Hinata:** Si-si-sim! –falou forçando o maximo possível o palavra de sair-

**Sasuke:** Então por que você não o prepara? ¬¬

**Hinata:** Si-si-sim! – Tremendo, começou a fazer o sanduíche-

**Sasuke:** Não precisa tremer, eu não mordo sabia? ¬¬

**Hinata:** Sim! ú//ù"""" –termina de fazer o sanduíche, não conseguia parar só conseguia baixar um pouco a tremedeira, puxou a cadeira e se sentou- Q-que- Quer u-um pouco? –ofereceu sorrindo encabulada-

**Sasuke:** Sou fantasma lembra? Eu não como. ¬¬

**Hinata: **ç.ç... "Eu s-s- só faço coisa e-errada" Ah! S-sente-se! –puxa uma cadeira para ele-

**Sasuke:** To bem de pé. ¬¬ -se apóia na parede, cruzando os braços e fintando-a diretamente-

**Hinata:** ç.ç –começa a comer o sanduíche-

Sasuke a olhava aborrecido "por que ela treme e gagueja tanto?", "Será que estou assustando-a?" Sasuke não fazia por mal, esse era o jeito dele "Será mesmo que eu a assusto?" pensava um pouco corado, mudando eu olhar para o canto do olho e com uma cara rabugenta enquanto Hinata, ainda vermelha, comia o sanduíche tentando não olhar para o fantasma. "Eu só faço tudo errado, e - eu mereço.

Desculpa Sasuke-kun. T-T" pensava a coitada. Ninguém se ousava quebra o silencio, nem a mastigação da Hinata se ouvia direito as luzes estavam todas apagadas, a cozinha estava iluminada somente com a luz da lua (cara, não resisti. Daria de tudo para estar no lugar da Hinata! O¬O), era lindo porém durou pouco, Hinata terminou de comer o sanduíche e voltou para o quarto com o Sasuke logo atrás dela. Chegando a porta do quarto...

**Hinata:** Va-vai do-dor-dormir a-aonde? –abrindo a porta-

**Sasuke:** Não estou com sono algum e fantasmas não dormem ù.ú

**Hinata: **T-ta, Bo-bo-boa no-noi...

**Sasuke:** Boa noite para você também.

Hinata sorri vermelha e fecha a porta, dentro do quarto desativa o Byakugan, arruma as cobertas e vai dormir.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Dia seguinte Hinata acorda, se troca e vai para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã onde se encontra sentado a mesa seu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga com a mesmo expressão rígida de sempre.

**Hinata:** Bom dia pai!

**Hiashi:** Bom dia Hinata. Você não devia gritar as 03h00min sabia?

**Hinata:** -cora- Si-sim! Desculpe!

Hinata se senta a mesa e toma seu café da manhã, ao terminar, escova os dentes e se dirige ao ponto de encontro do seu time, bem mais disposta e confiante.

**Hinata:** Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru! Bom dia. –dia Hinata carinhosamente-

**Kiba:** Bom dia Hinata!

**Akamaru:** AU!

**Shino:** Bom dia.

**Kurenai:** -chegando agora- Bom dia time. –vê Hinata- Hinata, você está mais disposta hoje?

**Hinata:** Si-Sim! –fala determinada-

**Kurenai:** Hoje a nossa missão é proteger o senhor do fogo até a próxima vila.

**Kiba, Shino, Hinata:** Sim!

**Kurenai:** VAMOS! –todos desaparecem-

**Continua...**

* * *

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! o/:**

**>Juh-chan X3...**

**Isa:** 7 reviews! Uuuuuuuu... ô.ô

**Neji:** Por que você odeia a Tenten?

**Isa: **Acho ela muito chata e fraquinha FP.

**Neji:** ok.

**Isa:** Nulas? ESSA CHANCE NEM EXISTE! Sinto muito, mas não terá (nem se pedirem) NEJITENTEN! O Neji já tem um final determinado! Se eu botar a Tenten no meio esse final não sai!

**>E-pontas...**

**Isa:** -lê os elogios e se afoga entre eles- EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!XD

Quantos elogios! Muitíssimo obrigada! n.n

**Yon:** É mulher?

**Isa:** É.

**Kakashi:** -lendo a review- E desmaiou?

**Isa:** É ù.u –tiro o papel do campo de visão do Kakashi-

**Todos:** ...-silêncio-

**Isa:** Também não gosto da Sakura e eu não tenho mais ramen.

**Yon:** Pra tudo da-se um jeito!

**Isa:** Eu também acho o Sasuke lindo! Tomara que tenha gostado da sena do sanduíche!

**Sask:** ... –vermelhinho-

**Isa:** Eles vão ficar juntos sim, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco já que não quero sair muito do plano original. Neji!

**Neji:** ? o.o

**Isa:** Posso te dar um cascudo? Tão pedindo.

**Neji:** Por quê?

**Isa:** Porque você quase matou a Hinata no exame Chunin e agora querem vingança! –da cascudo nele-

**Neji:** -recebe cascudo irritado-Pronto? ¬¬

**Isa: **Sim! Agora... Eu também odeio português, mas antes português que o inglês. O português já não aparece mais na Tv¹ e meu irmão vive dando tiro nele imagina o inglês então!

**Yon:** O português? Acho que o conheço.

**Isa:** O povo já o matou?! O.O

**Yon:** Já.

**Isa:** Ô dó... ó.o

¹-Estou me referindo ao português de uma propaganda antiga de dicionários (acho) do Estadão, meu irmão na época falava português muito errado quando meu pai viu a propaganda que terminava com o português dizendo "Não judie do portuguêz" e toda vez que meu irmão erra meu pai fala "Não judie do português!"

**>Marih-chan...**

**Isa:** Hahahahahaha! Eu to fazendo todo mundo chorar com uma única fic! Hahaha! –morrendo de rir- Isabelle é a tal mata um chora geral! –cantando funk-

**Todos:** ... –gota-

**Itachi:** Está pior que eu.

**Isa:** Cala boca! Eu não matei a minha mãe! Ò.Ó

**Itachi:** ¬/ \¬"

**Isa: **Não se preocupem! Não terá SasuSaku nessa fic enquanto eu viver! ò.ó7 Será SasuHina e pronto-ponto!

**Neji e Sasuke:** O que?!

**Isa:** Não vou explicar "eu não quero explicar", essa é uma fic diferente e tem razão quanto a isso –faz reverencia- e tento acho quanto é! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Obrigada por continuar lendo, prometo fazer o melhor! ò.ó7

**Sasuke:** Você daria de tudo? –sorriso maléfico-

**Isa:** Me empolguei na hora, não fique se achando! Ù.u –cruza os braços-

**Kakashi:** Sasuke larga ela. –puxa-me-

**Sask:** Hum! –"estilo orgulhoso":ativado- A quer para você é? –sorriso maldoso-

**Isa:** "eu mereço..."

**>Aninhaloka...**

**Isa:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**Sask:** Esse 'bônus' ela coloca em toda fic, não ligue só leia.

**Isa:** O importante é que ela gostou.

**Kakashi:** Sim.

**Isa:** Vai ser só SasuHina ta?

**Neji:** Uchiha, se você aprontar alguma coisa com a minha prima... Ò.ó Você morre.

**Sask:** Não se preocupe, se eu fizer alguma coisa com a sua prima a minha esposa me bate mesmo. –bota a mão no meu ombro-

**Isa:** QUEM DECIDIU ISSO?!

**Sask:** Eu, ou você me questiona?

**Itachi:** Tira a mão dela.

**Sask:** Ta com ciúmes?

**Isa:** "Não se entrelace mais em mi, não se entrelace mais em mim, não se..."

**Itachi:** Claro que não, sua esposa é sua esposa. Só acho que é bom você tirar a mão antes que ela tenha um ataque cardíaco.

**Isa:** Grrrrrrrr –cora- Vou deixar o Neji sozinho! Não adianta pedir, o final dele já foi decidido, creio que vocês gostaram! É um final diferente que aposto que ninguém imagina! –belisca a mão do Sask-

**Sask:** -Tira a mão-

**Isa:** Até o próximo capitulo!

**>Mikain Sierra...**

**Isa:** Obrigada u.u

**Yon:** Que bom que gostou.

**Isa:** Espere ansiosa, deixe uma review e assim eu escrevo melhor. u.u

**Yon:** Só não tente se matar de novo.

**Flash Back ------------------------------------------------- > **

**Isa:** MALDITO BLOQUEIO DE IMAGINAÇÃO! –começa a bater com a cabeça no teclado-

**Naruto:** ISA-CHAN?!

**Isa:** -com a testa sangrando já-

**Naruto:** DETTEBAYO! PARE ISA-CHAN!ÒoÓ! –segura a baka, que desmaia-

**Fim do Flash Back ----------------------------------------- > **

**Isa:** Sorte que comi banana antes de escrever esse capitulo u.u

**Yon:** Mas, o que isso tem haver?

**Isa:** Lembrei que banana fortifica as idéias, evitando o bloqueio da imaginação, além de ser nutritiva u.u

**Yon e Naru:** Owwwwwwww Ô.O

**>Hatake Sakura...**

**Sask:** Vixi! Ferrou, a esposa do Kakashi. ¬¬

**Isa: **Nem sabia que você era casado, que decepção ¬¬

**Neji:** Que bom que existe alguém que te queira ¬¬

**Yon:** Pra titio você não fica ESSE É O MEU APRENDIZ! –Dá cascudo no Kakashi-

**Kakashi:** Ela não é a minha...

**Hatake Sakura:** Fale isso e você nunca mais respirará –olhar maligno-

**Kakashi:** -glup-

**Hatake Sakura:** Que bom meu maridinho querido! n.n –pega Kakashi pelo braço e o arrasta para longe-

**Kakashi: **ME LARGA! –saem do cenário-

**Isa:** Vou atrás dele? –põe a mão no queixo-

**Itachi:** Ele deve saber se cuidar.

**Sask:** E sabe.

**Yon:** Só que o ponto fraco dele depois do livro são as mulheres, quando a Rin chorava ele ficava péssimo, foi terrível para ele os primeiros dias da morte do Óbito.

**Isa:** Estranho... De me encher o saco ele não tem pena.

**Itachi:** Você é especial.

**Isa:** Mamãe fez com carinho.

**Yon, Sask e Naru e Itachi:** Compreendo.

**>Eitir...**

**Isa:** -lendo a review- Ta ta, não terá SaiSaku. A Sakura não aparecerá nessa fic, mas que ela e o Sai ficaram bem próximos depois dessa missão vão.

**Sakura:** NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. T.T

**Sai:** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM! \n.n/

**Isa:** FORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \ù.u

-Sai pega na mão da Sakura que mais infeliz impossível e a arrasta para fora do prédio-

**Itachi:** Não precisei trabalhar hoje.

**Isa:** Você só atuam e me ajudam nas reviews, eu faço é tudo mesmo. –senta, apóia o braço na mesa e o queixo no pulso-

**Sask: **Atuar é o mais difícil.

**Isa:** Eu quase me matei por falta de idéias e você ainda compara?

**Sask:** Atuar é mais difícil.

**Isa:** Não estou afim de brigar hoje não, continuando a responder... –pega o papel com a outra mão o bota encima da mesa e começa a ler- ESTRAGAR A FIC?! EU TÔ É SALVANDO O SASK!

**Sask: **¬¬"

**Isa:** Não terá SaiSaku mas não terá SasuSaku também não! aff... Vai ser SasuHina!

**Sask:** Atuar é difícil... ¬¬

**FIM!!! ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Hinata tinha ia para a missão, mas nem Sasuke e nem Neji a acompanharam desta vez, Sasuke estava sentado encima de um dos troncos de uma arvore no jardim da casa do Clã Hyuuga com suas costas apoiadas na arvore vendo a vista e sentindo vento que passava por ele direto. Neji chega e olha Sasuke encima da arvore e logo se pergunta onde esta Hinata, não era o Uchiha que a seguia por todo canto?

**Neji:** Sasuke, onde está a Hinata?

**Sasuke:** Ela foi para uma missão.

**Neji:** Não está mais a seguindo?

**Sasuke:** E você? Onde estava que ficou a noite toda fora e só voltou agora?

**Neji:** Estava vendo se descobria mais coisas sobre a minha vida, e você?

**Sasuke:** Eu não vou procurar mais. –disse sorrindo-

**Neji: **? –estava surpreso. Entre os dois Sasuke era quem mais queria descobrir sobre seu passado e agora simplesmente desiste? Era muito estranho... - Já desistiu? –fala seriamente-

**Sasuke:** Quando eu voltar a viver vou me lembrar de tudo. –um sorriso ganancioso se abril na boca de Sasuke, logo após uma folha que se soltara da arvore e que seguia a direção do vento lhe atravessou - Vou cumpri a missão e usarei o meu pedido para voltar a viver, assim vou poder me lembrar de tudo.

**Neji:** Já pensou que sua chance de volta para seu corpo talvez não existam?

**Sasuke:** Eu vou volta a viver e você? Já pensou no que vai pedir?

**Neji:** "Se eu voltar a viver..." Será que vou me lembrar desse momento?

**Sasuke:** O que? –arregalou os olhos com a pergunta, nunca lhe correu essa pergunta na sua cabeça, seu sorriso não atava mais lá aquela pergunta o deixou pensativo-

**Neji:** Quero saber onde esta meu corpo, decidirei o que pedir depois. A propósito Sasuke... Já pensou como será seu enterro? –brinca Neji-

**Sasuke: **Bate na boca. Se meu corpo for enterrado eu não poderei mais voltar a viver. –diz sério e um pouco preocupado-

**Neji:** E o que pretende fazer se por acaso você não voltar a viver?

Fez-se silêncio, um silêncio tão profundo que só o vento era capaz de quebrar.

"Quando será que a Hinata vai voltar? ¬¬" pensaram entediados já que não suportavam mais a companhia um do outro.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Eram 13h00min quando Hinata voltara da missão completada com sucesso! Ia feliz em direção ao seu quarto, passam pelo corredor onde seu pai conversava com alguém de voz desconhecida...

**Hiashi:** ISSO É UM ABSURDO! NÃO PAGAREI ENTERRO PARA UM MEMBRO DA FAMILIA SECUNDÁRIA!

Não fará enterro então?

**Hiashi:** QUEIME O CORPO E JOGUE AS CINZAS EM ALGUM RIO! NÃO PAGAREI ESSE ABISURDO!

Mas, mas... O se - senhor na - não quer ver os... –gaguejava com medo-

**Hiashi:** EU JÁ DISSE! QUEIME O CORPO E JOGUE AS CINZAS EM ALGUM RIO!

Si-sim senhor! –disse tremendo-

"Queimar?" Hiashi estava discutindo com o senhor que veio fazer o enterro de Neji! Ao ouvir sobre a cremação Hinata não suportou e saiu correndo para seu quarto com os olhos cheios de lagrimas "JOGUE AS CINZAS EM ALGUM RIO! JOGUE AS CINZAS EM ALGUM RIO! JOGUE AS CINZAS EM ALGUM RIO!" Essas palavras não saiam de uma cabeça. Lembrou do dia em que viu Neji em forma de fantasma, quase que tropeça com o aperto no coração que lhe veio, entrou no quarto desesperadamente e caiu na cama, onde deixou as lagrimas escorrerem no travesseiro...

**Sasuke:** O que ouve com ela para ficar tão triste? Ela parecia feliz.

**Neji:** "O que ouve com a Hinata?" Sasuke, vamos lá ver...

Sasuke e Neji tentaram abrir a porta, mas não conseguiam graças o fato de serem fantasmas.

**Neji:** Ótimo! Como vamos entrar agora?!

**Sasuke:** Tenho uma idéia.

**Neji:** Eu também. –empurra Sasuke, que atravessa a parede- Não deu certo... ¬¬

**Sasuke:** -Aparecem as mãos do Sasuke que puxam Neji para dentro- VEM!

**Neji:** OPA! CUIDADO!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shino:** Você não disse que conversaria com ela?

**Kiba:** Ah! Esquece! Ela estava feliz! Não queria magoá-la! –diz vermelho e cruzando os braços-

**Shino:** Compreendo, ela estava mesmo radiante essa manhã.

**Kiba:** DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ ACHA A HINATA RADIANTE?! –diz vermelho de raiva-

**Shino:** Como previsto... Você está com ciúmes, quando vai ser declarar para ela?

**Kiba:** Maldito... –vira o rosto, tentando esconder a vermelhidão-

**Akamaru:** AU! n.n –Akamaru estava sentado ao lado de Shino, Akamaru já era grande e não podia ficar mais no casaco do Kiba-

**Shino:** Também gostaria de rir Akamaru. –esfrega a cabeça do Akamaru-

**Kiba:** NÃO ENCHE!

**Shino:** Você já sabe que ela gosta do Naruto não é? –diz sério-

**Kiba:** Sei. –Sente o peso de uma pedra enorme na cabeça e diz num tom de voz um pouco melancólico-

**Shino:** E o que pretende fazer?

**Akamaru:** AU! –se existe latido sério? Nessa fic existe. ¬¬-

**Kiba:** Não sei...

**Shino:** Não vem me dizer que você nunca pensou nisso? Você sabe desses fatos desde criança.

**Kiba:** VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO PENSEI NISSO?! EU GOSTO DA HINATA E SEI QUE ELA É APAIXONADA PELO NARUTO! O QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA?!

**Shino:** Só você pode responder essa pergunta...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Naruto: **ATIM! –espirra, separando os dois palitinhos-

**Kakashi:** Saúde. –lendo Icha Icha-

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei ontem eu me encontrei com a Hinata, só agora que me lembrei. –põe a mão na cabeça-

**Kakashi:** n\"...

**Naruto:** Ela parecia bem triste.

**Ayame:** Aqui está Naruto-kun... –deixa o ramen de boi (FP) encima da bancada-

**Naruto:** ta certo, obrigado. –pega os dois palitinhos e começa a comer- Ah! Kakashi-sensei! Você num vai comer nada? –fala com a boca cheia de ramen-

**Kakashi:** Não. Falando na Hinata, Naruto é amanhã o enterro do Neji não é? –fala sério-

**Naruto:** É mesmo... –sua expressão muda tristemente- Eu tinha me esquecido.

**Kakashi:** "Que novidade..." Hinata estava muito abalada?

**Naruto:** Sim, ela até desmaiou no meio da rua. –fala se recordando do susto que levou-

**Kakashi:** E o que você fez com ela?

**Naruto: **A levei para minha casa, ela estava muito fraca por ter usado o Byakugan.

**Kakashi:** o\ Naruto! Você não fez nada de 'errado' enquanto ela estava dormindo né?

**Naruto:** Claro que não! Eu tirei a temperatura e deitei ela e cuidei direitinho! Kakashi-sensei, até parece que você não me conhece... –Naruto não entendeu que o 'errado' do Kakashi se referia a coisas proibidas-

**Kakashi:** Ahhh, que bom Naruto... ¬\"

**Naruto:** Ela saiu um pouco fraca ainda, acho que vou visitá-la. –fala de boca cheia-

**Kakashi:** Faz-bem. Gai também está abalado com a falta de Neji, e Rock Lee e Tenten? –volta à focar o livro-

**Naruto:** Nem vi o sobrancelhas de taturana ainda.

**Kakashi:** Ah.

**Naruto:** ACABEI!

**Kakashi:** Quer mais?

**Naruto:** Não, agora eu vou visitar a Hinata! –se levanta, ajusta bandana e sai-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Neji:** Ela não pode nos ver.

**Sasuke:** Tinha se esquecido? Pelo menos agora ela dormiu. –agacha e olha Hinata e viu duas lagrimas que cintilavam, mas não caiam, uma em cada olho-

**Neji:** Você sabia que podíamos atravessar paredes?

**Sasuke:** Lembra quando a Hinata desmaiou? Nós não conseguimos pega-la, as roupas dela atravessaram nossas mãos, se somos transparentes por que não podemos atravessar paredes? E você? Por que me empurrou?

**Neji:** Pensei a mesma coisa. –Mentira, Neji estava irritado e queria bater a cabeça do Sasuke em algum lugar só não esperava que ele fosse atravessar a parede- ¬¬"

**Sasuke:** Por que será que ela estava chorando?

**Neji:** E eu é que sei? Desde que nos encontramos é raro ela não chorar.

**Sasuke:** ¬¬"

**Neji:** Precisamos falar com ela de algum modo, ela é a única que pode nos ver e falar conosco... –falou sério-

**Sasuke: **"Mas afinal das contas... Qual é a nossa missão?"

**Neji:** -se agacha também ao lado de Sasuke- Se você se aproximar mais da minha prima...

**Sasuke:** Esta bem, calma... –se fasta da Hinata-

De repente alguém abre a janela e entra dentro do quarto:

**Naruto:** Hinata?

**Neji:** O que esse idiota faz no quarto da minha prima? –fala em um tom ameaçador-

**Sasuke:** Ele não tem educação não?

**Naruto: **Ah! Ela está dormindo...

**Sasuke:** Não mesmo? –sarcasmo-

**Naruto:** -se abaixa perto da Hinata e próxima o rosto bem perto- Hummmm. –põe a mão na testa dela-

**Neji e Sasuke:** o.ó?

**Naruto:** Ahhhh! –da um enorme sorriso- Que bom! Ela não esta mais com febre. –se levanta- Até mais Hinata-chan! –acena, se vira e anda em direção a janela-

**Sasuke:** Será que ele percebeu mesmo que ela estava dormindo?

**Neji:** Sei lá.

**Hinata:** Hummmmmm –resmunga sonolenta abrindo os olhos e vendo o loiro sair pela janela pulando- NATUTO-KUN! –grita com medo de ele sair e se machucar-

Infelizmente para uns e felizmente para outros Hinata tinha gritado tarde demais e Naruto já avia ido embora feliz com o estado de saúde da amiga... Hinata estava acanhada e mesmo assim cansada, mesmo depois de dormir se sentia cansada. Limpou os olhos, trocou-se e foi dormir, pois o dia que viria... Não será fácil.

**Neji:** -de costas e tampando os olhos do Sasuke- Nem pense em olhar. ù.ú

**Sasuke:** ... ù///ú Ok...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Eu sei, desculpa não responder as Reviews, é que com elas o arquivo ficou muito grande e não deu para baixar. XD Mas agradeço do fundo do coração.**

**Esse capitulo está meio fraco né? Não se preocupem o proximo estará bem mais quente! **

**Neji:** -Glup!-


	5. Chapter 5

Uau! Já estamos no capitulo 5? Nunca escrevi tanto, espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Hinata não tinha conseguido dormir direito a noite inteira por causa da visita de Naruto "O que Naruto-kun queria? Por - por que ele veio me ver?" Seu coração acelerava com essas perguntas seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho e seu coração não lhe dava sossego, até que o seu sono tinha ido embora, não estava com fome nem sede, só insônia, estava só então decidiu ver se alguém estava com ela... "Byakugan!"

**Neji:** Tenha mais respeito com a prima dos outros e não a olhe assim! –gritava com Sasuke-

**Sasuke:** Eu disse que ia embora e você me segurou! –encarando-

**Neji:** E ficar a sós com a Hinata para você pensar coisa estranha? Nunca! –encarando-

**Hinata:** Hahahahaha. –riu com um sorriso acanhado no rosto e pondo sua mão em frente à boca-

**Neji e Sasuke:** ?! –olharam para Hinata- Pode nos ver?

**Hinata:** Sim, agora posso. –ainda rindo um pouco-Hihihi.

**Neji:** Que bom...

**Sasuke:** Por que você...

**Hinata:** O que Naruto-kun veio fazer aqui? –perguntou curiosa-

**Neji:** ...

**Sasuke:** Ele não fez nada, só tocou na sua testa e disse que sua temperatura estava boa... ¬¬ -cruzou os braços- Ele parecia feliz... E depois foi embora.

**Hinata:** Fe-feliz? O Naruto-kun sempre es.. Ta feliz. –sorri vermelha e pondo a mão na testa- Ele veio ver se eu ainda estou com febre...

**Sasuke:** Ele é muito idiota... ¬¬

**Hinata:** -ainda com a mão na testa- ?

**Neji:** Concordo.

**Hinata:** Hummmmmmm! –vermelha e irritada- Na- Naruto-kun não é idiota!

**Sasuke:** ? –com cara de espanto, Hinata nunca falou daquele jeito, normalmente ela era tímida e educada-

**Neji:** Como é que é?

**Hinata:** E-Ele não é um idiota! É... A pessoa ma-mais legal que eu conheço! –tira a mão da testa e a leva a peito, abaixando a cabeça- "Não, Naruto-kun não é nenhum idiota..."

**Neji:** Hm! –estava irritado com o contrariação de sua prima-

_Silêncio..._

**Sasuke:** Hinata... Por que você... Estava chorando? –queria chegar direto ao ponto, tava cansado de gritar com a Hinata-

**Hinata:** "Jogue as cinzas em algum rio!" Por... Por... Pelo... hum... –as palavras lhe fugiram, não sabia como dizer que o dia que já ia nascer ia acontecer uma cremação... A cremação do corpo de seu primo... – Amanhã...

**Sasuke:** Você quer dize hoje não é?

**Hinata:** Hoje... Hoje... Hum. –engoliu seco- Hoje há-have Haverá u-uma cremação...

**Sasuke:** E quem será cremado? –quase que hesita a pergunta, mas não podia estava curioso demais para hesitar-

**Hinata:** ... –abaixou o rosto, não conseguia falar-

**Neji:** Quem Hinata? –perguntou Neji, interessado-

**Hinata:** é- é... vo-vo-vo... –gaguejava tentando soltar o que queria com todas as suas forças-

**Neji:** Quem?

**Hinata:** -sussurrando, um sussurro pequeno, mas compreensível- você... –abaixou a cabeça e se encolheu na cama-

Neji tinha paralisado, Sasuke arregalou os olhos, não sabia o que fazer e nem quem acudir então decidiu ficar imóvel, mas Neji ficava imóvel de medo, medo, pois não ia mais poder voltar a viver sem seu corpo. Os olhos de Neji não mostraram expressão alguma, seu corpo ia ser cremado e isso era uma verdade que ele não poderia mudar. Hinata estava à beira do choro, como ela tinha conseguido? Será que ela tinha magoado o Neji? A única coisa que podia fazer era se contorcer na cama e torcer para que ele não estivesse magoado ou furioso.

O silêncio se quebrou quando Hinata começou a soluçar por causa do choro, seus olhos estavam encharcados e seu rosto todo molhado, estava encostada na parede e lá se contorcia como se acabasse de perder sua própria mãe. Neji olhou a cena e pasmou como vocês acham que ele reagiu? Sua prima estava chorando por ele, sentiu-se furioso por ela estar chorando, mas o sentimento de culpa por fazê-la chorar falou mais alto e ele se aproximou dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Neji:** Hinata. –chamou-

**Hinata: **-Nada. Hinata só chorava desesperadamente – Me perdoe, me perdoe. –cochichava tristemente-

**Neji:** Para de chorar!

**Hinata:** -Só se encolheu ainda mais-

**Sasuke:** "Neji não sabe dar consolar ninguém... ¬¬"

**Neji:** Eu não estou bravo com você ù.u. - bota a mão na cabeça dela-

**Hinata:** hã? –perguntou baixinho erguendo o rosto que estava encharcado-

**Sasuke:** ? –olhou surpreso para Neji-

**Neji:** Não estou. –olha-a sério, porém gentil-

**Sasuke:** Hinata... Acho melhor você dormir um pouco, amanhã será difícil. –fala sério, estava fraco com a noticia, pensou onde estaria seu corpo e o que estariam fazendo com ele-

**Hinata:** Sim. –Sorri carinhosamente e vermelha, o que tocou tanto Sasuke quanto Neji-

**Sasuke:** Boa noite. –Atravessou a parede para o lado de fora-

**Neji:** Vê se dorme. –Sai também-

Hinata então se deita e dorme com a consciência tranqüila. Sasuke e Neji estavam sentados do lado de fora do quarto, Neji estava sereno, nunca foi calmo e nem compreensivo, mas agora só estava quieto e pensando na cremação, triste e desolado.

O dia amanhecera... Hinata acordou e foi até a cozinha toma o café da manhã, onde seu pai a esperava...

**Hiashi:** Hinata o que está fazendo só com a camisola?

**Hinata:** ... –nada disse, estava sendo um duro dia e as palavras de seu pai não lhe saiam da cabeça, sentou-se a mesa ainda quieta-

**Hiashi:** "Deve estar sonolenta..." Hinata hoje... Não haverá enterro. Nós cremaremos Neji e o jogaremos em algum rio ou campo.

**Hinata:** Sim.

Hinata terminou de tomar seu café logo após de Hiashi então foi para seu quarto e trocou-se, botou roupas totalmente pretas (do mesmo tipo do velório do Hokage, aquilo era um quimono? ó.ô) e saiu para passear um pouco sem olhar para trás, o enterro ia ser logo pela manhã, pois Hiashi queria acabar logo com aquilo.

Hinata então foi caminhar, Sasuke e Neji foram junto porque não queriam ficar naquele lugar sombrio. Andaram até chegar a algum lugar, mais precisamente um bosque, mais precisamente uma campina com três troncos, onde Hinata costuma visitar com o incentivo de treinar, mas agora a única coisa que queria era ficar em paz com seus pensamentos. Sentou-se na frente do tronco central, encolheu-se pondo suas pernas em frente ao peito e começou a chorar escondendo o rosto atrás das pernas.

**Neji:** Não adianta, ela não para de chorar! Ò.Ó

**Sasuke:** É por você que ela está chorando não vê?!

**Neji:** Mas eu to aqui! E vê-la chorando só me irrita!

**Sasuke:** E escutar você CRITANDO NO MEU OUVIDO TAMBÉM ME IRRITA! Ò.Ó

**Neji:** Calado. ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Cala a boca você teme.

**Neji:** O que você disse? Ò.ó – (Isa: gente, a veia da cabeça do Neji ta quase saltando para o espaço sideral xD)

**Sasuke:** Cala a boca seu desobediente. ¬¬

**Neji:** Desobediente é a mãe! –(Isa: -com microfone na mão- A veia toma impulso... o.o)

**Sasuke:** Só se for a sua seu teme. –(Isa: E SOLTA! OLHA COM A BICHINHA VAI LONGE! o/ E ESTÁ MANDANDO UM BEIJO GOSTOSO PARA TODO O BRASIL! ESSA MERECE A ALTA PONTUAÇÃO! E ACABA DE GANHAR A MEDALHA DE OURO NOS JOGOS PAN AMERICANOS!) Sasuke e Neji caem na porrada.-

**Naruto:** Hi-hinata?! –Naruto larga a mochila e vai em direção a Hinata preocupado-

**Sasuke:** -Segurando a gola do Neji, estando encima do mesmo e com o punho no ar pronto para socar, mas para para ver Naruto, que se aproximava. Naruto Atravessou diretamente por Neji e Sasuke e foi direto ver o que estava acontecendo com Hinata, que até aquele momento não erguia o rosto-

**Naruto:** O-O que ouve Hinata-chan? -Naruto se agacha na frente da Hinata que não se move-

**Neji:** -embaixo do Sasuke- Me... Solta. –Sasuke solta e sai de cima do Neji-

**Naruto:** Hinata? Por que você está chorando?? –pergunta abrindo um sorriso consolador-

**Hinata:** Neji... niisan... snif. –Essas palavras foram tão pequenas, soaram como um sussurro abafado pelas roupas, não continuou. -

**Naruto:** ... -Estava quieto, não sabia o que fazer para consolar a amiga-

Sasuke e Neji só olhavam quietos. Ambos massacrados pela culpa de não poder ajudar a Hinata e por brigarem e não a ajudando. Hinata continuava quieta e imóvel, o que fez Sasuke se irritar com cena e querer ir embora.

**Sasuke:** ... Que incompetência. –diz Sasuke e vai embora-

**Neji:** ... –fica olhando Naruto tentar consolar Hinata, seus olhos mostravam dureza, mas os de Naruto compreensão e isso ele ficava olhando confuso-

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan... Por que está chorando? É por causa do Neji? Posso te ajudar? –Dá seu sorriso "A La Naruto"-

**Hinata:** Na-Naruto-kun... –Hinata ergue o rosto vermelha, parecia uma criancinha que chora no primeiro dia da escola pensando que sua mãe não voltará-

**Naruto:** Enxugue essas lágrimas Hinata-chan. –tenta limpar as lagrimas do rosto da Hinata com as mãos- Vamos... –Hinata pula no colo de Naruto, abraçando-lhe forte-

**Neji:** ... –olha para aquela cena sem reações, a expressão de Neji não mudou-

**Hinata:** Neji... niisan... Será... Será... Crê-cremado! –falou entre soluços fortes e lagrimas pesadas-

**Naruto:** Hã? Vão... Cremar o Neji? –Ouvindo isso, Hinata só se aprofunda ainda mais em Naruto- Hinata... –fez-se silêncio e Naruto a abraça-

**Hinata:** ... –continuou a chorar-

E assim ficaram... Abraçados até Hinata parar de chorar. Neji ficou lá parado até que cruzou os braços e foi embora deixando-os a sós. Sasuke observava tudo de uma arvore em que estava escondido "Como ele conseguiu consola-la tão facilmente?" raciocinou um pouco e... "Será que ela o ama?!". Os dois se largaram Naruto enxugou o rosto de Hinata e sorriu então Hinata foi até o lugar onde estava tudo pronto para a cremação. Não ia ser fácil, mas já avia descarregado bastante de seu sofrimento.

**Naruto:** Força Hinata-chan! –sorriu confiante dando mais forças para Hinata-

Hinata então se foi, foi com cabeça erguida bastante confiante, lembrou das palavras de Naruto "Força Hinata-chan!" e jurou para ela mesma "Não irei chorar".

Foi tudo rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que não ia acabar nunca, o corpo de Neji fez uma grande fogueira que refletia no olhar de todos os presentes que entre eles estavam Rock Lee, Tenten e Gai. Hinata os olhava sem expressão, seu olhar estava vazio e seus movimentos pareciam robóticos até o fim daquele triste evento. Junto de Kiba e Shino (que estavam lá para dar-lhe força) foram cumprimentar Gai, Rock Lee e Tenten todos abatidos com a cena que acabara de passar. O cumprimento foi feito, rápido, pois nenhum dos três estavam para papo. Hinata logo foi embora, acompanhada de Shino, Kiba e Akamaru, quando viram alguém na porta...

**Naruto:** Hehehe vamos comer ramen? –Disse alegre-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Neji:** Você viu tudo não é... Sasuke? –olhou sério para Sasuke que continuava no mesmo lugar-

**Sasuke:** Sim. –sem olhar para baixo-

**Neji:** No que está pensando? –se senta na base da arvore-

**Sasuke:** No meu corpo... –mentira-

**Neji:** Acho melhor você se apresar, temos menos de um mês.

**Sasuke:** Pretende me ajudar?

**Neji:** Não sei ainda.

**Sasuke:** ... Temos que nos apresar e descobrir qual é a nossa missão.

**Neji:** Yondaime não deu nenhuma dica.

**Sasuke:** Já reparou...

**Neji:** O quanto que ele se parece com o Naruto? Sim.

**Sasuke:** ... "Será que á algum grau de parentesco?" Temos que saber mais sobre o Naruto.

**Neji:** A única coisa que eu sei é que Hinata tem uma queda por ele. –disse entediado-

**Sasuke:** -arregalou os olhos- Você também notou?

**Neji:** Sim, mas parece que Naruto só a vê como amiga.

**Sasuke:** "Aquele baka..." Devemos evitar que a Hinata chore com aquele baka.

**Neji:** Concordo, acho que isso dá para fazer. –olha para cima- Está interessado?

**Sasuke:** -desce da arvore- Vamos. Temos que achar a Hinata. –Sasuke sai com Neji logo em seguida-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Hinata:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Naruto e Kiba:** O QUE FOI HINATA?!

**Hinata:** Que - queimei minha língua... ç.ç

**Naruto e Kiba:** -capota-!!!

**Shino:** Assopre um pouco Hinata.

**Naruto:** Jah Jah! Não liga não Hinata-chan! Ramen quente que é bom! xD

**Kiba: **Que sem graça ¬¬...

**Naruto:** QUE?! Ò.Ó

E Naruto começa a discutir com Kiba, fazendo Hinata rir um pouco depois daquele longo dia. O ramen podia estar quente e ela podia ter queimado a língua, mas foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu "Obrigada Naruto... Kun." pensava enquanto sorria com cena em sua frente.

**Continua...**

* * *

Oie! Desculpem a demora, falta de imaginação é fodx, eu acho que está bom. Tentei pegar leve por ter sido a cremação do Neji.**

* * *

****RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! \o :**

**Hatake Sakura...**

Isa: Minha fia, quem é Menzo? X.X

Neji: Você demorou ¬¬.

Isa: Você queria ser cremado logo né? –pega lança chamas-

Neji: Obvio que não u.ú".

Isa: Então cala a boca e não reclama!

Neji: ÙxÚ Hm. –orgulhoso-

Kakashi: Lemos o novo capitulo da sua fic.

Isa: Não está tão ruim! Está até ótimo! XD

**E – Pontas...**

Isa: Que ótimo que gostou! Vejo que pegou bem a essência que quis passar nos dois e isso é muito bom para mim!

Kakashi: 'Essência'?

Isa: Eles não tem com eles suas memórias, então as mágoas, as ambições e os maus ficaram para traz. É como se fosse um purificação.

Kakashi: Ah o\

Isa: Neji e Sasuke estavam muito conturbados em vida, precisava-lhes dar um pouco de paz. Sasuke se esqueceu do Itachi e Neji se esqueceu da maldição da família secundaria, o que ajuda na sua aproximação com Hinata. Ou seja: Eu trabalho toda uma psicologia.

Kakashi: o\ ahhh.

**Inoroxxxx...**

Isa: Pó, esses elogios são tão bons para mim, adoro receber reviews ú.u

Kakashi: Hoje até que estão curtinhas.

Isa: O bom é que demora menos para responder e o ruim é que não dá para trabalhar muito com reviews pequenas. Preguiça vs. Talento.

Kakashi: Compreendo -.-

**Hyuuga maite...**

Isa: Como pediu... Aqui está a continuação.

Neji: "O pessoal gosta de me ver morto" ¬¬

Sasuke: "Será que vai chover?" ê.ê

Isa: "Hoje tamo tudo mole... Depois de um dia inteirinho escrevendo ú.u"

**Mikain Sierra...**

Neji: CIUMENTO? EU?! NUNCA!

Sasuke e Isa: ¬¬"

Neji: Eu não tenho ciúmes.

Sasuke e Isa: Não agora que o pessoal falou ¬¬.

**Mayara Higurashe...**

Isa: Eu também sei disso Ç.Ç Só não pensei nas conseqüências de fazer um drama.

Sasuke: Bloqueio de imaginação?

Isa: Em plenas férias é roxxxx T-T. Aquele capitulo estava meio fraco mesmo eu também percebi.

Sasuke: Tente se esforçar mais.

Isa: SIM! Ò.Ó7

**Fim!**


	6. Chapter 6

Desculpem-me pela demora u.u" E muito obrigada pelas reviews n.nb e desculpem-me pelas lágrimas, não foi a intenção, mas valeu a pena, pois me diverti com aquilo e.e.

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

"Droga! Onde ela está? Se ela ativar o Byakugan e não estivermos lá?! Droga." Pensava Sasuke enquanto procurava por Hinata, ela era a única chance dos dois de descobrirem sobre seu passado e de se comunicar com os vivos por isso não poderiam perdê-la de vista por muito tempo.

**Neji:** Sasuke acho melhor voltar-mos para a mansão, talvez ela já esteja lá.

**Sasuke:** -fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça-

Então foram dirigindo-se para a mansão, mas no meio do caminho escutaram uma risada familiar. Eles pararam em frente da barraca de ramen onde se localizava um loiro, um moreno, um ser que não mostrava o rosto (tapado) e uma conhecida.

**Naruto:** O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO CÃO FEDIDO?! EU AINDA VOU SER O MAIOR HOKAGE!

**Kiba:** HUM! ATÉ PARECE QUE COM ESSE SEU SENSO VOCÊ VAI SER HOKAGE!

**Hinata:** Kiba-kun... Naruto-kun... –tentando impedir-

**Sasuke e Neji:** ?

Eles estavam brincando! Parecia divertido, eles ficaram encarando a cena com vontade de participar também, tinham vontade de falar, se divertirem, tinham vontade... De viver. "Ridículo" Neji murmurou, mas não se movia, ficaram encarando a cena que se formava com se estivessem em câmera lenta, aproveitavam cada segundo. Nada. Nem uma misera lembrança sequer. E a única pessoa que podiam ajudá-los simplesmente era ignorada pelos mesmos. Era como se estivessem hipnotizados, em um transe profundo... Viam a cena, as imagens, e buscavam por lembranças parecidas. "Há... Hahahaha" Uma risada quebrou o transe, era uma risada doce e que vinha de Hinata que estava rindo sem parar.

**Sasuke:** Devemos acompanhá-la?

**Neji:** Devemos.

E continuaram lá. Parados. Imóveis. Até a cena acabar e eles seguirem Hinata até em casa. Ela entrou no quarto e ativou o Byakugan.

**Hinata:** O-Olá n.n –acenava para os dois com um sorriso- Como foi o dia de vocês?

**Sasuke e Neji:** ...

**Hinata:** Errrrrrr... –cora um pouco, está meio sem graça-

**Sasuke:** E... Como foi o seu dia? –perguntou meio sem graça-

**Hinata:** Foi Maravilhoso!

**Neji:** Que bom ¬¬... –podia não parecer, mas agora ambos tinham que se aproximar de Hinata, fazia 3 dias desde que lhe fora dada a missão-

**Sasuke:** ...

**Hinata:** O.O –assustou-se! Quem era ele e o que tinha feito com seu primo? Neji estava sendo amigável com ela pela primeira vez. –

Fez-se silêncio... Era estranho, de repente ficar amigável, ambos estavam confusos e encabulados, então... Sem mais delongas...

**Hinata:** O-O que querem fazer amanhã? –sorriu-

**Sasuke e Neji:** o.o?

**Hinata:** Amanhã é sábado e... Não tenho missões, o-o que gostariam de fazer?

**Sasuke e Neji:** Sei lá ¬¬.

**Neji:** O que você quer fazer amanhã Hinata-san?

**Hinata:** o//o... Fi-Fi-ficar co - com vocês.

**Sasuke e Neji:** u//ú –fortes, mas não invencíveis- Ok.

_Silêncio... XD_

**Sasuke e Neji:** Boa noite. "Que tortura! Ò.Ó"

**Hinata:** Boa noite n.n... "Que estranho n.n""

Então ficaram se encarando, imóveis... "Essa menina não vai dormir?! Ò.Ó" Pensa Sasuke, afinal Hinata dormia direto, só tinha um sono frágil. Hinata estava sem movimentos, corada até os pés, queria conversar mais. Neji, nem se moveu, só murmurou algo e depois ficou sério.

**Neji:** Não vai dormir Hinata-sama?

**Hinata:** Não estou com tanto sono assim Neji-niisan.

**Sasuke:** To com fome ¬¬.

**Hinata:** O.O Hã? Mas fantasmas não sentem fome?

**Sasuke:** Não sei por que, mas estou com fome agora.

**Hinata:** Mas, se você comer alguma coisa...

**Sasuke:** Essa 'coisa' me atravessará. –se toca- Será que...

**Neji e Hina (em coro): **Queee?

**Sasuke:** ... Será que... 'Isso' vem do meu corpo? –fala assustado- Hinata, que fim levou o meu corpo?

**Hinata:** B-Bem... E-eu não sei. Não encontraram seu corpo, só sua espada e sua bandana. Nada mais. –falou preocupada-

**Neji:** Mas acho que a essa altura, você já está morto, se não, não ia estar aqui.

**Sasuke e Hinata:** -abaixam a cabeça, desviando o olhar- ...

**Sasuke: **Não importa. –atravessa a parede-

**Hinata:** Sa-Sasuke! –chama, mas nada-

**Neji:** ... –vai atrás dele- É melhor você dormir Hinata.

**Hinata:** Ta.

Hinata se cobre e vai dormir, o dia tinha sido puxado, a cremação foi uma tortura, mas acabou bem, Hinata sorriu e deixou Sasuke a cargo do Neji. Sasuke estava na velha arvore dentro da mansão do clã Hyuuga, quando Neji chegou.

**Neji:** Você sabe que não adianta escapar, talvez você não tenha mais salvação. –falou no mesmo tom pacifico e calculista de sempre-

**Sasuke:** Eu vou reviver. Não importa se estou morto. Eu vou reviver. –disse com um olhar frio, porém determinado-

**Neji:** Como queira, a vida é sua. –fechou os olhos e suspirou- Boa sorte.

**Sasuke:** Não sinto emoção em suas palavras Neji.

**Neji:** ... ¬¬ "Quem disse que nelas ia emoção?"

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ "Gostaria de comer agora."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Neji:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritou furioso-

**Hinata:** AHHHHHHHH! –ouviu os gritos e levantou d acama assustada-

**Sasuke:** Calma Neji.

**Neji:** CALMA?! CALMA?!!! CALMA?!!!! DEPOIS DE 4 HORAS TE OUVINDO RECLAMAR VOCÊ ME PEDE CALMA?! Ò.Ó VÁ TE FOME ASSIM LÁ NA...

**Hinata:** -correndo de camisola até o local com cara de susto e preocupação- O QUE OUVE?!

**Sasuke:** A Hinata acordou.

**Neji: **EU SEI DISSO CRIATURA! Ò.Ó

**Sasuke:** Que estresse ¬¬.

**Neji:** CALADO!

**Hinata:** BOM! –cai de cabeça no chão, porque escorregou na camisola- Aiiii X.X –desmaiou-

**Sasuke e Neji: **HINATA! –preocupados-

**Hinata: **x.x... –Voltando ao mundo dos vivos- E-E-Eu E - estou bem.

**Hiashi:** HINATA! O que está fazendo no jardim só de camisola?! Ò.Ó –disse furioso-

**Hinata:** Na-Nada, não X.X...

**Hiashi:** -indo até o local- Hinata, como a herdeira do clã, você não pode prestar a esse papel! Está me entendendo?! –furioso-

**Hinata:** -se levantando com a cabeça baixa- sim.

**Hiashi:** Só porque Neji morreu, não significa que você poderá fazer coisas vergonhosas em publico!

**Sasuke:** "Quem ele pensa que é?"

**Hiashi:** VOCÊ QUER SER A VERGONHA DO CLÃ? É ISSO?

**Hinata:** -com os olhos prestes a chorar-...

**Sasuke:** JÁ CHEGA COM ISSO!

**Neji e Hinata:** !!!

Sasuke tentou emburrar Hiashi, mas... ACABOU DESAPARECENDO!

**Hiashi:** -soca seu próprio nariz- Uh!

**Hinata: **Pa-papai! OoO

**Hiashi:** -se dá um soca na barriga- OU!

**Hinata: **PAPAI OoO"

**Hiashi:** -começa a fazer cócegas em si mesmo- HUAHAUHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUhahahahhahahahaha!

**Hinata: **PAPAI! OoO

**Neji:** O que ouve com Hiashi-sama? ó.ô

**Hiashi:** Quer saber mesmo Neji?

**Hinata e Neji: **OoO SASUKE?!

**Sasuke:** HUHUHU "Que caras são essas? Huhuhu" Huhuhu.

**Neji:** Que...

**Sasuke/Hiashi:** Ele não deveria dizer besteiras, está tendo o que merece, huhuhu –se mete um soco na cara-

**Hinata:** SASUKE! OoO

**Sasuke:** Desculpa, mas... –da outro soco nele mesmo-

**Hinata:** Para Sasuke! Assim você vai machucar o papai!

**Neji e Sasuke:** Mais?

**Hinata:** I-isso! ó.ò

**Neji:** Se retire do corpo de Hiashi-sama Sasuke!

**Barriga de Sasuke/Hiashi:** Rooooooooooooooooooonc.

**Sasuke:** Só saio daqui depois de comer. ¬¬

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Depois do almoço no quarto da Hinata, Neji por mais incrível que pareça estava dormindo enquanto Hinata e Sasuke conversavam...

**Hinata:** Sasuke, você não deveria ter feito aquilo no meu pai. –sentados no chão-

**Sasuke:** -fora do corpo do Hiashi- Foi divertido no final. Admita.

**Hinata:** N-Não!

**Sasuke:** Tudo bem então, se não quiser admitir.

**Hinata:** Já está sem fome?

**Sasuke:** Sim. Nunca pensei que comer fosse tão bom.

**Hinata:** S-sim. –abaixou a cabeça sorrindo-

**Sasuke:** ...Hinata... O que eu fazia quando era vivo? –perguntou meio vermelho-

**Hinata:** Beeeeeeeem –falou sussurrando-... Sasuke vo-você...

**Sasuke:** O que é isso na sua mão?

**Hinata:** Errrr, B-bem... Sã-São... –Sasuke olha de repente-

**Sasuke:** Está fazendo bonecos?

**Hinata:** -tira do campo de visão do Sasuke- NA-NÃO! –tenta cobrir o vermelho da cara com a franja-

**Sasuke:** -de repente aparece perto da mão que segurava os bonecos- Quem são? –Hinata tira-os do campo de visão-

**Hinata:** NINGUÉM! –Sasuke tenta ver os bonequinhos, mas ela ao tentar desviar novamente, um dos bonecos acabou caindo no chão- Ah!

**Sasuke:** -olha o bonequinho- Cabelos escuros? Espetados? Calça preta E de quimono? Hinata me parece com alguém... –alisando o boneco- Por acaso você está fazendo um boneco meu? Hinat... –Hinata pega o boneco no chão rapidamente, mais vermelha do que pimentão-

**Hinata:** E-Eu s-s-só p-p-pensei q-q-que b-b—b-bem... Se vo-vocês co-conseguem entrar dentro do corpo das pessoas, pe - pensei que... Podiam entrar nos bonecos também! Tipo um 2º corpo. –falou rapidamente, Sasuke por pouco não entende-

**Sasuke:** -entra no boneco- Hummmmm. –analisa-

**Hinata:** Go - Gostou?

**Sasuke:** Uhum u.u –cruza seus bracinhos de boneco- Hum? Hummmmm! ò.ó –balança os braços-

**Hinata:** O que foi Sasuke? ó.ò

**Sasuke:** Hummmmm! Ò.Ó

**Hinata:** O que? ó.ò

**Sasuke:** -Tira a cabeça do boneco- VOCÊ CUSTUROU A BOCA! Ò.Ó -furioso-

**Hinata:** Espera um pouco que eu já abro n.n –pega tesoura-

**Sasuke:** Ahhhhhh! O.O –sai totalmente do boneco, pois se estivesse lá ia doer muito-

**Hinata:** Pronto! –Sasuke entra no boneco de novo-

**Sasuke:** Agora está bem melhor AI! –cai com a cabeça no chão- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ PARA FAZER A CABEÇA MAIOR QUE O CORPO, HEIN?!!! Ò.Ó –a cabeça do boneco do Sasuke era grande, mas não era maior que seu corpo-

**Hinata:** De-Descul...

**Neji:** Que cabeção Sasuke. –sorri vitorioso- e.e

**Hinata:** Acordou Neji-niisan n.n?

**Neji:** Com esse tagarela é impossível dormir ¬¬

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ -irritado mesmo-

**Neji:** Hinata-san, o que é isso? –aponta para seu bonequinho-

**Hinata:** -vermelha- é –é é...

**Sasuke:** Entra dentro dele e deixa a tesoura fazer o resto... –pega a tesoura com um olhar psicopata (Isa: Pisicopatinha! \n.n/) -

**Neji:** -já no bonequinho- HUMMM! ò.ó

**Sasuke:** -Vai com a tesoura em sua direção- e.e hehehe...

**Neji:** Hum? O.O –a cada passo que o Sask dava para frente, Neji dava para trás-

**Sasuke:** -Começa a correr atrás do Neji com a tesoura na mão- HUHUHAHAHUAHAHUHUHA! –risada maligna-

**Neji:** Huummmmmmmmmmmmmmm \ºxº/ -sai correndo com Sasuke e a tesoura atrás dele-

**Hinata:** SASUKE! ºOº -pega Sasuke pelo colarinho do 'quimono'- NÃO FASSA ISSO COM NEJI-NIISAN!

**Sasuke:** ¬¬... "Droga, odiei esse tamanho."

**Neji:** -com a cabeça fora do boneco- DÁ PRA DESCUSTURAR A MINHA BOCA?! Ò.Ó

**Hinata:** -pegou a tesoura que estava na mão do Sasuke- Calma... –Neji sai do boneco para Hinata fazer seu trabalho- Pronto! Experiente. –Neji entra no boneco-

**Neji:** Agora sim, está muito bom...

**Hinata:** Sasuke, peça desculpas para o Neji-niisan! ò.ó –colocou Sasuke frente a frente com Neji- Por favor.

**Sasuke: **ò.ó hum!

**Neji:** -com aparência calma- ... Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Que é? ¬¬

**Neji: **Ca-be-çu-do!** –**sorriso malandro-

**Sasuke:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –pula no pescoço do Neji-

-Sasuke e Neji caem na borrada-

**Continua...**

* * *

Oieee! Espero que tenham gostado, agora o clima estará mais leve agora que os dois decidem se aproximar da Hinata. Bem... Continua...

* * *

**REPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! o/ ---------:**

**Patty Uchiha...**

Isa: Desculpa então, mas o gos... Quero dizer e.e... O corpo do Neji foi cremado sim. u.u

Neji: ¬¬ sinica.

Isa: Obrigada, também te adoro n.n e você ficou tão fofo no bonequinho! –pega bonequinho do Neji-

Neji: ù.u

Isa: Muito obrigada, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! n.n

**E – Pontas...**

Isa: É ROX! \o/

Kakashi: A 'veia' do Neji? Fantasmas não têm veias ¬\

Isa: É que eu só descobri isso depois de publicar, sorry \n.n/

Kakashi: -lê a review- Obrigado pelos elogios n\9 –coça cabeça-

Isa: Kakashi ganha medalha de prata nos jogos Pan americanos! Na modalidade lindeza! \o/

Kakashi: Ainda há quem me queira u\

Isa: CLARO QUE SIM! A sua mãe! Você ainda mora com ela né?

Kakashi: ù\ Olha a mulher que fui arrumar...

Isa: A senhorita Hatake? l.l

Kakashi: ù\ ...

Isa: Sinto muito, mas não terá triangulo amoroso, Neji aqui será apenas 'guarda-costas' e uma coisa a mais no final ;) Vai ser um final muito, muito, muitooooo diferente! Eu garanto n.nv!

Kakashi: Bota diferente nisso ¬\

Isa: Muito obrigada por apreciar meu trabalho! \n.n/ A cada review eu fico mais feliz, quase explodo de felicidade!

Kakashi: "E como, quase que ela destrói minha casa com os fogos de artifício" u\"

**Mikain Sierra...**

Neji: NÃO SOU CIUMENTO! Ò.Ó

Isa: I am very good! Isa is a good girl! \o/ Isa é 10! EU SOU MIL!

Neji: O que uma review não faz com você ¬¬...

Isa: EU SEI! MAS... FAZER O QUE?! AMO RECEBER E RESPONDER AS REVIEWS! \o/ -TENDO UM TRECO DE TANTA ALEGIA- E VOCÊ É CIUMENTO! \o

Neji: Não sou, só sou preocupado com a segurança da minha prima ù.u.

Isa: Seiiiii e.e

Neji: ù.u

Isa: TE CONHEÇO! Você é ciumento! Mas isso não é defeito! Não se preocupe Neji! ò.ó7 e mesmo que seja eu te adoro do mesmo jeito!

Neji: ... –sem jeito-

**Hatake Sakura...**

Sasuke: JÁ SOU TIO?! O.O

Isa: Ta ficando velho xD...

Sasuke: Cadê o Kakashi?

_Em outro lugar..._

H.Sakura: Meuuuuuuuu –olhar maligno e um chicote na mão-

Kakashi: Q\

_Voltando..._

Isa: Sendo estuprado por uma fangirl talvez ¬¬... –lendo sua resposta a minha review- Só tenho essas opções? Entãooo... Fico com ninguém, eles que me escolham -.-

Sasuke: -põe a mão no meu ombro- Era só dizer 'Sasuke'. –sorriso malandro-

Isa: -fica vermelha- Oras! O//O –fala super rápido-

**Inoroxxxx...**

Isa: Pois é... Não se preocupe com o tamanho, o que vale é a intenção u.u –toda suada e vermelha, sentada do lado do Sasuke-

Sasuke: -faz positivo com a cabeça (também esta todo suado e sem jeito)-

Isa: Naruto-kun é Naruto-kun, não dá para mudar pode ser um burro, mas é um amigão n.n arf, arf, arf... –enxuga suor com uma toalha-

Sasuke: É um baka ¬¬ -com a toalha no pescoço -

Isa: Mas Hinata-san gosta dele, então ele tinha que aparecer na história n.n". "Minha testa é do mesmo tamanho do que a da Sakura, será que é problema?"

Kakashi: -chega agora suado, com as roupas rasgadas e sem ar- O- o que aconteceu com vocês? o\" arf, arf, arf...

Isa e Sasuke: Nem... Queira saber –sorriso 'Calma safada'- E você?

Kakashi: Nem... Arf... Queiram saber...

Neji: -chega agora- O que ouve com vocês? o.o

Trio: -se entre olham- Segredo e.e...

Itachi: Entendo bem -/.\-

**Katsura Kaori...**

Isa: Não acho que foi muuuito triste, destino é destino...

Neji: Quase que derreto naquela cena ¬¬.

Isa: Mas valeu a pena, e agora você tem um novo corpo ;) O BONEQUINHO! ª\o/ -aqui é um emoticon meu segurando bonequinho do Neji pelo pé xD-

Neji: Não vale! Ò.ó

Isa: Calma... Você verá, no final, tudo acaba bem n.n

Neji: E quando sai esse final?!

Isa: Só Deus sabe n.n.

Neji: Fantasmas não têm veias sabia¬¬?

Isa: Só depois de postar o capitulo, mas... Arf... Meus parabéns senhor ciumentinho n.n!

Neji: NÃO SOU CIUMENTO! Ò.Ó

Isa: -ignora o Neji e baixa o Naruto- sim! Sim! Sim! SIM! \n,n/ Será SasuHina o casal da fic! Acompanhe e veja! E O NEJI É CIUMENTO SIM! Dettebayo!

Neji: EI!Ò.Ó

**Deca-chan...**

Isa: Esquenta não, eu queimo a língua o tempo todo...

Sasuke: Eu nunca queimei minha língua ¬¬...

Isa: Quando era pequena mordia minha língua direto quando ia almoçar, doía muito T-T...

Sasuke: Eu também nunca mordi a língua ¬¬...

Itachi: Isso eu posso desmentir X)...

_Flash Back..._

Senhora Uchiha: Calma Sasuke, vai acabar queimando a língua novamente n.n...

Sasuke: Eu tenho que treinar! E eu já queimei a lin...–fala desengonçado por causa da comida- Hummmmmmm! ºxº -gemendo de dor-

Senhora Uchiha: O que foi Sasuke o.o?

Sasuke: Hummmmmmm! ÇxÇ

Senhora Uchiha: Mordeu a língua? ó.ò

Sasuke: Uhum!

_Voltando..._

Itachi: E não era raridade não, queimava e mordia bastante n/.\nv!

Isa: QUE MEIGO! –olhos brilhando-

Sask: ITACHI! EU TE MATO! Ò.Ó

Isa: Hahaha! XD Falando em humor... Desculpa-me, eu sei que teve falta de humor, mas é só no começo, agora que eles vão se conhecendo vai ficar melhor n.n. Espera só a tensão passar que tudo vai melhorar n.n.

**ATÉ PESSOAL!** **o/**


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo! Desculpem-me a demora. E O NEJI É CIUMENTO SIM!

Neji: CALADA!

Isa: IDEPENDENCIA OU MORTE!

Sasuke: Como queira. –me amarra e me arrasta para outro lugar-

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke: Quem está ai?_

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke: QUEM ESTÁ AI?_

_Não serve nem para morrer... –aparece Hinata deitada no chão... Cheia de cortes profundos, morta-_

_Sasuke: HINATA! –nada era respondido- Hinata! _

_Não serve nem para morrer... –aparece de trás da Hinata um homem de capa preta com detalhes de nuvens vermelhas. Cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos que pisa na cabeça da Hinata, esfregando seu pé até uma lágrima escorrer de um de seus olhos- Nem você... Nem ela... –chuta Hinata no tórax a qual rola três vezes, mostrando que estava realmente morta- Deprimente._

_Sasuke: MORRA! –pega sua espada e corre em direção ao assassino-_

_Irmãozinho tolo... –sorri triunfante, pega sua espada e a enfia na barriga de Sasuke, atravessando o mesmo- Cuidado...-fala em sua orelha-_

_SASUKE: AH!_

Sasuke: -acorda-AH!

Neji: Sasuke! Você está bem?! Você... Está transparente ó.ô...

Sasuke: Neji, nesse mundo nós SOMOS transparentes ¬¬...

Neji: É sério, você está desaparecendo! ¬¬ –aponta para a mão de Sasuke, que estava quase invisível-

Sasuke: AH! –levou um susto, ficando imóvel, tentando imaginar uma explicação- Neji, TEMOS QUE FALAR COM YONDAIME!

Neji: Impossível, não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde ele está, fomo jogados nesse mundo pelas mãos daquele desgraçado lembra? ¬¬

Sasuke: Mas acho que ele é o único que pode... HINATA! ONDE ESTÁ A HINATA?! –olha para os lados confuso-

Neji: Ela ainda está dormindo. Hoje é domingo lembra? –Sasuke vira o rosto e olha uma Hinata dormindo em paz- Que tipo de transe era aquele Sasuke?

Sasuke: ...Yondaime deve saber...

Neji: Pare com idéia inúteis Sasuke, temos uma missão para cumprir neste mundo e nosso tempo vai diminuindo a cada segundo. –levanta-se e vira de costas para Sasuke-

Sasuke: Yondaime talvez possa nos contar qual é nossa missão aqui, naquele momento ele só não nos contou porque estava sem tempo, lembra? –Neji vira o rosto interessado- "He."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata: Yon... Daime?

Sasuke: Isso, precisamos muito.

Hinata: Sei o-onde podemos en-encontra-lo. Se-será que é o mesmo? –põe sua mão no queixo-

Sasuke e Neji: ONDE?!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata: Ai está... –aponta para o rosto de Yondaime esculpido no montes do Hokages-

Sasuke e Neji: -na forma de bonecos dentro da bolsa da Hinata- NÃO É ISSO! –Sasuke bate sua pequena mão na testa e fecha os olhos- ù.u

Hinata: Na - não? o.o –posiciona a mão fechada em frente ao queixo-

Naruto: HINATA-SAN! –chega acenando com um enorme sorriso (estilo Naruto n.n), deixando Hinata vermelha- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Hinata: Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun! E-E-EU e - estava vendo o-o momunmen-mento dos Hokages só! –posicionar suas duas mãos fechadas em frente ao peito-

Sasuke: "Não, ela estava esperando chover canivete" ¬¬ ...

Naruto: Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

Sasuke: É CLARO QUE... –Neji tampa a boca do Sasuke (boneco)- HUM! Ò.Ó

Neji: Shiuuu! ò.u

Naruto: Sasu...

Hinata, Neji e Sasuke: GUI! –arrepiam de susto-

Naruto: AH ESQUECE! TÔ OUVINDO COISAS! Hinata ganhei um bônus no Ichiraku, você gostaria de me acompanhar?! –Hinata cora, cora, cora, cora e... PIFOU!- AHHHHHHH! HINATA? –Antes de cair no chão Hinata, mesmo corada se levanta-

Hinata: S-S-S-S-S-SIM//

Sasuke: ¬¬x larga-me.

Neji: -larga Sasuke- Eu também não gosto dele. Mas que é parecido com o Yondaime é u.u

Sasuke: QUÊ?!!! Ò.Ó

Naruto: SASUKE! O.O –olha para todos os cantos-

Hinata, Neji e Sasuke: GU! –arrepiam de susto e uma pontinha de medo-

Hinata: A-A-A-A Sa-Sakura-chan volta quando? n.n""

Naruto: AH! Sakura-chan! Não sei, ela nem mandou carta não consegui falar com ela - coça cabeça-

Hinata: E-Então ela ainda não sabe da morte do Sasuke-kun? –seu tom de voz muda de assustada para séria, levando Sasuke e Neji prestarem atenção na conversa-

Naruto: Não, nem sei como falar para Sakura isso. Com certeza ela que sofrerá mais. –seu tom de voz fica triste-

Hinata: "F-Fiz a escolha errada . "

Sasuke: "Quem é Sakura? E por que ela sofrerá mais? Por acaso é alguma parenta minha?"

Naruto: QUE FOME! VOU PEDIR RAMEN DE PORCO! –(Isa: Eca FP)-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto: -comendo ramen- Hummmmmm n.n

Sasuke: Deveríamos estar procurando o Yondaime ¬¬.

Neji: Eu não vou deixar minha prima sozinha com esse idiota ¬¬.

Sasuke: Nós temos que encontrar o Yondaime.

Neji: Nós não temos que deixar a Hinata sozinha com esse idiota.

Sasuke: Isso porque você não tem volta ¬¬.

Neji: ¬¬x

Sasuke: ¬¬x

Hinata: Na-Na-Naruto-kun... Hummm... Hummmm... –as palavras não saiam-

Sasuke: O que há com a Hinata hein?

Neji: Por mais que eu odeie pensar/admitir/imaginar...

Sasuke: Fala.

Neji: Hinata-sama ama o Naruto.

Sasuke: Eu não entendo o amor ¬¬.

Neji: Nem eu, mas acho que é isso que a Hinata-sama sente pelo Naruto.

Sasuke: Repito. Eu não entendo o amor ¬¬. O que a Hinata viu nele?

Neji: Celebro é que não foi u.u

Sasuke: Nem bom gosto para comida.

Neji: Nem cheio.

Sasuke: Nem roupas.

Neji: Nem dinheiro.

Sasuke: Nem romantismo.

Neji: Basicamente... Acho que é amor u.u.

Sasuke: Amor só pode ser doença ¬¬ -(Isa: Concordo u.u, amor é para os fracos)-

Neji: Se é assim, então acho que não tem cura.

Sasuke: Infelizmente. Mas parece que o Naruto não ama a Hinata.

Neji: É, já notei isso também, mas Hinata-sama parece que não vê.

Sasuke: Repito. Amor é doença ¬¬ Deveríamos estar procurando o Yondaime invés de perder tempo com esse idiota.

Neji: ¬¬.

Naruto: Hinata... Você já está bem melhor não é?

Hinata: Hã?

Naruto: Você estava muito abalada com a morte do Neji, agora você está bem melhor.

Hinata: S-Sim. "E tudo graças a você Naruto-kun... Vamos diga!" E, E, E... Tu-tu-tudo... E, e, e, e... Tu-tudo...

Naruto: Ficará para trás porque você decidiu ser uma nova Hinata:D –Dá um sorriso aberto- Haaaa! EU SABIA né, Né, Né, NÉ?! POIS EU TAMBÉM! DEIXAREI O TEME DE LADO E ME TORNAREI O MAIOR HOKAGE! \o

_Na bolsa..._

Sasuke: Quem é teme? –olha para cima curioso-

_Voltando..._

Hinata: S-S-Sim... –soou como um sussurro, fraco e melancólico, Hinata estava vermelha e com olhos cheios de lagrimas- "E - Então... Q-Quer q-q-que e - eu mude Naruto-kun?" –Hinata continha o choro com muita força, abaixou a cabeça para que Naruto não veja seus olhos cheios de lágrimas- Na-Naruto-kun te - tenho que ir! –falou se levantando da cadeira rapidamente, sai correndo-

Naruto: Ué... O que ouve com ela? ó.ô

Dono da barraca: Naruto... Você é mesmo um baka! Não viu que a machucou com as palavras? Ò.ó

Naruto?

Dono da barraca: Você é um idiota! E se ela nunca mais quiser vir aqui por sua causa? Nunca mais te dou bilhetes PREMIADOS! Ò.Ó

Ayame: "Papai está de mau humor hoje" n.n"

Naruto: QUÊÊÊÊ?!! TENHO QUE ACHAR A HINATA E PEDIR DESCULPAS A ELA! –sai correndo-

Dono da barraca: EI! ESQUECEU DE PAGAR A CONTA! Ò.Ó

Ayame: Papai, por que você fez isso?

Dono da barraca: ... Todo ano é a mesma coisa... A jovem Hyuuga se machuca com o pequeno amor dela, dá muita pena... Sofrer assim por tantos anos em um amor não correspondido... Não acha Ayame?...

Ayame: Mas, assim... Só vai dar esperanças a ela... –enxuga uma bacia suja-

Dono da barraca: ... –levanta para o rosto e olha para o céu espremendo os olhos- Só assim para aliviar o coração daquela garota. Ela perdeu seu primo faz poucos dias e agora a decepção de seu grande amor, acho que temos que aliviar um pouco o coração dela... Mesmo que Naruto seja o único que realmente possa fazer isso.

Ayame: ... E se... Surgir uma pessoa capaz de fazê-la esquecer o Naruto?

Dono da barraca: Ia ser muito bom... Mas um amor assim, é difícil de esquecer... Mas eu torço para que ela encontre alguém não é? Afinal... A maior alegria de um vendedor de ramen honrado é ver seus clientes felizes! "... Afinal... Mesmo que esse amor fique marcas... Ela não merece sofrer mais..."

Ayame: Isso. Vamos rezar para que ela encontre um novo amor!

Dono da barraca: Se case e traga a família toda para comer ramen aqui no Ichiriaku! n.nb

Ayame: Isso! n.nb

_Com Sasuke e Neji..._

Sasuke: AI! AI! AI! AH! AI! AI! –ele e Neji estava em um terremoto provocado pela correria da Hinata- AI! AI! –vem kunai mirando na barriga do Sasuke- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –desvia-

Neji: Ai! AI! AI! AI! –desvia de um batom e uma churiquen- AI!

Sasuke: O-O O-QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NEJI?

Neji: HINATA SÓ PODE ESTAR CORRENDO!

Sasuke: AQUELE BAKA TEVE TER FEITO ALGUMA COISA PRA ELA TER SAIDO ASSIM!

Neji: NÃO DUVIDO. SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA FICAR PIOR?!

Naruto: HINATAAA!

Hinata: -para de costas para Naruto e abaixa a cabeça-

Sasuke: Odiei esse corpo ù.u

Neji: Você está melhor que eu, não reclame ù.u

Sasuke: Você acha isso pior? ù.u""

-Sasuke estava encima da kunai, segurando fortemente no tecido da bolsa para não que a kunai não o furasse nas costas, com o batom aberto encima dele e com um escorregão o batom sujaria sua cara por completa. Neji estava no chão cercado pelas churiquens, sendo que, uma estava entre suas pernas quase tocando vocês sabem aonde. E para variar caiu encima de um chiclete. -

Neji: Com certeza ù.u

Sasuke: Sem comentários ù.u

_Do lado de fora da bolsa..._

Naruto: Hinata! O-o que houve? Você sai em disparada não deu nem para ver onde você tinha ido! –Hinata não respondeu nada, Naruto a segurou pelos ombros e a virou para frente, fazendo-a olhar para ele- DESCULPA HINATA-CHAN!

_Na bolsa..._

Neji: Cansei! –saiu do boneco-

Sasuke: Filho da mãe ¬¬... –sai do boneco também que é perfurado pela kunai-

Naruto: DESCULPA HINATA-CHAN!

Hinata: -abaixou a cabeça-

Naruto: DETTEBAYO! Desculpa se te magoei Hinata-chan! –voz de Naruto ficou em um tom triste, fazendo Hinata olhar para ele-

Neji?

Naruto: -solta Hinata e abaixa a cabeça- Não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas.

Neji: Para de falar com a minha prima.

Naruto: ... –olhou Hinata nos olhos, deixando-a vermelha-

Neji: Para de falar com a minha prima.

Naruto: -sorri- Desculpa Hinata-chan!

Hinata: -cora- ...

Neji: Para de falar com a minha prima!

Naruto: Eu estou te devendo!

Neji: PARA DE FALAR COM A MINHA PRIMA! Ò.Ó

Naruto: AH! COMO SOU IDIOTA! ESQUECI DE PAGAR A CONTA, DETTEBAYO! ATÉ MAIS TARDE HINATA-CHAN! –saiu correndo acenando feliz para Hinata, que cora mais ainda-

Neji: ¬¬... –vê Naruto indo embora-

Sasuke: Esqueceu que ele não te ouve? ¬¬ -acompanha o olhar de Neji-

Naruto: -correndo. Atrás dele aparece Yondaime acenando contente-

Yondaime: Até mais n.n/ -acompanha Naruto, ambos desaparecerem-

Sasuke e Neji: O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?!!! Ò.Ó

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

De noite...

Hinata: -remendando o boneco do Sasuke que estava furado- O que? Yondaime é o anjo da guarda do Naruto-kun? o.o

Neji: Até onde deu para descobrir, sim.

Hinata: Uau! Que honra! Yondaime é um grande herói aqui da vila.

Sasuke: No final... Não deu para saber de nada "nem acredito que deixei o idiota fugir ¬¬, mas que são realmente parecidos, são."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Todo mundo estava dormindo na mansão Hyuuga, Hinata acordou no meio da noite, pois praticamente não tinha almoçado e nem jantou, foi para cozinha para saciar seu estomago. Chegando à cozinha, sentiu uma pequena brisa em sua nuca, estranhou, andou até a janela, não viu nada, mas sentiu algo. Um quente em seu coração.

Byakugan!

Hinata: Sa-Sasuke? –não se moveu, estava com sua cintura entrelaçada nos braços de Sasuke, que a abraçava por trás. Deixando-a vermelha (muito vermelha)-

Sasuke: Você... Não precisa mudar... –Sasuke a solta, ela se vira, olhando-o nos olhos, sentindo seu coração acelerar- Você é você, e nada mais.

Hinata sente seu coração acelerar, seu rosto pegando fogo (não, desculpem essa sou eu u//u) e o olhava no fundo dos olhos, mas continuava imóvel.

Hinata: Sasuke? –os olhos de Sasuke tinham mudado, além de que, agora, mostravam surpresa-

Sasuke: Você não... Gaguejou.

Hinata sentia que seu coração não queria desacelerar, os olhos de Sasuke estavam diferentes, pareciam iguais, mas ela sentia que estavam diferentes. De alguma forma... Estavam diferentes. Sasuke a abraçou de novo, foi de leve, já que não podiam se tocar, mas ambos sentiram um calor, algo que os fez ficarem imóveis e desejando que aquele momento não acabace nunca mais. Uma lágrima escorre no rosto de Sasuke, mas desaparece no ar e reaparece já no chão, ele tinha medo, medo daquele sonho. Mas não queria acabar com aquilo "Só mais um pouco..."

**

* * *

****Continua...**

Isa: -com sapato vermelho- Eu quero estar no lugar da Hinata. Eu quero estar no lugar da Hinata. Eu quero estar no lugar da Hinata. –bate os sapatos um no outro três vezes e abre os olhos- A macumba não deu certo... T-T

Sasuke: Você não precisa disso ¬¬

Isa: -amarrada em uma parede pelos punhos- Onde eu estou Sasuke?

Sasuke: Não importa. Então sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo? –põe a mão no meu rosto-

Isa: O///O O-o que pretende fazer hein? –Sasuke venda os meus olhos-

Sasuke: Nada que você não vá gostar... –sorriso malicioso-

**REPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! o/ ---------:**

**E-Pontas...**

Isa: QUE REVIEW MARAVILHOSA! –ofegante-

Sasuke: Boneco?

Isa: Você fica lindo de qualquer forma!

Neji: Odiei o boneco.

Sasuke: Colocaram um cabeção no meu boneco.

Isa: n.n" Socorro...

**ViVizinha 123...**

Isa: Isso! Eu fiz o Hiashi apanhar porque no anime ele sempre me incomodou u.u.

Sasuke: Não posso negar que foi divertido u.u

Neji: Pobre Hiashi-sempai u.u

Isa: E como pode ver eu já continuei o/ É que preguiça, estudos e falta de imaginação é foda ç.ç

**Mikain Sierra...**

Isa: -cantando- E o Neji é ciumento sim! o/

Neji: CALADA!

Isa: Dá pra fazer uma musical com esse tema!

Neji: MUSICAL UMA OVA!

Isa: O pessoal ta gostando dos bonequinhos! –pega uma caixa cheia de bonequinhos- ELES SÃO TÃO FOFOSSSS.

**Inoroxxxx...**

Isa: Não o chame assim Gaara! Só EU posso chamá-lo assim! –pega boneco de Naru-chan e abraça fortemente- E tenho do Itachi também! –pega bonequinho do Itachi-

Itachi: Você é a melhor.

Isa: "

Itachi me elogiouuuuuuuuuu! Ebaaaa!"Ah... Obrigada. –vermelha-

Sasuke: -pega o boneco do Itachi e começa a espeta-lo com agulhas- huhuhu.

Isa: Itachi, você aparece na fic beleza?

Itachi: Pode ser u.u

Sasuke, Kakashi e Naruto: NEM PENSAR!

Isa: Tanto pensei como já fiz u.u

Itachi: u.u –no fundo estava feliz-

**Deca-chan n.n...**

Isa: Mas que ele é lindo mordendo a língua isso é.

Sasuke: Ca... Beçudo? Ù.ux

Neji: Estressado? xu.Ú

Isa: Deus...

Sasuke: (Fala algo no meu ouvido)

Isa: o.o

Neji: Sasuke no baka, Naruto no baka, mundo no baka Ò.Ó

Isa e Sasuke: -ignoram- hihihi n.n

**Mayara Higurashe:**

Isa: May! Sempre tão fiel/o/ Daria uma ótima Hinata!

Sasuke e Neji: "Bonecos, bonecos. Por que elas gostaram tanto dos bonecos? ¬¬"

Isa: No meu teste deu Sakura, ficou estranho, mas deu para engolir. Ela é mutio forte no Shippuuden! Não dá pra não encarar como elogio! Espero que continue lendo e gostando, faz muito por mim toda as leitoras que deixam uma review!

**Fim das respostas...**

Bem, acabou. O Dono da barraca ficou parecendo taxista, mas tudo bem. Desculpem se mostrei ser um pouco tarada nessas respostas, mas não pude me conter. E O NEJI É CIUMENTO SIM!

Neji: EI! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: -sorri-

Isa: ATÉ A PROXIMA PESSOAL!


	8. Chapter 8

-Sentados numa mesa de bar estavam Kakashi, Isabelle, Sasuke e Yondaime (nessa ordem)-

Isa: Eu convidei todo mundo!

Sasuke: Tem certeza?

Isa: Tenho!

Sasuke: Ta faltando o...

Neji: -chega no bar- ...

Isa: -vê Neji-...

Sasuke: -vê Neji-

Isa: É ciumento.

Isa e Sasuke: é ciumento.

Isa, Sasuke e Kakashi: É ciumento.

Isa, Sasuke, Kakashi e Yondaime: É Ciumento!

Bar todo: É ciumento! É ciumento! É CIUMENTO. É CIUMENTO! É CIUMENTO!

Neji: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –explosão de fúria-

Todos: ...

Sasuke: É ciumento.

Todos: É CIUMENTO! n.n/

o.O.o.O.o.O.o _Baseado na propaganda do 'Experimenta!' XD _o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Comecei a fazer esse capitulo no recreio e no celular! Então deve prestar. Novamente... Desculpem-me a demora e obrigada pelas reviews! Eu demorei mais desta vez porque estava de mudança e como o prédio é novo não tem speedy ai foi complicado -.-

**

* * *

****Capitulo 7**

Segunda-feira... Há dia pior na semana?! Passaram-se uma semana dês da aproximação de Sasuke, até lá viviam em silêncio, não se encaravam, até quando estavam nos bonecos, ou seja, maior parte do tempo, para a dor de cabeça do Neji.

Neji: "Deus, parecem duas crianças!" ù.ú""

Torturante. O ar pesado e o silêncio profundo os esmagavam dia após dia. Também, depois daquele episódio... Como se encarariam?! Definitivamente torturante.

Neji: "Tenho... Que acabar... Com esse ar!" –pensou quase sufocado com aquele atmosfera pesada- x.x

Hinata: "Que - que ar... Pa - parece mais pesado..." n.n""

Sasuke: "Esse ar está me sufocando!..." ù.ú"

Mas ninguém se atrevera a falar, era sufocante, mas mais torturante ainda era abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa. Torturante... Sufocante... Sasuke Uchiha não agüentava mais! Uma semana inteira sendo reprimido por aquele silêncio, tinha que quebra-lo já! Se continuasse por mais tempo, com certeza ia ser insuportável ou até mesmo fatal.

Sasuke: -abre a boca- ... O... –cobre os olhos com a franja-

Neji: o.o? –capita a idéia- ô.ô!...

Hinata: õ.ò?... –não capitou as intenções-

Sasuke: ... O... O...

Falar ou não falar? Quanto mais Sasuke tentava mais era esmagado pelo silêncio. Mas ele não era fraco! Tinha que acabar com aquilo ali e agora!

Sasuke: ... O... O CAFÉ!...

Hinata: Hã? õ,ò

Neji: O... Café?

Sasuke: Estava muito bom. Obrigado Hinata. –disse com os tampados pela franja e com as bochechas vermelhas-

Hinata: -cora- o//o

_Flash Back on..._

Hinata: A empregada não vem hoje?!

Hiashi: Não, então hoje você que irá cozinhar Hinata!

Sasuke: -entra no Hiashi, abaixa a cabeça- Tenho certeza que você... Faz melhor.

Hinata: -Sorri vermelha o comentário a deixou muito feliz- Sim! –sai correndo até a cozinha ainda de camisola-

Neji: -vê Hinata indo embora- Sasuke, pare de entrar no corpo do Hiashi-sama! ô.ò

Sasuke/Hiashi: Mas eu estou com fome...

Neji: ¬¬...

Hanabi: -olha de longe- "Papai está ficando louco?" ó,õ

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata: E-então! O-O que achou papai?

Hiashi/Sasuke: Hummm, muito bom.

Hinata: -abre um sorriso vermelho- Obrigada.

Sasuke/Hiashi: -cora, mas continua a comer- ...

Hanabi: Eu poderia muito bem ter feito o café da manhã papai! u.u

Sasuke/Hiashi: Nhoc! Mas acho que sua irmã tem mais experiência na cozinha do que você Hanabi u.u...

Hinata: ... E – Eu tenho mais experiência em fazer almoço, cafés da manhã n-não são m-meu forte... –abaixando o rosto e cobrindo os olhos, mas ainda estava vermelha e sorridente-

Hanabi: EU FAÇO O AMOÇO ENTÃO! Òó

Sasuke/Hiashi: Que seja u.u... –termina de comer-

Hinata: –ri baixinho- n//n

Sasuke: -se levanta e vira de costa para as duas- Espero você então Hinata. –Sasuke sai do Hiashi-

Hiashi: Ué? O que houve? "E por que minhas bochechas estão vermelhas?"

Hinata: -pensa um pouco e percebe- Não pode ser! O//O

Hanabi e Hiashi –que vira o pescoço para olhar para a filha-: Hã?! õ.o

Hinata: NA-NADA! TE-TENHO QUE IR! –sai correndo mais vermelha ainda-

Hiashi: Que fome... Você nem me esperaram para começar a comer ù.u

Hanabi: Mas papai... "Meu pai está ficando louco! O.O"

_Flash Back off..._

Hinata: -cora com pimentão e abaixa a cabeça cobrindo os olhos-... N-Não á de-de quê.

_Silêncio... (Para o desespero do Neji xD)_

Neji: "SOCORROOOOOOOOO!" Vou embora u.ú.

Neji atravessa a parede deixando-os sozinhos, Sasuke e Hinata começaram a suar, não se olhavam nem se falavam. Parecia que o silêncio anterior tinha voltado vezes 1 000! Peso, peso, peso... Nada. Por mais insuportável, seria ainda mais constrangedor falar alguma coisa naquelas condições. Porém Neji...

Neji: "Será que eles estão namorando?" é.ê

Como vêem Neji estava bem melhor e pensando no futuro de sua prima...

Neji: "EU MATO O SASUKE SE OUSAR ENCOSTAR O DEDO DE DEFUNTO DELE NA MINHA PRIMA!" Ò.Ó

E no do Sasuke também u.u. Pobre Sasuke, queriam matá-lo de todos os lados mesmo já estando morto, ou talvez... Não. Do lado de dentro do cômodo cabia a Sasuke acabar novamente com o maldito silêncio que os esmagava.

Sasuke: Q-Quem é Sakura? –O assunto foi encontrado com todo um desespero mal percebe que provoca Hinata em seu interior-

Hinata: Sakura-chan? Vo-você não lembra dela? –começou a encarar Sasuke com o rosto vermelho-

Sasuke: - fitando-a indiferente, com seu rosto voltando ao normal-

Hinata: E-Ela... "Na - não posso mentir para o Sasuke-kun... Não posso." Sa-Sakura-chan e-era su-sua amiga. Su-sua e do Naruto-kun. –Sasuke fitava Hinata mais intensamente a cada momento a deixando mais vermelha ainda, mas não desistia de falar- E-Ela te amava, e... Ainda ama. De - Desde criança ela o amava e – e... O Naruto-kun gosta dela. "Por mais que eu o ame. Por menos que eu queira admitir" - morde os lábios para prender as lágrimas enquanto Sasuke continuava imóvel-

E-Ela é uma das kunoichis mais fortes de Konoha e é aprendiz da Hokague-sama, em cabelos cor de rosa, e orbes verdes, e é uma das mais bonitas também. –falava rapidamente enquanto chorava ao se lembrar das desculpas e do sorriso de Naruto-

Yondaime: -aparece atrás de Sasuke- Queria falar comigo?

Sasuke: ONDE ESTOU?! –quando deu por si estava em um plano preto de frente para Yondaime que estava a dois metros de distância-

Yondaime: Não tenho muito tempo. Fui informado que você queria falar comigo, o que há?

Sasuke: E-Eu não sei! A uma semana atas minha mão estava desaparecendo e mesmo sendo fantasma eu sinto fome e sede. Além de querer saber qual é minha missão!

Yondaime: Fale mais devagar. Uma coisa por vez.

Sasuke: Explique-me qual é a minha missão!

Yondaime: Isso só cabe a você. Eu não sei qual é sua missão, somente fui encarregado de falar da existência desta missão.

Sasuke: -hesita um pouco- E... Por que eu estou desaparecendo?!

Yondaime?!... Você está desaparecendo? –disse surpreso- Bom...

Sasuke: BOM O QUE?! O QUE TEM DE BOM NISSO?!

Yondaime: Há somente duas explicações.

Sasuke: E quais são?

Yondaime: A primeira... Só pode ser milagre.

Sasuke: E-E a segunda?!

Yondaime: É...

Sasuke: AH! –vê Hinata a sua frente chorando, estava no mesmo quarto de sempre. Seu tempo com Yondaime tinha terminado- ... –olha Hinata chorando a sua frente- O que houve? Por que você está chorando?!

Hinata: -morde o lábio inferior- Na-nada!

Sasuke: Não me arrependo do que digo... Você é você. E nada vai mudar isso. –disse fitando-a seriamente-

Hinata: -levanta o rosto encharcado pela lagrimas com o olhar de surpresa-

Sasuke: Vou te ajudar. –agacha em forma de reverencia- A partir de hoje estou a sua mercê, você não terá problemas com aquele baka, pois eu te ajudarei.

Hinata?

Sasuke: Aquele baka será seu Hinata e eu te ajudarei –disse sorrindo sarcasticamente, embora esteja falando sério-

Hinata: Sasuke-kun... Não precisa...

Sasuke: - passa a mão para enxugar as lagrimas de Hinata, mas esta a atravessa completamente fazendo sua face ficar séria e seus olhos profundos-

Hinata: - sente-se corar pela aproximação e volta a chorar, é triste... Duas almas... Que não podem se tocar.-

Sasuke: -se afasta- Não se preocupe. "Pois eu, sempre te protegerei. Até se for no corpo daquele baka... É uma promessa." –passa a mão na face de Hinata, sente seu coração apertar por não sentir, Hinata sente o mesmo sem parar de chorar- Pare de chorar. –Hinata para de chorar rapidamente-

Neji: CHEGA SASUKE!–chega Neji com sua aura em chamas, mas com expressão indiferente -

Hinata e Sasuke: -rapidamente se desgrudam, com a agilidade de um Hokague-

Sasuke: -afastou-se demais e atravessou a parede com o susto- Neji...

Hinata: -parou na parede toda corada e ficou pensando nas palavras de Sasuke-

"_Sempre te protegerei... é uma promessa... A minha promessa."_

**

* * *

****Continua...**

Mais um trabalho! Mais um capitulo... E descobri... TENHO FANS! –grito de emoção, cai pra trás e é pega por Sasuke-

Sasuke: ù.u

Reviews! Please! Pois terá especial de 50 reviews! Meus primeiros 50 reviews e ainda nem alcancei o décimo capitulo! \o/

Isa: Sasuke...

Sasuke: hum? ù.o

Isa: Posso te abraçar? É que é muita emoção... E...

Sasuke: Pode ù.ú

Isa: Mesmo?

Sasuke: Antes que eu mude de idéia ù.ú

Isa: -abraça Sasuke- EBAA! –Sasuke retribui- l.l

Sasuke: ¬¬

Isa: n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬...

**REPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! o/ ---------:**

**E – Pontas...**

Isa: EXPLODE! CABOM! \o/ -ainda abraçada no Sasuke-

Sasuke: Perdoe-a, ela anda meio maluca ultimamente ¬¬

Isa: É A FELICIDADE! \o/

Sasuke: Sei ¬¬

Isa: Onde você sente cócegas?

Sasuke: Não é da sua conta ù.u

Isa: Pena... ATÉ TERMINAR ESSA FIC EU PROMETO QUE VOU TE DEIXAR FELIZ SASUKE!

Sasuke: Quer saber como me deixar feliz? ¬¬

Isa: Quero!

Sasuke: ... –suspira-... –cochicha algo no meu olvido-

Isa: o.o...

Sasuke: ¬//¬

Isa: Prometo te deixar mais feliz ainda n.n!

Sasuke: ¬//¬

**Katsura Kaori:**

Isa: WOW! OBRIGADA! \o/ ... \O.O/...

Sasuke: Você tem uma fã ¬¬

Isa: EU SEIIIIIII \n.n/! QUE FELICIDADE!

Neji: Não adianta insistir ¬¬ ...

Isa: -cantando- O Neji é ciumento sim!

Neji: Ù.Ú

Isa: Vou deixar passar por causa do bônus lá no começa ta ;D?

Neji: Não adianta, vou embora ù.u –sai da sala-

Isa: Será que ele está mau?

Sasuke: Que se importa? ¬¬

Itachi: Isso é porque ninguém se preocupa com você. Todas me amam ¬¬.

Sasuke: Morra seu maldito futuro cego ¬¬.

Isa: QUEEEEE? ITACHI-SAN VAI FICAR CEGO?! Ó.Ò NÃO! NÃO PODE!

Itachi: Como vê...

Isa: Eu e o Sasuke cuidaremos bem de você! \o –agarra o braço do Sasuke-

Sasuke: -fica furioso-

Itachi: A única coisa que preciso do meu irmãozinho é o transplante de córnea ¬¬

Isa: TU NÃO TOCA NOS OLHOS DO SASUKE NEM FUDENDO!

Sasuke: Como vê... –sorri-

Isa: AGENTE CUIDA DE VOCÊ COM MUITO PRAZER! \n.n

Sasuke: NUNCA! Ò.Ó

**May-chan (Mayara Higurashe)... **

Isa: Tudo acabará bem! Palavra de escritora! o/ Mas não sem antes ter um pouco de dificuldades e.e...

Neji: O Sasuke não vai aprontar nada com minha prima se depender de mim!

Isa: Claro que não, ele é fantasma e.e. E você não tinha ido embora?

Neji: Tinha esquecido o dinheiro do ônibus.

Isa: Você pegando ônibus deve ser hilário xD.

Neji: Nem tanto u.ú

Isa: Você morto ficou muito legal. Sem aquela coisa da maldição da família secundária, você finalmente pôde respirar tranqüilo, né?

Neji: Como se eu morri? ¬¬

Isa: Deixa pra lá então xD.

**ViVizinha 123...**

Isa: Mas antes terá um pouco de NaruHina.

Sasuke: "Tudo para complicar a minha vida e aumentar os capítulos dessa fic ridícula ¬¬" Hum ¬¬.

Isa: Yondaime de anjo da guarda ficou estranho? ó.ò

Yondaime: Que pena n.n

Isa: Gosto tanto do Yon-yon, queria que ele participasse mais –encolhida num cantinho obscuro com um retrato do Yondaime e do Naruto juntos- Mas todo mundo erra desculpe... –ainda no cantinho obscuro-

Sasuke: ¬¬

Neji: Não vai fazer nada? Você sabe que o Kakashi não está mais aqui graças a mulher dele ¬¬

Sasuke: Não.

Neji: ¬¬

Yondaime: -caminhando até mim- n.n Você é uma boa escritora...

Isa: Isa is a good girl Yon-chan ç.ç

Sasuke: -de repente encosta em uma das paredes do cantinho escuro do meu lado, só que de pé- ¬¬

Yondaime: n.n.

Neji: -ignorado- Agora que já peguei a minha carteira eu vou embora ¬¬.

**Deca-chan...**

Neji: Como morrer se somos fantasma e já estamos mortos? ¬¬ A Hinata supera.

Hinata: ç.ç –chorando de emoção-

Neji: Depois de muita terapia –sai da sala indiferente e deixa Hinata lá chorando-

Hinata: ç.ç

**Marianah-chan...**

Isa: Q.Q? –vira o rosto para ver direito-

Yondaime: Também não é para tanto n.n"

Isa: Puts... Valeu. O.O

Sasuke: Pronto? ¬¬

Isa: Bem... Não sei, mas que eu prometo me esforçar mais eu prometo! n.n7

Sasuke: Ótimo ¬¬.

Yondaime: Vamos?

Isa: Vamos! E eu pago!

Sasuke: Onde você arranjou dinheiro? o.o

Isa: Neji pegou a carteira, mas EU fiquei que o dinheiro ;D Aham! n.nv

Sasuke: Não sabia desse seu lado.

Isa: Eu estava brincando, acha mesmo que eu roubaria o Neji? ù.u

Sasuke: ...

Yondaime: Deixa pra lá. Vamos logo.

**Fim do respondendo as reviews! o/ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Neji pegando ônibus...**

Neji: ¬¬... –de pé-

Pessoas no ônibus: "É branco" o.o –fitando Neji-

Neji: ¬¬

Como os estúdios se localizam em São Paulo xD OLHA O QUEBRA-MOLA! –quebra-mola seguido de um buraco enorme que faz um gay cair e se agarrar na cintura do Neji-

Gay: Ui! Desculpe! Qual é o seu nome? –ainda agarrado no Neji-

Neji: -olha gay com olhar assassino- ...

Gay: Ahhhh, você é tímido não é??? Meu nome é Ser gay –(Isa: Só pra aloprar XD –risos-)- Vamos ser amigos! Tenho certeza que agente vai se dar bem! Seremos íntimos! Eu sinto isso!

Neji: -olhar assassino-

Pessoas no ônibus: o.o...

Garotas e encalhadas no ônibus: "Não pode ser gay! Nãooooooooo T.T" o.o...

Neji: –olhar assassino, destruidor de 5 mundos-...

Ser gay: Glup! Ai que mau humor! –se afasta rapidamente-

Garotas e encalhadas do ônibus: "PROXIMA LOMBADA EU TASCO BEIJO NELE!" –olhares flamejantes-

Neji: ¬¬.

Nenê que estava do lado do Neji: BREAKKKKKKKKKKKK –vomita no Neji-

Neji: AAAAH! Ò.Ó –saia fumaça das orelhas do Neji-

Mamãe (Isa: do bebê viu gente? Não a minha ¬¬): DESCULPE! É que está crescendo os dentinhos! –pega lencinho na bolsa enorme de bebê e começa a limpar a boca do vomitador-

Neji: Tudo bem ù.u -nada feliz, tava com vontade de espancar o nenê, o gay e a Ford por não ter carros baratos xD-

-mais um quebra-mola-

Neji: -não se preveniu- Ahh! –tropeçou e caiu de cara no resto do vomito de nenê-

Moças do ônibus e Ser gay: Ai! ó.u

Neji: -explosão de fúria- PARA O ÔNIBUS! AQUI É O MEU PONTO! Ò.Ó

Velhinha da bengala em que o Neji tinha tropeçado antes de cair na gosma: Desculpe-me senhor... ó.ò

Neji: -explosão de fúria 2- ... –aura maligna- M-O-R-R-A.

Todos: -sentem a aura- "Glup! O.O"

Neji: -desce do ônibus e entra no apartamento onde mora- "MORRAM! SEUS FILHOS DA P----! SEUS (censurado) –ta pior que o Hiddan ¬¬-"

_Fim xD_

Desculpem-me a demora, sei que vocês já devem estar querendo me matar por lerem isso todo inicio de capitulo, mas esse é o meu 'discaimer'! o/ ok, confesso. Está cada vez mais difícil ter idéia para essa fic, nunca fui de enrolar muito, mas pelo menos uma vez queria escrever uma fic com 15 capítulos, está sendo difícil. Acho que já já dou um jeito de chegar aos "Finalmente".

**Historinha explicativa: **

Isa: z.z –dormindo-

Naruto: -entra no quarto e me cutuca sério- Isa-chan...

Isa: z.z

Naruto: -me chacoalha fraco- Isa-chan... –sério-

Isa: l.z Hã, Narutoo? –dormindo ainda-

Naruto: Isa-chan... –abaixa a cabeça-

Isa: Hã? o.o

Naruto: ... –olha nos meus olhos- CONTINUA A FIC! Ò.Ó

Isa: Boa noite ò.ó –se deita de novo- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo...

Naruto: AHHHHHH! –se levanta- TEME! EU DISSE QUE NÃO IA DAR CERTO!

Sasuke: -fica na porta do quarto- Baka, a culpa não é minha se você não faz nada certo ¬¬

Isa: Sasuke, eu te mato ò.z –não consegue voltar a dormir-

Sasuke e Naruto: -se retiram-

_Uma hora depois..._

Sasuke: -entra no quarto- Ei. –se senta na cama, do meu lado e me cutuca- É hora de acordar.

Isa: -se levanta- Taaaa –sonolenta-

Sasuke: Você tem que continuar a fic.

Isa: -chuta Sasuke pra fora do quarto e tranca a porta- SAIA! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: -do lado de fora, fica estressado- SUA... O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER? JÁ ESTÁ ACORDADA!

Isa: VOU ME TROCAR! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Ai não tem nada que eu já não conheça! Ò.Ó

Isa: TARADO! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: -pronto pra arrombar a porta- "PERA!" –fica imóvel- "Mulheres..." –cara de assassino-

Naruto: É teme... Não sou eu que faço tudo errado –sorriso vitorioso-

Sasuke: -cai na borrada com o Naruto-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Isa: -tomando café da manhã-

Hinata: I-Isa-san...

Isa: Que foi Hinata? n.n

Hinata: Continue a fic logo... –carinha de cão sem dono-

Isa: Vou tentar, ta? n.n

Hinata: Ta n.n –vai embora-

Isa: -mastiga o seu pão com manteiga e se esquece do que tinha acabado de falar-

Sasuke: -atrás daquela parede- Então? Ela vai fazer a fic?

Hinata: E-Ela disse que ia tentar. –junta os indicadores-

Sasuke: -bate a mão na testa- ù.u hmmmm.

Naruto: Ela não ta afim de fazer mesmo, né? ¬¬

Sasuke: -faz sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça-

Kakashi: Ohayo! n\

Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata: Ohayo Kakashi-sensei ù.u –pensativos-

Kakashi: O que houve?

Sasuke: Ela não quer continuar a fic ù.u

Kakashi: Ahhh, já tentaram a grosseria?

Sasuke: Parece que teremos que apelar para ela mesmo ù.u

Kakashi: Ok n\

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Isa: -assistindo TV- ¬¬

Kakashi: Ohayo n\

Isa: Oi.

Kakashi: -me bota nos ombros e me carrega até o computador- n\

Isa: MAS QUE... Ò.Ó –é posta da cadeira em frente ao computador-

Kakashi: Você não sai daí até continuar a fic.

Isa: Ok... ¬¬ -se vira e abre o Word-

_30 min depois..._

Isa: -vendo vídeos da Disney no YouTube e nem tocou no Word- n.n

Sasuke: -fecha o YouTube- Escreva... –olha assassino-

Isa: Taaaa ¬¬ -olha para o Word- "To sem idéiaaaaa T.T"

_20 min depois..._

Isa: z.z... –dormindo encima do teclado e só escreveu o titulo da fic-

Sasuke: ¬¬X Afff... –limpa baba que tava saindo da minha boca e me carrega de volta pro quarto- Não adianta. ¬¬

_Fim xD_

Isa: -recebe tiro na cabeça e morre-

Neji: Nada mais merecido ¬¬

Isa: -ressuscita- VI DEUS! °o°

Kakashi: -volta todo suado, arranhado, roxo, sem camisa e com a calça toda rasgada- CHEGUEI! O\

Isa: KAKASHI-SENSEI! \o\

Sasuke: Sensei? o.o

Kakashi: -desmaia-

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Especial 50 reviews!**

Ela estava ali, paralisada. Acabara de ganhar a ajuda do maior ninja de Konoha, espera! O que? Naruto não é mais o melhor? O que estava acontecendo? Seu rosto estava quente e suas bochechas mostravam seu nervosismo. Neji já estava do lado de fora lutando com Sasuke e ela... Imóvel. Parecia um sonho ou um filme, mas era real. Logo sentiu-se corar ainda mais então desviou seus pensamentos para outra coisa, qualquer coisa servia desde que a tirassem aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun! –correu em direção ao telefone mais próximo-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto: #E então Hinata-chan? Ta marcado para amanhã então?#

Hinata: T-ta-ta sim.

Naruto: #Então ta certo! Amanhã em frente ao Ichiraku ramen!#

Hinata: S-sim.

Naruto: #OTIMO! Tchau Hinata-chan!#

Hinata: T-Tchau Na-Naruto-kun. –Naruto desliga o telefone- "Amanhã ás quatro. Em frente ao Ichiraku... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EU VOU SAIR COM NARUTO-KUN! \o/"

Nem desconfiava que Sasuke tinha ouvido toda a conversa, não precisava estar atrás de parede alguma, já que, com o Byakugan desativado e não estando no boneco ele podia vagar livremente por ai sem que ninguém o visse.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Em frente ao Ichiraku ramen lá estava a jovem Hinata de cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e vestido violeta só que... Quatro horas e um minuto?! Naruto estava atrasado!

Hinata: "Será que ele se esqueceu?" –pensava apreensiva- "Será que ele desistiu? Será que ele esqueceu de mim?" –seu nervosismo era facilmente percebido por todos ao seu redor-

Tio da Ichiraku (cujo eu não sei o nome ¬¬): Hinata-san! O que faz ai parada?

Hinata: E-Esperando o-o Naruto-kun. Nós marcamos de sair.

Tio: Ahhhh! Um encontro? –disse sorridente-

Hinata: Sim... –percebe- N-NÃO! –cora muito- E-EU E-E-E NA-NARUTO-KUN NÃO TEMOS UM ENCONTRO! Ó//Ò A-Acho que ele nem vem... –disse tristemente-

Tio: -sua expressão muda, mas logo volta a sorrir- Não se preocupe que ele vem! Quem seria o idiota, burro e insensível de deixar uma violeta como você esperar aqui?

Hinata: -sorri vermelha como tomate- O-obrigada n///n

Tio: -sorri-

_Com Naruto..._

Naruto: na, Na, Na, NA! SAKURA-CHAN! –dormindo com direito a barriga de fora, gorro quase saindo e baba ensopando o travesseiro-

Sasuke: "Esse idiota... O que a Hinata viu nele?" ¬¬ -entra em Naruto- Hora de acordar! –se joga um balde de água gelada e sai do corpo do Naruto-

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –susto, olha para os lados- TEMEEEEEEEEEE! APAREÇA! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AI! FOI VOCÊ QUE... ME... –fica triste- Você não está mais aqui... –disse quase sussurrando e olha pro relógio- AHHHH! O ENCONTRO COM A HINATA-CHAN! \°O°/ -veste suas roupas correndo, deixando metade da bunda de fora e sua penteando o cabelo e pondo a bandana- JÁ ESTOU ATRASADO!

Sasuke: Bem feito, baka. –segue Naruto-

_Com Hinata:_

Hinata: Neji-niisan, o que você está fazendo aqui? ó.õ –olha dentro da bolsa o boneco do Neji-

Neji: Vim ver como é um 'encontro' fiquei curioso. Só isso. ¬¬ "Eu não confio naquele idiota. Não posso deixar Hinata sozinha com ele ò.ó"

Hinata: n.n"

Naruto: HINATAAA-SAAANNN! \o –chega suado- CHEGUEI! DE-DESCULPA A DEMORA! –chega, se inclina e bota as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o ar-

Hinata: V-você está bem? o//o

Naruto: Já! –se levanta e tentar se recompor ainda suado- Vamos?

Hinata: H-Hai!

Tiozinho (Isa: vai de apelido mesmo! n.n): BOA SORTE VOCÊS DOIS! \o

Hinata e Naruto: Haiii!

Sasuke e Neji: Pois eu digo totalmente o contrario ¬¬x

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto: A Sakura-chan disse que voltaria logo e... Até agora não voltou! -.-x

Hinata: Por quê?

Naruto: Eu também não sei! Acho que ela está gostando de ficar com o esquisito do Sai.

Hinata: Ahhhh...

Sasuke: Não acredito... "Ele está falando de outras garotas na frente dela! Só pode ser um idiota ¬¬X"

Neji: "Ele nem veste uma roupa decente! Ta mostrando meia lua e nem percebe! Ò.Ó Ahhhhh se eu estivesse vivo!"

Naruto: Hinata! Como está indo lá na sua casa?

Hinata: B-Bem. Por quê?

Naruto: Errrr... NADA! NADA NÃO HINATA-CHAN!

Hinata: "Na-Naruto-kun... Se preocupa comigo?" –cora-...Obrigada por se preocupar –sorri bondosamente, fazendo Naruto corar e o coração de ambos batendo mais forte-

Naruto: Na - Não tem que agradecer Hinata-chan! –sorri- Afinal... Você é minha amiga! "Uééé... Konoha está mais fria ultimamente ó,õ" –ainda com meia lua pra fora, mostrando a linda samba-canção de coraçõezinhos!-

Neji: "CADE O SASUKE?! PREFIRO A HINATA COM ELE DO QUE COM ESSE DESMIOLADO AI! Ò.Ó"

Sasuke: O encontro parece bem. Fora... Aquilo ¬¬ Ele não sente nada estranho, nem desconfia? ¬¬ Esta mostrando a cueca para toda a cidade e nem desconfia?! O que Hinata viu nesse cara? –fritando seus miolos pra descobrir o que tinha feito Hinata se apaixonar por Naruto-

Neji: Afinal.

Sasuke: O que.

Neji: Faz.

Sasuke: As pessoas.

Neji e Sasuke: Amarem? –sua expressão muda, de irritados para refletivo-

Sasuke: -para de andar e olha para o chão com o olhar negro- "Será... Que... Eu amei alguém enquanto estava vivo?" –olha para Hinata- "Será que alguém me amou?" –estende a mão, mas não adiantava... Ela já estava distante. E mesmo se a alcançasse, não podia tocá-la, era de mundos diferentes. Ele já estava morto e ela ainda estava viva. Triste. Não, Não era esse o sentimento. Era algo mais. Mas... O que?- Eu desejo...

X: Sasuke... –novamente... o mesmo plano preto. Sasuke olhou para trás e viu uma garota de cabelos róseos, porem não via seus olhos cujos a escuridão cobria- Sasuke...

-a garota começa a chorar, silenciosamente e entre muitos soluços-

Sasuke: -ficara imóvel, aquela garota não lhe era estranha, mas também não lhe era familiar, queria ir embora daquele lugar, mas não conseguia se mover-

X: Sasuke...-começou a chorar-

Sasuke: -volta a realidade- ?! –nervoso, se perguntou que diabos se passava? Quem era aquela garota? Sua cabeça começou a rodar, seus olhos estavam cansados e sua visão nublada, olhou para seus pés e novamente... Estava sumindo. Começou a tremer, estava em choque, pânico, medo. Queria se apoiar em alguém. Estava desaparecendo. ESTAVA DESAPARECENDO!-

_-som de passos-_

Hinata: A-Aqui está! –aponta para a carteira de Naruto que estava no chão- A-Achei sua carteira Na-Naruto-kun! –corre em direção da carteira, que estava a cinco passos em frente à Sasuke, se agacha, a pega, a limpa e se levanta sorridente- Achei você!

Estava lá. Não sabia por que, mas estava lá. Um anjo havia parado em sua frente e lhe sorrindo, tirando-lhe todo o nervosismo, restando apenas... Duas bochechas vermelhas, um brilho esperançoso nos olhos, um coração acelerado e... Medo. Medo de nunca mais... Ver aquele anjo. O tempo pareceu para diante aquele sorriso, hipnotizado, acho que é essa a palavra, hipnotizado, queria abraça-la e pedir. Pedir que, se ele fosse embora, ela fosse junto com ele.

Naruto: Hinataaaa!

Hinata: -se vira e vai embora- Aqui está!

Sasuke acordou, e foi mais rápido. E mais determinado que nunca! Agora, o corpo de Naruto o pertencia, não importava o que era seus sentimentos por Hinata, só sabia que eles existiam e que por intuição, deveria segui-los. Se ele prometeu que Naruto ficaria com ela? Bem, ele não prometeu 'alma' do Naruto.

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun?

Naruto/Sasuke: -sorriso 'A La Sasuke'- Vamos Hinata? n.n –levanta a calça, cobrindo a 'meia-lua'-

Hinata: -cora- S-Sim.

Naruto/Sasuke: -pega na mão de Hinata- Então vamos. –começa a andar de mãos dadas-

Hinata: -cora muito mais- "Estranho... Naruto-kun está tão..."

Neji: ALELUIA ELE COBRIU A CUECA! \Ò.ÓX/ -muito furioso-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sasuke/Naruto: Hinata, o... O que você quer fazer? –pergunta frio e vermelho-

Hinata: ... Humm... Bem... Errrrrr... –brinca com os polegares-

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: ...

Sasuke/Naruto: ...

Hinata: ...

Neji: ¬¬XXXXXX

Sasuke/Naruto: ...

Hinata: ...

Neji: -como voz do além- O POR DE SOL! Ò.Ó CA----! –cai a carteira da Hinata encima do Neji- X.X

Sasuke/Naruto: "Neji?! O.O" ?!

Hinata: "NEJI-NII-SAN! Ó//////Ò" O POR DO SOL! –abaixa o rosto vermelha-

Sasuke/Naruto: -vermelho- E - então esta bem ù//u –começa a andar em direção do parque, com as mãos no bolsos e rosto vermelho para ver o por do sol-

_Chegando ao parque..._

Sasuke/Naruto: -vira o rosto encabulado- "Droga! Ainda não está na hora!" Ainda não está na hora Hinata. –olha para Hinata que estava dois passos atrás dele-

Hinata: "Naruto-kun está estranho... Está mais sério, mais adulto... Não fez nenhuma piada nem gesto desde aquele momento da carteira, para ser sincera... Ele não falou quase nada. Será... Que eu... Fiz algo errado? Sorria... Sorria. Sorria, por favor." –abaixa a cabeça, com os olhos encharcados-

Sasuke?

Hinata: -começa a chorar-

Sasuke: Hinata?! Por -Por quê?! –mais vermelho ainda-

Hinata: ... "So-Sorria... P-P-P-Por favor"... –aperta fortemente as mãos em frente ao peito- So-sorria...

Sasuke/Naruto?!!

Hinata: ... O- o que há?!... Na-Naruto-kun...

Sasuke/Naruto: -entra em choque-

Hinata: E - Eu fiz a - alguma coisa? Por - Por favor... M-Me fale... "Seu jeito... Suas expressões... Lembram-me alguém... Alguém que me toca..." –lhe vem a imagem de Sasuke e suas palavras- "Sasuke-san..." –olha para Naruto- "...O que?... O que está havendo comigo?"

Sasuke/Naruto: -imóvel-

Hinata: ... –enxuga as lágrimas- D-D-desculpe-me... –olha para Naruto- "Entendi." ... Mas... Por favor... Sorria! "Sasuke!" –recuperou o ar- Por-Porque... Você é meu amigo Naruto-kun! –cerrou os punhos. Não. Aquilo não chegava perto de uma confissão. Não, ala não sabia que pela mascara de Naruto estava Sasuke. Sim, ela descobriu. Descobriu que sua paixão acabara de vez. Era hora de dizer... - SORRIA! "E... Adeus."

Sasuke/Naruto: -Amor? O que era aquilo? Não sabia. Só sabia que, aquelas palavras... Eram verdadeiras. Hinata estava dizendo adeus, adeus para uma ilusão. Para uma paixão que, nunca passou de admiração- ...

Neji: -de dentro da bolsa- Hinata! O pôr-do-sol!

Hinata: -ergue o rosto todo encharcado pelas lagrimas mais pesadas que derramara desde que nasceu- ... –sorri-

Sasuke/Naruto: -olha para o pôr-do-sol- !!! –ficou admirado, era definitivamente... Maravilhoso!-

Hinata: -pega na mão de Sasuke- Na-Naruto-kun... O - Obrigada, por tudo! M-Mas...

Sasuke/Naruto: -olha para Hinata, que tinha parado de chorar e estava sorrindo angelicalmente- "Eu te amo."

Sasuke/Naruto: -sai do corpo de Naruto, sendo observado por alguém-

Hinata: Te - tenho que ir! –larga a mão de Naruto e vai à direção a sua casa-

Naruto: -vê Hinata desaparecer-... Ué... Perdi alguma coisa? õ,ô –coça cabeça confuso-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! Chegou uma carta da Sakura! –entra no escritório da Hokague arfando-

Tsunade: Um relatório?

Shizune: Não, um telegrama urgente! –entrega o pequeno envelope nas mãos de Tsunade-

Tsunade: Hmmmmm. –abre o envelope e lê o telegrama, e o conteúdo, fez Tsunade arregalar seus olhos e começar a tremer-

Shizune: Tsunade-sama? –notando a expressão da Hokague, ficou extremamente nervosa- Você está pálida!

Tsunade: ...Shi-Shizune... Convoque os ninjas... Isso é uma missão Rank S. –sem tirar os olhos assustados do papel, sem duvida, o motivo, era surpreendente-

**Continua...**

* * *

_Sentimentos são_

_Fáceis de mudar_

_Mesmo entre quem não ver que alguém pode ser seu par_

_Basta um olhar_

_Outro não espera_

_Para assustar_

_E até perturbar_

_Mesmo Bela e a Fera_

_Sentimentos assim_

_Sempre é uma surpresa_

_Quando ele vem_

_Nada o detêm_

_É uma chama acesa_

_Sentimentos assim_

_Para nos trazer_

_Novas sensações_

_Doces emoções_

_E um novo prazer_

_Sentimentos vêm_

_Para nos trazer_

_Novas sensações_

_Doces emoções_

_E um novo prazer_

_E numa estação_

_Como a primavera_

_Sentimentos são_

_Como uma canção_

_Para a Bela e a Fera_

_Sentimentos são_

_Como uma canção_

_Para a Bela e a Fera_

_Para a Bela e a Fera..._

A musica que me inspirou nesse capitulo XD

**REPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! o/ ---------:**

**Mayara Higurashe...**

Isa: TEM CERTEZA! Dificuldades fazem parte da vida!

Rock Lee: E da juventude! –pose de 'nice guy'-

Isa: -aparece vestida de branco, se junta a Sasuke que tira uma baquetinha não sei de onde- Pronto? n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬ Pronto.

Isa: COMECEM! o/ -cortinas se abrem, mostrando uma orquestra e um coral-

Coral: O Nejiiiiii... É ciumentooo u.u...

Sasuke: -ordena a orquestra, mexendo a varetinha pra lá e pra cá-

Neji: -ativa o Byakugan e afasta toda a orquestra e o coro- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Isa: Poxa, tava tão legal ú,u

Sasuke: Vamos embora. –se vira, tira as roupas formais e volta pro cenário normal-

Isa: Kakashi-senseiii –cuidando do ser ainda desmaiado-

Sasuke: Ele ainda não acordou?

Isa: Não.

Sasuke: Pena.

**E – Pontas...**

Isa: Mais uma que ta desde o começo conosco! \o

Neji: Não adianta insistir. Não participo mais desse quadro ridículo! –vai embora-

Isa: Obrigada pelos elogios, espero muito que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! E... O que faz o Sasuke feliz? –olha vermelha para o Sasuke-

Sasuke: -vermelho-

Isa: SIMPLES! O... –Sasuke tampa a minha boca-

Sasuke: Não.

Isa: Mas! –tampa de novo-

Sasuke: Não!

Isa: Sinto muito, mas ele não deixa ú.u

Kakashi: Uhggggggg... –acorda-

**Katsura Kaori...**

Isa: THANKS!

Neji: EU NÃO SOU CIUMENTO! Ò.Ó

Isa: É SIM! E desculpe se demorei, mas acho que já ta tudo explicado acima u.u

Itachi: Uma esmolinha por favor...

Sasuke: Saia seu cretino –olha diabólico-

Tobi: But, Tobi is a good boy! Ç.Ç

Isa: Isso! Tobi is a good boy!

Sasuke: LEVA! –empurra o Itachi pra cima da Kaori-

Kaori: EBA! –Sasuke vai embora-

Isa: NADA DISSO! –pega Itachi de volta e vai atrás do Sasuke- ELE É SEU IRMÃO!

Sasuke: MAS ISSO NÃO ME IMPEDE DE MATÁ-LO! Ò.Ó

Isa: Afff.

Itachi: Continuando...

Isa: Bem... Como são irmãos... Suponho que seja a mesma coisa que os faça felizes... OU SEJA... O SEX! –Sasuke pula encima de mim tampando minha boca-

Sasuke: Ca-la-da!

Isa: Sai de cima de mim! Ò///Ó

Sasuke: -sai de cima e me levanta-

Itachi: Eu ainda não estou cego, então, se quiserem fazer isso vão lá encima! Ò/.\Ó

Isa e Sasuke: -vermelhos-

**Dedessa-chan...**

Isa: CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM HIHIHUIII! –explode de alegria—volta aos vivos e abraça o Sasuke- 50! 50 REVIEWS! SASUKE, 50 REVIEWS ANTES DO DÉCIMOS CAPITULO! É O RECORDE!

Sasuke: -vermelho- Errrr...

Isa: -percebe o que está fazendo e larga ele- D-desculpa.

Sasuke: N-Não foi nada –desvia o olhar-

Kakashi: Uhgggggg...

Isa: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: I-Icha... Icha...

Isa: ¬¬X –vai embora- não adianta, esse ta dormindo já.

Sasuke: -sorri maliciosamente-

**Max u.u Mayara...**

Isa: Ele sempre foi! –percebe o que ta dizendo- Éhhhhh... Q-QUERO DIZER: E-Ele é?! –confusa-

Sasuke: -sorri- Não finja. –chega pertinho-

Isa: -pifa- O///////O

Hinata: O - Obrigada –brincando com os dedos-

Naruto: Hinata-chan! Você está muito meiga nessa fic!

Hinata: -pifa e desmaia-

Naruto: HINATA-CHAN! –acuda Hinata!-

Isa: Se afasta antes que eu acabe que nem ela!

Sasuke: -chega mais perto e mais perto com sorriso malicioso-

Isa: O////////O

Kakashi: -acorda- hn?

Isa: Eh! Kakashi-sensei acordou/o/ -sai da frente do Sasuke e vai acudir o sensei-

Kakashi: o\?

Isa: Ah! Senhorita Max, a bandeira...

Neji: DEVOLVE A MINHA CUECA! Ò.Ó

Max: VEM PEGAR! –sai correndo com Neji logo atrás-

Isa: É , eu sabia que era suspeita n.n"

**Deca-chan...**

Neji: -pega todo o arsenal de armas- POR QUE TODO MUNDO ODEIA MINHA EXISTENCIA?! Ò.Ó

Isa, Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi: o.o"

Isa: Eu faço as pessoas chorarem? Uau. Estou alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo! \o/ E ESSE ARSENAL É MEU! Ò.Ó –pega arsenal de volta-

Sasuke: 52 reviews... Nunca pensei que uma fic tão melosa redaria tanto ¬¬

Isa: É, eu nem acredite no que escrevi aqui, e é tudo por instinto! –bota as mãos na cabeça- Será que sou tão melosa assim?! De onde saem idéia, tão, tão... ROMANTICAS?!

Sasuke: -sorri- "Suspeito..."

Isa: -com medo do sorriso do Sasuke- Uhhhh.

**Até o próximo capitulo! E muito obrigada pelas 52 reviews! \o/**


	10. Chapter 10

As luzes da sala da Hokage estavam totalmente apagadas, eram inúteis, pois o pôr-do-sol iluminava o lugar perfeitamente...

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! Chegou uma carta da Sakura! –entra no escritório da Hokage arfando-

Tsunade: Um relatório?

Shizune: Não, um telegrama urgente! –entrega o pequeno envelope nas mãos de Tsunade-

Tsunade: Hmmmmm. –abre o envelope e lê o telegrama, e o conteúdo, fez Tsunade arregalar seus olhos e começar a tremer-

Shizune: Tsunade-sama? –notando a expressão da Hokage, ficou extremamente nervosa- Você está pálida!

Tsunade: ...Shi-Shizune... Convoque os ninjas... Isso é uma missão Rank S. –sem tirar os olhos assustados do papel, sem duvida, o motivo, era surpreendente-

**Capitulo 10**

Hinata corria pelas ruas de Konoha a todo vapor com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ela finalmente estava livre! Finalmente pode falar o que sentia para o Naruto, seus verdadeiros sentimentos: Admiração e amizade. Descobriu que estava realmente amando! Ela ia falar para ele, jogar-se em seus braços, abraça-lo e beija-lo! COMO?!

Hinata: -parou de correr- "Mas ele... Está morto." –cerrou os punhos e abaixou a cabeça olhando para seus próprios pés- "Como?... Isso é... Impossível."

Como ela poderia amá-lo? Ele já estava morto, não restara mais nada dele fora sua bandana e sua espada... Mais nada. Como poderia jogar-se em seus braços, abraça-lo e beija-lo? Como se amariam? Impossível. Era um amor impossível.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sasuke se deparava com os mesmos pensamentos.

Sasuke: Parecia que ela estava dizendo 'Adeus'... Não! Não pode! Ela não pode dizer adeus para o Naruto! Arrrrrg! O que eu fiz de errado?! –segurou sua cabeça forte, tentando esquecer a cena, mesmo que no fundo ele estava sorrindo- NÃO! Não posso! IMPOSSIVEL! –Sasuke abriu os olhos e logo estava novamente no plano preto-

_YYY: Desgraçado_. –desta vez era um homem pálido, de cabelos e roupas negros, que mostrava o umbigo, cuja escuridão cobria os olhos-_ Sasuke... Ela era quase minha._

_Sasuke: Hein?_

_YYY: Você devia estar morto! Ela era quase minha! –levanta kunai ao alto-_

_Sasuke: Ela quem? ô.õ_

_XXX: SAI! N-NÃO! _–a mesma menina chega por atrás e o segura desesperadamente-_DEIXE-O EM PAZ! ELE PRECISA DE CUIDADOS! _

_YYY: S-SAKURA! _–este abaixa a kunai-

_XXX: SAI! NÓS DEVEMOS PROTEGÊ-LO! DEVEMOS PROTEGÊ-LO DO..._

_YYY: EU SEI SAKURA! _

_XXX: E-ENTÃO!!! O-O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM ESSA KUNAI SAI?! _–a menina começou a chorar novamente-

_YYY: -deixa kunai cair no chão- Sakura... _–a abraça-

_XXX: E - Eu... Quero ele vivo! _–falava entre soluços fortes e gaguejos-

_Sasuke?!!! _–arregalou os olhos. Ouviu direito? Queriam-no vivo?! Ele estava vivo?! ELE ESTAVA VIVO?!-

Sasuke acorda do sonho novamente com os olhos arregalados e face pálida. Ele cobre seus olhos com uma das mãos e percebe que estava tremendo, tremendo... De emoção! Ele... Estava vivo!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata andava sozinhas pelas ruas da cidade, pensando no que deu nela para sustentar aquele amor, ele era um fantasma e já estava morto, ela uma viva. No que deu nela?

TUM! Levantou a cabeça para ver em quem tinha esbarrado.

Hinata: Ten... Ten?

Tenten: Hinata? Boa tarde!

Hinata: -abaixou a cabeça de novo- Boa... Tarde.

Tenten: O-O que houve Hinata?!

Hinata: Nada... O dia foi... Pesado para mim, só isso. –ultrapassou a amiga e continuou a andar-

Tente: H-Hinata! –põe a mão no ombro da amiga, fazendo-a parar no lugar- Vamos passear?

Hinata: -Acompanhou a amiga-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto: -voltando para casa- Yosh! Não me lembro de nada -.-... E o que a Hinata-chan disse mesmo? –coçando a cabeça-

Kakashi: -aparece atrás do Naruto- Naruto!

Naruto: -leva susto- AHHHHH! DETTEBAYO KAKASHI-SENSEI! VÁ PRA... Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Temos uma nova missão. Tsunade-sama está nos esperando em seu escritório.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei... Por que está tão sério?

Kakashi: ... Porque... –pensa na expressão de Shizune quando o chamou- Ah! Eu sempre fui sério ¬\

Naruto: MENTIROSO! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Que seja... u\ -abre o livrinho (Isa: Urg! Eu ainda queimo esse livro! ù.ú –quase rasgando o script com os dentes-) e começa a ler pondo a outra mão no bolso- Vamos. –ambos se dirigem a sala da Hokage-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tenten: Então o Lee disse "VIVA O FOGO DA JUVENTIDE! o/" Hahahahahaha n.n –sentadas em um banco da braça e tomando sorvete, as duas amigas conversavam. Principalmente Tenten que contava as proezas e imitava algumas ações do Lee e sem deixar o sorvete cair!-

Hinata: Tenten-chan...

Tenten: Hã? n.n

Hinata: Nada.

Tenten: Ahhh, que foi?! Conta! –sacode a amiga- xD

Hinata: O-O SORVETE, TENTEN-CHAN! Ô.Ô

Tenten: -para de sacudir a amiga- Pronto! Agora... O que você ia me perguntar:D

Hinata: Hmmmm... V-Você... Está gostando do Lee-kun?

Tenten: ° °...

_Silêncio..._

Hinata: A-AH! °O° N-NÃO Q-QUIS... RE-RETIRO A P-PERGUNTA!

Tenten: ...Vou admitir... Antes... Eu gostava do Neji.

Hinata: ° ° ...

Tenten: O que foi?

Hinata: N-Nada! O.o "M-Mas como?! Ela nunca foi lá em casa! Nem conversava com ele!"

_Dentro da bolsa..._

Neji: Ahhhh, sorte que esse não é meu corpo ù.u No que será que a Hinata está falando õ.o? –'escala' o forro da bolsa até a abertura- Quem é ela?

_Fora da bolsa..._

Hinata: Compreendo... Neji-nii-san sempre foi muito atraente, ele é culto, educado e muito gentil. Sempre me protegeu muito.

Tenten: ... –abaixa o rosto cobrindo os olhos com a franja-

Hinata: Neji-nii-san é um anjo n.n Tenten? õ.ò

Tente: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ToT E - Eu tava tentando superar! O Neji foi minha paixão de infância junto com o Lee! Eu estava apaixonada pelos dois! E quando eu decidi me declarar para o Lee, o Neji morreu! –põe as mãos na cabeça- Agora que eu estava superando-do! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ToT –põe as mãos na coxa e segura o tecido da bermuda forte- D-Desculpa! E - Eu sou uma chorona T-T, Hinata? –olha para a amiga-

Hinata: snif, sniffff... ToT –tentando conter as lágrimas-

Tenten: O-O que foi Hinata? Q.Q"

Hinata: É-É, É-É... É que...

Tenten: Você também sofre com o amor?! Q.Q

Hinata: I-ISSO! ToT –põe a mão fechada em frente ao peito-

Tenten: -abraça a amiga- CALMA HINATA! JUNTAS, AGENTE CONSEGUE! TOT

Hinata: -abraça a amiga- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "O pior é que eu não tenho certeza! T-T" Q.Q

_De dentro da bolsa:_

Neji: '¬¬""- bate a mão de boneco testa- ù.ú" Hump! O Sasuke deve estar melhor do que eu agora. ¬¬ Mas... –olha para a menina de cabelos castanhos- Ela me conheceu... Afff, ótimo, conheci uma chorona, agora só falta eu conviver com um idiota ¬¬

_Fora da bolsa..._

Lee: TENTEN-CHAN! \°O°

Tenten: LEE! TOT -se esconde atrás da Hinata-

Hinata: T-Tenten?! O.o

Lee: -se agacha na frente da Tenten- Tenten-chan, está chorando?! Por quê?! Ó.Ò –põe suas mão no colo da Tenten-

Tenten: NÃO É NADA LEE! SAI! SAI, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! TOT

Lee: Mas... Tenten-chan ó.ò... NÃO! Ò.Ó

Tenten: O-O que? Q.Q –tira seu rosto encharcado e vermelho de trás das costas da Hinata-

Lee: O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE NUNCA SE RENDE! Ò.Ó9 –mostra o punho fechado com os olhos em chamas-

Tenten: Hn? Q.Q

Lee: TEMOS QUE RE-ACENDER SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE MINHA FLOR! Ò.Ó

Tenten: Hn? Ò//Q

Lee: VAMOS LÁ! –puxa Tenten pela mão- VAMOS RE-ACENDER SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE COM O MARAVILHOSO CURRY DA VIDA! o/

Tenten: -muito vermelha (de raiva e vergonha xD)- LEE! –soca Lee longe!- SEU!... AH! VAMOS LOGO VAI! –arrasta Lee (Isa: que tava quase desmaiado xD –risos-) até o restaurante onde ele ia em Konoha para comer curry-

Hinata: Tchau Tenten-chan! n.nl

Tenten: Tchau Hinata-chan! \o E boa sorte! –desaparece com o Lee-

Hinata: Tchau... –sai quase como um cochicho, pelo menos voltou a sorrir-

Neji: Hinata!

Hinata: -olha para sua bolsa e vê a cabeça de Neji para fora- Neji-nii-san?! O.o "É mesmo! Neji-nii-san estava aqui!"

Neji: Aquela menina me conhecia? o.o

Hinata: A Tenten-chan? Sim.

Neji: E aquele idiota?

Hinata: O Lee-chan? Claro!

Neji: ¬¬X "Ótimo. Eu convivia com uma chorona e um idiota"

Hinata: ó.õ? Mais o Gai-sensei, é claro n.n

Neji: Quem é ele?

Hinata: O seu sensei, ele é muito parecido com o Lee, são idênticos! Usam a mesma roupa, o mesmo corte de cabelo e a sobrancelha do Gai-sensei é maior ainda! n.n

Neji: -lhe vem a cabeça a imagem de um homem bronzeado, usando as mesmas roupas que o Lee (só que, com o colete aberto), olhos galanteadores, com sorriso e pose de Elvis Presley- To enjoado X.X

Hinata: Por quê? –risos-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sasuke corria pelas ruas de Konoha, olhando cuidadosamente para todos os lados. Estava à procura de alguém. Uma alguém chamada Hinata. Se houvesse, mesmo que pequena a chance dele estar vivo, ele correria atrás dela, se estivesse vivo ele e Hinata poderiam ficar juntos! Tinha que acha-la, arrumar suas coisas e ir atrás dessa chance! É a única chance! Não poderiam rejeitá-la!

Sasuke: Hinata... Hinata... Hinata!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto: Qual é a missão, vovó Tsunade?

Tsunade: "Já já eu te mostro quem é a vovó ¬¬X" Sakura te falará quando vocês chegarem lá ¬¬ -apóia as costas da mão no queixo e olha para fora da janela-

Naruto: NEM! QUERO SABER DA MISSÃO AGORA, VOVÓ TSUNADE! –bate na mesa da Tsunade com as duas mãos, estava impaciente, não gostava de segredos e estava muito curioso sobre a missão-

Tsunade: -olha friamente para Naruto, fita-o, fazendo-o ficar quieto e logo desvia o olhar para Shizune- Você só convocou esse ninjas, Shizune?

Shizune: -com Ton-Ton no colo- Você não disse quantos ninjas devia convocar, Tsunade-sama. Pensei que Naruto-kun e Kakashi-sempai fossem o suficiente.

Tsunade: Pois não são. Há muitas pessoas jogando nesse jogo e somente Naruto e Kakashi não são o suficiente, para essa missão precisaremos do Byakugan, de um Q.I de 200, experiência com insetos e experiência com animais.

Shizune: Está falando do Time 8?

Tsunade: E chame o Shikamaru também, ele anda muito preguiçoso e vai ser útil nessa missão. Quero todos aqui na minha sala amanhã de manhã. –voltou a fitar a janela-

Naruto: NANIIIIIII?! SÓ ISSO?! SÓ AMANHÃ?! VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO CADUCA E-!!! –Kakashi tampa a boca do Naruto com a mão e o carrega pra fora daqui-

Kakashi: Ok Hokage-sama! Amanhã de manhã estaremos aqui, em ponto! n\

Todos: -gota enorme-

Naruto: ME SOLTA KAKASHI-SENSEI! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: -aponta para Tsunade e Naruto a olha-

Naruto: Glup! O.O –uma aura maligna saia da Tsunade e se ele falasse mais alguma coisa, com certeza, seria o seu fim- Na, NA! Vamos Kakashi-sensei! n.n"" –Naruto sai da sala da Hokage seguido de seu sensei-

Shizune: n.n"

Tsunade: -vira para Shizune- Yosh! Doeu até meu olho! -.- -abre a gaveta e retira uma garrafa de sakê- Nada melhor do que beber para aliviar o estresse u.u –abre a garrafa-

Shizune: Então... Você está tranqüila?

Tsunade: Pelo contrário! Se essa missão fracassar, Konoha ficará muito venerável para as outras vilas –o tom de voz da Hokage fica sério novamente- Se essa missão fracassar Konoha poderá entrar em sérios riscos com as vilas inimigas. Éuma missão que tem que ser cumprida o mais rápido e perfeitamente o possível. –começa a beber-

Shizune: Vou enviar ninjas para avisarem os convocados. –sai da sala-

Tsunade: "É uma missão arriscada, suponho, mas... Ele conseguem. Tenho certeza. Aposto todas as minhas fichas neles." Nada como um bom sakê u.u

**Continua...**

* * *

O final ficou meio clichê, mas... Ficou bom u.u E então? Estranharam eu não ter aparecido no começo? ;D Pois é, eu achei que estava roubando um pouco a cena (percebi que tinha mais explicações do que a história em si o.o) então cortei o de cima e vou ficar pro final dos capítulos mesmo n.n Mas não consigo deixar de comentar na história, de forma moderada, claro xD. Ah! Agora eu tenho Orkut :3 Ta lá no meu perfil! Quem quiser, pode me add, mas antes... Por favor... Pelo amor de Deus... Me envia um recado u.u!

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! o/ ---------:**

**May-chan... **

Isa: Ta cada vez mais rápida o.o

Sasuke: Realmente... o.o

Isa: Bem, acho que eu... Eu tenho um lado romântico, sim. –cora-

Kakashi: A fic poderia ser melhor u\

Sasuke e Isa: ¬¬?

Kakashi: Você precisa de mais material de base ¬\

Isa: Mate... –Kakashi me entrega uma montanha de mini-livros-

Kakashi: Quero que você estude, memorize e decore todos esses livros u\

Isa: -olha um dos livros- "Pa - paraíso do flerte?" –pasma- ¬¬" "Jogar no fogo ou não jogar?"

Kakashi: Os originais estão lá em casa, então nem adianta você queimar esses u\

Isa e Sasuke: "Jogar!" –ameaça de jogar os livros no Kakashi, mas este some no mesmo tempo- Droga...

Isa: -suspira, ainda com os olhos nas mãos- May, acho que agora a missão está muito obvia, dei muitas dicas e é só juntar tudo:D

**E - Pontas...**

Naruto: -pega Sakura no colo- FICO SIM! n.n

Hinata: -desmaia-

Sakura: BAKA! Ò.Ó-sai do colo do Naruto- SASUKE-KUNNNN! –pula no colo do Sasuke-

Isa: -olha para Sakura e Sasuke- Sai daí, por favor ¬¬ "Inner Isa: LARGA DELEEEE Ó.Ó"

Sakura: -mostra dedo do meio- Ele é meuuuu! –se esfrega no Sasuke-

Isa: Você vai deixar?

Sasuke: -me fita sorrindo como se estivesse dizendo "Só se você falar"- ...

Isa: "maldito" ¬¬ -suspira- Continuando... Obrigada! Também ri ao escrever aquilo! n.n

Naruto: -com a Hinata desmaiada em seu colo e com uma kunai do Neji no pescoço- EU SOU FÃ DA DISNEY!

Isa: Eu também!

**Max u.u Mayara...**

Neji: Nem ta tão perfeita assim ù.u

Isa: Que segredoo:3

Sasuke: Eu não sou perfeito ¬¬

Sakura: É SIM! XD –se esfrega ainda mais no Sasuke-

Naruto: Lamennnnnnn :3

Isa: Só corrigindo: A Hinata não esqueceu o Naruto, ela só percebeu que amava o Sasuke e que só tinha admiração pelo Naruto ¬¬

Neji: -pensando um pouco- Ok, eu não te odeio u.u... MAS DEVOLVE A MINHA CUECA! Ò.Ó

Max: Ahhhhhhhh ó.ò

Naruto: Lamennnnnnn :3

Sakura: Sasukeeeeee :3

Sasuke: -odiando aquilo, mas não larga a Sakura-

Isa: ¬¬X

**Deca-chan...**

Sakura: Não abrace o Sasuke-kun! –dá borrada em Deca-chan que voa longe e volta para o colo do Sasuke-

Isa: Quando eu recebi o primeiro, pensei que eram risos ou que tinha engasgado O.O

Neji: Não encoste na minha prima, Sasuke! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Olhe para minha situação e diga se tenho condição! ¬¬

Neji: -vê uma Sakura no colo de um Sasuke prestes a explodir e a chefe quase que congelando os dois com o olhar- Tem razão, mas não encoste na minha prima!

Sasuke: ¬¬

**Katsura Kaori...**

Neji: É! É divertido, sim, sabe?! –tendo um treco- Huahahahaha! É SUPER DIVERTIDO! \O/ -cai no chão desmaiado-

Todos: o o"

Kakashi: -voltando- Que bom que a fic está boa n\

Isa: 'ISA-SAMA'?! –enfarta de orgulho-

Naruto: -larga a Hinata- ISA-CHAN \°O°

Isa: -ressuscita- Ai ai, que sonho bom eu tive n.n Continuando a responder... Agora a missão não é nenhum segredo, ta é muito obvia u.u

Itachi: -aparece todo suado- u/.\u

Isa: -olha a figura do Itachi-

Sakura: Sasukeeeeeee X3

Isa: -olha Sakura- Larga dele.

Sakura: O que?

Sasuke: -me olha abismado-

Isa: Larga ele ¬¬

Sakura: NEM A PAU!

Isa: -pega taco de basebol com pregos- É mesmo?

Sakura: -vai embora com o rabo entre as pernas- E-ELE AINDA SERÁ MEU! –sai correndo-

Sasuke: -me olha e sorri-

Isa: -retribui o sorriso-

**Fim do "Respondendo ás reviews".**


	11. Chapter 11

_As coisas... Estão finalmente começando a se juntar... –sorri- Vejo problemas..._

**Capitulo 11**

Hinata voltava para casa, já estava de noite, o que a fez demorar foi o fato que o Lee não acordava e ficou ela e Tenten no desespero de acordá-lo, mas deu tudo certo no final com o auxilio de um balde de água fria.

Neji: Aquele cara ronca demais! ¬¬

Hinata: Não fale assim do Lee-san, Neji n.n"

Neji: É sério, não consigo me acostumar com o fato de que eu andava com eles ¬¬X

Hinata: Hahahahahaha.

Shizune: Hinata-san! –pula do teto de uma casa e aparece á frente da moça- Você está convocada para um missão Rank S! Deve comparecer amanhã, na sala da Hokage-sama pela manhã.

Hinata: Rank S? –seu olhar fica sério e preocupado ao mesmo tempo-

Shizune: Hai! A missão será comunicada amanhã, não se esquece, Hinata-san! –falou a moça com um olhar sério-

Hinata: Hai.

Shizune: -desaparece-

Sasuke: HINATA!

Hinata: -se vira e vê a imagem de Sasuke correndo em sua direção- Sa - Sasuke?!

Sasuke: -para em frente da moça com um sorriso enorme, lembrando os do Naruto, mas com o jeito conservador dos Uchiha- Hina...

Hiashi: Hinata! Entre em casa agora! –falava o homem da janela de seu quarto-

Hinata: -virando-se para trás, fitando o pai- S-SIM! °o° -entra em casa- Venha Sasuke! –olha para o fantasma e cora ao ver seu sorriso-

Sasuke: -entra silenciosamente junto com Hinata-

_Na bolsa..._

Neji: E ainda negam o caso -.-"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata: -tomando banho-

Sasuke: -sentado do lado de fora do banheiro- "Eu estou vivo... Tenho que ir atrás do meu corpo! Tenho que contar isso para Hinata!" –lembra-se dos seus sonhos e da missão- "Mas... Onde tudo isso se encaixa?! Ò.Ó Minha missão, Yondaime, Hinata, Neji, o Baka, meu corpo... ONDE?! Melhor deixar Hinata fora disso..." –abaixou a cabeça- "Maldição..."

Neji: Hei, saia daí ¬¬ -aparece na frente do Sasuke- Hinata está no banho, idiota.

Sasuke: -leva susto- O.O –Se afasta do Neji e acaba atravessando a porta de costas entrando no banheiro-

Neji: HEY! Ò////Ó VOLTA AQUI! S-S-S-SEU CRETINO! SAFADO! –grita, mas não se atreve a entrar-

Sasuke: Que foi? õ.o –olha pra trás e vê Hinata tomando banho- O.O...

Hinata: Lalaliri lalalá! –cantarolando musica da Cinderela enquanto passa o condicionador- n.n

Sasuke: -super mega iper ultra vermelho- O//////////////////////////O –sente algo pegar na sua perna- HEY! Ò///////////////////////////////////Ó -olha pra trás e vê que está sendo puxado pela mão do Neji- Hei, hei, hei! ME SOLTA! –sem jeito-

_Do lado de fora..._

Neji: -puxando Sasuke pelo pé com uma mão e com a outra tampando os olhos- Cretinoooooooooooooooo! ELA É MINHA PRIMA, SEU BASTARDOOO! DX

_Do lado de dentro..._

Sasuke: -com os olhos fechados e tentando se segurar em tudo pra não ir pra fora e apanhar do Neji- "PQP! MALDIÇÃO! PENSE, SASUKE, PENSE! Ò.Ó" DX Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

Hinata: -desliga o chuveiro-

Sasuke e Neji: O.O?!

Neji: -aproveita e puxa o Sasuke pra fora- Agora você vai ver... –olhar infernal-

Sasuke: Ò.Ó Tente! –estoura veia do Neji (Isa: Minha fia, os Pan já acabaram! o/)-

Neji: -começa a bater no Sasuke-

Sasuke: -começa a bater no Neji (Isa: Eu amo um barraco:D)-

_Minutos depois..._

Hinata: -sai dos banheiro já com a camisola- B-Boa n.n –olha a cena- Noite? Õ.o –presencia a quase segunda morte de Neji e Sasuke estirados no chão- SASUKE-KUN! NEJI-NIISAN! \°O°/

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Sasuke: Hinata... Hinata..._

_Hinata: -em um plano preto- Sas... Suke?_

_Sasuke: -abraça Hinata- Eu te amo. –sério-_

_Hinata: -cora fortemente, mas não fala nada-_

_Sasuke: -acaricia o topo da cabeça da Hinata- _

_Hinata: Sasuke... Kun..._

_Sasuke: Sim?_

_Hinata: Por que você... Invadiu o meu sono pra me falar isso?_

_Sasuke: -silencio-_

_Hinata: Sasu... –Sasuke afasta Hinata um pouco de si e a mão que estava em sua cabeça dirigiu-se para seu queixo e a forçou a olhar para cima e fitar os olhos ônix do ex-Uchiha-_

_Sasuke: -fita os olhos perolados da Hyuuga e cora- "Eu estou ficando pior que o baka..." –sem jeito- "Beije-a!" –a solta e vai embora-_

_Hinata: Sasuke! –vai atrás e o agarra pelo braço do kimono-_

_Sasuke?! –fita a Hyuuga- O que foi? –surpreso-_

_Hinata: Sa-Sa-Sa-S-S-Sasu-su-Sasu-ke-ke... Sasuke..._

_Sasuke: Hinata, eu não tenho muito tempo..._

_Hinata: -larga Sasuke e se empurra pra trás- E - Então po-pode ir... –sorri vermelha-_

_Sasuke: -olha Hinata surpreso, mas se vira e vai embora. Afinal... Aquilo era um sonho, um sonho onde ele tinha entrado só pra falar 'aquilo', um sonho... Que "ela esquecerá quando acordar"-_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Na mesa do café da manhã Hinata comia tranqüilamente, não tinha dormido nada aquela noite depois daquele sonho com Sasuke, "Será que ele invadiu mesmo meus sonhos?", "Será que ele falou mesmo 'aquilo'?", essas perguntas não saião da cabeça da jovem Hyuuga.

Hanabi: Irmã... Você está bem?

Hinata: -olha pra irmã e sorri carinhosamente- S - sim, por – por que a pergunta, Hanabi?

Hanabi: Seu rosto está vermelho desde que você acordou, está com febre?

Hinata: Oh! O - oh... N – Não! –põe a mão na testa- Não estou –sorri- ufa. Se eu estivesse com febre não ia poder ia na missão... A MISSÃO! O.O –sai correndo em direção do quarto para se arrumar, pois já estava atrasada-

Sasuke: -vagando calmamente pelos corredores da mansão- u.u... "Missão..." –sente algo passar a mil por hora do lado dele, olhou para trás e viu Hinata quase caindo na curva- o.o" Pra quê tudo isso?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto: -dormindo- De... te...bayoooooooooooo! –jorra sangue do nariz- xD Uhuhuhuhu!

_Sakura: -entra- Narutooooo... –voz sensual-_

_Naruto: -vestido de Ero-sennin- Uow! Sakura-chan! –jorra sangue do nariz- _

_Sakura: Quem são elas??? –aponta por monte de mulheres no colo do Naruto sem aumentar o tom sensual-_

_Naruto: E-Errrrrr... –olha para as mulheres- Ninguém! xD_

_Mulher 1: O queeeeeeee? Mas, Narutinho... Você disse que eu era única! –morde orelha do Naruto- _

_Naruto: -baba-_

_Sakura: SHANAROOOOOOOO! O NARUTO É MEU! Ò.Ó –dá um soco em todas as mulheres no colo do Naruto-_

_Naruto: -olhando a sena- Sa-Sakura-chan está brigando por mim... -baba feliz da vida-_

_Sakura: -deixa o chão da sala vermelho com o sangue das mulheres mortas e olha pra Naruto- SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AGORA É SUA VEZ NARUTOOOO! –estala os dedo e com olhar assassino-_

_Naruto: -escorre lagrima- Sakura-chaaaaan... ç.ç_

_Sakura: MORRA, SEU ERO! –começa a socar Naruto-_

_Naruto: -morre-_

_Sakura: -começa a chutar o corpo e depois e soca-lo novamente- SHANAROOOOOO!_

Naruto: UAHHHHHH! °O° -acorda e olha pro relógio- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A MISSÃO! –sai correndo de blusa preta, cueca e gorro pela rua até chegar na sala da Godaime-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Na sala da Godaime..._

Tsunade: -de baixo da cadeira, abre uma garrafa de sake- huhuhu, meu amado... e.e –beija garrafa de sake- ontem a noite não foi o suficiente para mim e.e... –enche o copinho- te amo, meu querido e.e...

Naruto: -bate a porta e entra com tudo na sala da Hokage- UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN! DESCULPA O ATRAZO! O.O

Tsunade: NARU!!!...-espirra sake pelo nariz- MAS QUE!!!... –levante e bate a cabeça na mesa- AU! MALDITA MESA! Ò.Ó –sai de baixo com a garrafa de sake nas costas- E então Naruto... O que você que---- Ô.Ô... O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Ò.Ó –se depara com Naruto só de gorro, camisa preta e cueca se apoiando na cadeira a procura de ar e tirando o gorro- MAS QUE!!!!... NARUTO! QUE DIABOS... Ò.Ó –olha pra porta aberta e vê Shizune caída com uma séria hemorragia nasal (Isa: Fraca ¬¬ -limpa hemorragia-)-

Naruto: -olha para si mesmo- UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \°O°/ TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN, ME AJUDA! –se esconde atrás da Tsunade-

Tsunade: -hemorragia- SAI DE MIM, NARUTO! Ò///////Ó –se vira, chuta Naruto, quebra a janela e grita uns palavrões-

Naruto: -cai de cabeça na chão e desmaia-

Donas de casa: O.O

Menininha: Uauuuuu o.o

Mãe da menininha: -tampa os olhos da filha- ù//ú

Pai da menininha: Esses jovens...

Iruka: -chega ao local-... Na-ru-tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ò.Ó

Naruto: -quase morto-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata: -saindo de casa-

Kiba: Yoooo, Hinataaaaa!!!! \o

Sasuke: -dentro do bolso da Hinata- "Odeio esse cara ¬¬"

Neji: -dentro do outro boldo da Hinata- "Odeio esse cara ¬¬"

Hinata: Yo, Kiba-kun! Yo, Shino-kun! o.o/ -correndo em direção da saída da mansão e para a companhia de seus amigos-

Shino: Ohayo, Hinata.

Akamaru: -derruba Hinata- Au! –começa a morder os bolsos da Hinata-

Hinata: A-AKAMARU! P-P-P-PARA! –tentando impedir o cachorro-

Kiba: -puxando Akamaru pela coleira- PARA, AKAMARU! PARADO! A HINATA É AMIGA! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, HEIN?! Ò.Ó

_Dentro dos bolsos..._

Sasuke: -tentando empurrar a boca do Akamaru pra longe dele- Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Ò.é

Neji: -sendo esmagado- Ummmmmph! X.X

_Fora dos bolsos..._

Kiba: -morde Akamaru no rabo- SAIA DAÍ! Ò.é

Akamaru: CAIN! ç.ç –sai de cima de Hinata-

_Nos bolsos..._

Neji: X.X –desmaiado-

Sasuke: Ufa è.x

_Voltando..._

Hinata: -se levantando- O-O que será que houve com o Akamaru? ó.õ –lembra do Sasuke e do Neji- KIAH! –se vira e tira os bonecos do bolso- V-v-v-vocês estão bem? ó.ò

Neji: -desmaiado- X.X

Sasuke: 'bem' não é bem a palavra... ¬¬X

Hinata: Acho melhor vocês ficarem aqui, Akamaru é cãozinho forte n.n

Sasuke: 'Cãozinho'? ¬¬X –irritado-

Hinata: Melhor vocês ficarem aqui n.n

Sasuke: Okay. –sai do boneco- Vamos, Neji. –puxa a alma do Neji pra fora do boneco-

Hinata: -coloca os bonecos vazio dentro dos bolso, se vira e sai andando-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kakashi: E - Ele o que?! O\

Tsunade: Dá para acreditar?

Kakashi: Bem... "O Naruto é o Naruto" n\"

Tsunade: Que seja... Francamente, eu mando virem cedo e me aparece um menino quase pelado, já são quase meio-dia e nada da equipe selecionada...

Kakashi: -amarrado na cadeira da Tsunade- Yare yare n\"

Tsunade: E você que foi o primeiro a chegar!

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, você me cassou... n\"

Tsunade: Que se dane, você ainda me chega atrasado ò.óX

Kakashi: Ehehehehe n\"

Naruto: -abre a porta e vê Tsunade com as mãos na cintura na frente de seu sensei que estava amarrado em na poltrona da Godaime- Errrrrrrr... Desculpa interromper –sai e fecha a porta com o rosto vermelho-

Tsunade: -com os olhos em chamas, segura Naruto pelo colarinho- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! VOLTA AQUI! Ò.Ó –o joga na cadeira, com toda força, acertando Kakashi e fazendo o mesmo desmaiar-

Shizune: -vermelha e com a cabeça baixa- Tsunade-sama... ù.ú

Tsunade: Sim?

Shizune: Shikamaru e o Time 8 estão aqui. –entram os anunciados-

Tsunade: Muito bem. –olha para os dois folgados (desmaiados) em sua poltrona- Estão todos aqui. Agora poderei revelar a missão...

Naruto: -sai do transe- O! –YO?!! o.o –percebe que está no colo do seu (amado) sensei- KIAHHHHH! °O° -se afasta e se junta a quem chegou-

Shikamaru: Que vergonha, hein, Naruto? ¬¬

Naruto: Vá!!!! Shikamaru! Ò.Ó

Tsunade: SILENCIOOOOO! Ò.Ó

Todos: -silencio-

Kakashi: -acorda- Hm? o\

Tsunade: Ótimo, agora está todo mundo aqui mesmo u.u Hora de falar qual é a missão para vocês. –seu olhar muda radicalmente-

Hinata: -olha a expressão da Hokage e se assusta um pouco, mas não demonstra-

_Na mansão dos Hyuuga..._

Neji: -andando pela mansão- -.- "Quieto... Quieto demais..." –se toca- SASUKE! O.O –sai correndo- SASUKE?!!!! –travessa o jardim- SASUKE?! O.O –atravessa a cozinha- SASUKE?! O.O –atravessa a parte Souke- SASUKE?! -atravessa a quarto da Hanabi- SASUKE?! O.O –atravessa quarto do Hiashi- SASUKE?! O.O –se depara com Hiashi fazendo 'aquilo' com uma dos Souke- O QUE?!!?!!! HIASHI-SAMA! O.O ARGH! QUE NOJO! Ò.Ó –sai correndo- SASUKEEEEEEEE! –atravessa o banheiro da Hinata e para ao ver Hanabi dando uns amassos em um garoto desconhecido no chuveiro- O.O Deus... ISSO É UMA FAMILIA OU UM CENTRO DE PROSTITUIÇÃO?! Ò.Ó –sai correndo mais enojado ainda- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Ò.Ó CRETINO!

_Voltando a sala da Hokage..._

Sasuke: -do lado da Hinata- "Que missão será essa tão importante?" –sério-

Tsunade: -já em sua cadeira, apóia os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas costas das mãos- E a missão é...

Ajudar Sakura e proteger Sasuke.

-o coração te todos acelerou-

Naruto: -arregala os olhos e bate suas mão na mesa da Hokage fazendo um som forte que assustou a todos- O QUEEEEEEEE?! SASUKE ESTÁ MORTO! COMO VAMOS PROTEGÊ-LO?!

Tsunade: -se levanta e bate as mão na mesa e bate na mesa, fazendo um som mais alto ainda- E é com muita honra, Naruto... Que lhe digo... QUE SASUKE ESTÁ VIVO!

Hinata: "VIVO?! SASUKE?! SASUKE VIVO?!" –dirigiu a mão fechada a frente da boca, não tinha percebido, mas... Naquele momento suas emoções estavam transparentes e, se não fosse o choque dado pela noticia, todos iam pensar que ela estaria prestes a desmaiar- C - Como? –sussurrou-

Tsunade: -ouve o sussurro quase inaudível de Hinata e a olha- De acordo com os relatórios da Sakura, ele se encontra em um tipo de coma. Muito profundo e complicado. O corpo não está em um bom estado então, para se defender, o corpo e auto-desliga, é como se estivesse 'fingindo de morto', mas se não for trago imediatamente para Konoha é capaz de ele morrer mesmo. A missão de vocês é: Ir ao país da pedra, se juntar a Sakura e Sai que estão protegendo Sasuke e traze-lo de volta são e salvo.

Shikamaru: -desconfia- Mas... Godaime, essa missão não necessita de tantos shinobis assim, á mais alguma coisa? "Problemático... Sei que vou me arrepender."

Tsunade: Sim.

Hinata: -hesita um pouco mais pergunta- Q-Que? –tremendo um pouco-

Tsunade: De acordo com o relatório enviado, o inimigo continua tentando matar Sasuke. Pela analise, não é adequado enfrenta-lo, pois ele único conseguiu acabar com Sasuke e Neji.

Hinata e Naruto: -arregalam ainda mais os olhos- !!!

Tsunade: Exatamente... Estamos lidando com o mesmo assassino.

Naruto: -serra os punhos e range o dentes fortemente-

Kakashi: Ele apareceu cedo demais... Tem certeza, Godaime?

Tsunade: Nesse momento a única certeza que tenho sobre essa missão é que Sasuke está com um alto risco de vida.

Hinata: Sakura-chan? "A Sakura-chan... Ela ama o Sasuke..."

Naruto: -se levanta- Vamos...

Todos: -olham para Naruto-

Naruto: VAMOS SOCORRER SASUKE! EU NÃO LUTEI TANTO PRA TRAZÊ-LO DE VOLTA Á TOA! DETTEBAYO! –mostra o punho fechado- Hump! –sorri- O Teme só precisa se preocupar em ficar vivo até nós chegarmos!

Sasuke: Baka ¬¬X

Hinata: "Sasuke... E... Sakura?" –abaixa cabeça com os olhos arregalados ao extremo-

**Continua...**

* * *

Isa: -só o cadáver- 

Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Naruto: o.o"

Isa: -estende a mão pro alto- Eu... Estou... –recebe um tiro do nada-

Todos: -gota-

Lição da história: Demorou? Dançou! ç.ç

Mensagem da história: Desculpe a demora.

O porquê: Orkut, acabei de entrar e sair de um relacionamento e agora eu criei um fake. E decidi... Namorado? Só o Sasuke! ò.ó/

**

* * *

****RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! o/ ---------:**

**Mikain Sierra...**

Isa: -toda enfaixada e com um curativo no olho- Tudo bem. Desculpe-me a demora para postar esse capitulo, ok? n.n –põe mão na cintura-

Neji: "Foda. Foda. Foda? Foda! É muita cara de pau! ¬¬"

Isa: -olha para cara do Neji- Hahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahaha xD

Sasuke: Obrigado pela review u.u

**Blue crystal rose**

Isa: -veia no canto da cabeça- "Mas não deixei obvio que o Sasuke estava vivo naquele capitulo? ¬¬"

Neji: Sasuke, não encoste na minha prima –pega foice-

Sasuke: -abraça fic writer- u.u

Isa: "Ta doendooooooooo T.T Mas não paraaaaa xD" Bem, eu também acho eles fofinhos e essa fic está sendo ótima! Mas no próximo capitulo já entramos no rumo final! (acho) o/

**Bianca Bion**

Isa: Eu também amava aquelas historinhas... –mexe cabeça no peito da Sasuke- Mas eu estava roubando a cena, tinha mais "eu" do que fic ç.ç ai eu cortei. Mas no ultimo capitulo eu farei um bônus e no capitulo bônus que planejo (depois que a história acabar) terão muitas! Eu prometo! ç.ç

Sasuke: -vermelho- Não prometa o que você não pode cumprir ¬¬

Kakashi: Tipo "Sasuke promete soltar Isabelle"?

Sasuke e Isa: -se desgrudam rapidamente- u///u

Isa: Neji ser o alvo mais legal e pirotécnico que conheço :D

Neji: -explode e enfarta- Ò.Ó X.X

Isa: Viu? xD –morrendo de rir-

Sasuke: ¬¬ "Sorte que na fic ele já está morto" –gota- "Mas ela o faz sofrer do mesmo jeito..."

Isa: Se eu mandar ele pra você como é que eu vou continuar a história? Não dá! \o/

Neji: -já 'camuflado', arrumando as malas para fugir- "Ela não vai me manter aqui. ¬¬"

Isa: -pega bloquinho onde escreve a fic- AHAM! D –escreve: Neji enfarta antes de fugir-

Neji: -Enfarta logo depois que eu acabo de escrever- X.X –cai duro no chão-

Isa: Death Blok n.n hahahaha.

Os presentes: -gota-

**Max u.u Mayara...**

_No parto pro Caribe..._

Neji: Vamos? –de sobretudo, calça, chapéu de gangster brancos e óculos escuros-

Max: Vamos! –de sobretudo, calça, chapéu de gangster marrons e óculos escuros-

Max e Neji: -entram no barco correndo-

Isa: -do lado de fora do barco com sobre tudo branco, calça branca, óculos escuros e um megafone- #PAREM JÁ!# -falando no megafone- #Neji, você não sairá do país até seu contrato comigo vencer!#

Neji: Droga! –morde o lábio inferior-

Max: SE VOCÊ LEVAR O NEJI VAI TER QUE ME LEVAR JUNTO! Ò.Ó

Isa: #QUE SEJA! Ò.Ó#

Sasuke: -de calça e sobretudo pretos, mais óculos escuro- "Escandalosos ¬¬"

Max: NUNCA NOS PEGARAM VIVOS! Ò.Ó/

Isa: -pega arma- QUE SEJA! NEJI DEIXE ESSE BARCO OU VOCÊ MORRE! Ò.Ó –aponta pro Neji-

Neji: -levanta as mãos e sai do barco- Ç.Ç

Max: -vai junto-

Isa: Final de ano ta chegando, é só pedir pro Papai Noel da Mega Sena:D

Max e Neji: ç.ç

**May-chan...**

Isa: Ta beleza:D Puts, ficar 2 semanas sem acessar é foda, eu não consigo nenhum dia depois que descobri que passo ficar o dia todo ç.ç

Sasuke: Aham, acredito ¬¬

Isa: Eu sou muito misteriosa e covarde, por isso sou uma mestra nas surpresas:D

Sasuke: Essa daí esta largando o namorado dela no Orkut.

Isa: Pára ç.ç

Sasuke: Que deixou recados nojentos.

Isa: Pára ç.ç

Sasuke: Fez fake.

Isa: Pára ç.ç

Sasuke: E...

Isa: Pára.

Sasuke: Ok u.u

Isa: Não. Péra! Agora fala! °O°

Sasuke: Não u.u

Isa: Fala!

Sasuke: Não.

Isa: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ç.ç

Sasuke: Não.

Isa: Depois você me fala então? ç.ç

Sasuke: Depois u.u

Isa: Ok! n.n

**E – Pontas...**

Sasuke: 'tapados' é a mãe ¬¬

Isa: Vô 'eXpricar': É o seguinte, Sakura e Sai estavam em missão até que uma/duas semanas depois encontraram o corpo de Sasuke, a Sakura já cuida do Sasuke todo dia com o jutsu de cura dela, é por isso que Sasuke desaparece cada vez mais é o corpo o chamando de volta. Mas Sakura e Sai o encontraram e enviaram um 'telegrama' para Tsunade e ai deu no que deu u.u –fim da 'eXpricação' u.u-

Sasuke: Você pensou em tudo mesmo o.o

Isa: EBA! –vê a capa- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –grito estérico de fã emocionada- QUE MEIGO! MUITO OBRIGADA E-CHAN! EU NUNCA GANHEI NADA NO Ç.Ç MUITO OBRIGADAAAAAAAA!

Sasuke: -ignorado-

Isa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MANO, MUITO LINDA A CAPA! DE CORAÇÃO! MUITO OBRIGADA! Ç.Ç

**Deca-chan n.n...**

Isa: Não, Sasuke não reviveu, ele está em coma e precisa pagar os pegados deles que ele não terá tempo de pagar em vida u.u –ajusta óculos- E QUEM DISSE QUE COMEMOREI?! E QUEM DISSE QUE EU GOSTO DO SASUKE?! Ò.Ó E QUEM DISSE QUE ELE É GOSTOSO?! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Ela se denúncia... –sorriso sendo forçado á fechar (mas não fecha) e vermelho- "Que inocente"

Neji: Baka.

Isa e Sasuke: -soca Neji que voa longe- Hump! ù.ú

Isa: Quer a prova que eu não sou 'tiete' do Sasuke? –sai correndo- É essa a prova! –á 180 km de distância- #vou ficar aqui até esse tópico acabar# Ò.Ó –com Megafone-

Sasuke: -se senta no chão- ¬¬"

_Há 180km de distância..._

Isa: Obrigada por gostar, próximo capitulo é reta final! o/

**Tammy...**

Isa: Minha fic está sempre aberta para novos leitores e fãns! Que bom que gostou fico feliz! \o/

_Há 180 DE DISTÂNCIA..._

Neji: Estão querendo me matar de tanto trabalho ¬¬.

**Continua...**

* * *

Sasuke: -dormindo- u.u zzzzzzzz...

Isa: -se aproxima de fininho- ...

Sasuke: -abre um olho- Voltou? ¬.u

Isa: É que você disse que ia me contar 'depois' o.ò Agora eu quero saber.

Sasuke: Arrrrrgh! -vira e deita de lado-

Isa: ç.ç

Sasuke: -dá selinho e volta a deitar de lado de costas para mim- Isso resume.

Isa: Ehhhhhhhh! xD \o/


	12. AVISO

Nunca precisei disso, mas... Sempre há uma primeira vez –triste-

Sasuke e Neji: ¬¬

Desculpe-me, pessoas, mas vou ter que dar um tempo... –mais triste ainda-

É que, eu estou de castigo e... Tenho que ficar um mês sem ir no computador.

Sasuke: Então como você está aqui?

Isa: É que eu to quebrando as regras só para avisar ç.ç

Sasuke: Explicado u.u

Isa: Mau garoto ç.ç

Sasuke: -dá os ombros-

Isa: Bem, só voltarei daqui um mês, mas quando voltar trarei um bônus de desculpas (mesmo que ninguém me mande review y.y).

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Bianca Bion**

Shikamaru: -se esconde-

Ino: -preparando o chicote-

Isa: -olha pro Sasuke-

Sasuke: -olha pra mim-

Neji: -espirra- Odeio esse ar daqui! DX

Isa: Escravo sexual? y.y

Sasuke: Eu não disse nada.

Isa: Mas ela...

Sasuke: -me dá um 'pedala Robinho'- ù//ú

**Patty Uchiha...**

Sasuke: Eu não estou morto ù.u

Sakura: hihihi e.e

Isa: Vou embora o.o

Sakura: Tem graça sim! Você faz o queeeee quiser e ninguémmmmm reclama! XD

Isa: Deus...

Sasuke: Eu não acredito que você foi capaz... ò.ó

Sakura: -tira umas fotos do bolso-

Isa e Sasuke: -olham as fotos-

Sakura: Lindo, não? e.e

Isa: Mas você nem abusou dele ¬¬

Sakura: O.O?!

Sasuke: Isso é que é positivismo ¬¬

Isa: Não é isso.

Sasuke: Então o que seria? ¬¬

Isa: Eu sou a ficwrite aqui e nunca imaginei a Sakura fazendo 'isso' com você, isso nunca rolou! Você ainda é... Bem... Intocável pela rosa-chata-do-mal. O.o

Sakura: -sai correndo chorando-

Sasuke: -sorri malicioso- O que você ia dizer?

Isa: Não interessa e você sabe o que eu ia dizer ¬¬

Sasuke: 'Casto'?

Isa: Exato, mas... Como eu suspeito um pouco do Orochimaru, acho que isso é impossível.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Isa: -suspira- Patty-chan, vou demorar um pouco para postar o próximo cap, mas terá um bônus! Ò.ó7 EU PROMETO!

**Deca-chan n.n...**

Isa: -sai correndo-

Sasuke: De novo ¬¬

Neji: 'Amante em fuga', né Sasuke? ¬¬

Sasuke: -esmurra Neji- ù.ú

Naruto: Isa-chan corre muito o.o

Hinata: R-R-R-R-R-Realmente... Impressionante o.o

Neji e Sasuke: Affff ¬¬

Isa: -Á 180km de distancia, sentada no chão, lendo a review- Se eu revive-lo agora não tem graça! ò.ó/ Além disso, a história acaba! Espera, espera que já já o Sasuke volta ;D "Em grande estilo!"

**Continua...**

* * *

Isa: -andando de volta- ¬¬

Sasuke: -aparece atrás de mim- Que lerda ¬¬

Isa: -toma susto e vira para trás- ARGH! CHATO! VAI DAR SUSTO NA SUA MÃE! Ò.ÓX

Sasuke: Só por isso você não ganha presente ¬¬

Isa: Como?

Sasuke: -tira dos bolsos uma caixinha azul escura com um laço vermelho- Sei que está atrasado dois dias, mas... Feliz aniversario. -estende a caixinha-

Isa: Como você...

Sasuke: Pega logo o presente ¬¬X

Isa: -pega o presente- Poxa, ta bonitinho, não quero abrir... ó.ò

Sasuke: ÓTIMO! EU GASTO MEU DINHEIRO COM UMA LOUCA E ELA NEM SE DÁ O LUXO DE ABRIR! Ò.Ó

Isa: Ok, ok, seu reclamão! ò.ó -abre caixinha com o mair cuidado- Hum? -vê o presente- Que... Fofo... "Não esperava isso de um vingador..." Muito obrigada, esse foi meu unico presente de aniversario n.n Muito obrigada, mesmo Sasuke! -abraça-

Sasuke: -vermelho- ¬///¬

**Fim n.n**


	13. Chapter 12

"_Naruto: VAMOS SOCORRER SASUKE! EU NÃO LUTEI TANTO PRA TRAZÊ-LO DE VOLTA Á TOA! DETTEBAYO! –mostra o punho fechado- Hump! –sorri- O Teme só precisa se preocupar em ficar vivo até nós chegarmos!_

_Sasuke: Baka ¬¬X_

_Hinata: "Sasuke... E... Sakura?" –abaixa cabeça com os olhos arregalados ao extremo-"_

**With the eyes of the heart**

**Capitulo 12**

Indo em direção á sua casa, Hinata não tirava sua mão serrada em frente de sua boca. Sua expressão não mudara desde sua saída da sala da Hokage.

"Sasuke... Vivo? Como? Então... Como posso vê-lo?" Dirigiu sua mão á sua garganta "O nó... Esse nó... Não desapareceu... Mas... O laço... Nosso laço é real?" nem percebera, mas... Já estava chorando, chorando de dor e de alegria. Alegria, por saber que uma pessoa, não, A pessoa que ama esta viva e dor... Por talvez, ela estar louca, imaginar fantasmas e de criar falsos enlaces, falsos amores, falsos sentimentos...

_Neji:__ Como você sabe quem sou? ù.u_

_Hinata: __Neji-nii-san, é im-im-impo impossível!_

_Neji:__ O que que é impossível? ¬¬_

_Hinata:__ AIAAAAAAAAAAAA! –bate a cabeça em um dos troncos- I-isso é s-só fruto da minha imaginação!_

-No que devo acreditar?...- Pôs-se a cobrir seus rosto já encharcado com as duas mãos. –Sasuke-kun... Eu... Eu...- "Te amo..." Hinata estava confusa demais, estava imóvel e desolada, e se nada daquilo fosse real? Se estivesse criando fantasmas só para esquecer Naruto?!

_Sasuke: -abraça Hinata- Eu te amo. –sério-_

_Hinata: -cora fortemente, mas não fala nada-_

Hinata: "Não... Consigo me mexer..."

Sasuke: "O que está havendo?" Hinata... –coloca delicadamente sua mão no topo da cabeça da menina- ?!!!!! –quando deu-se por si ele sentia a cabeça da Hinata- Como?! –Sasuke atirou-se em Hinata, esperando abraça-la, mas acaba passando por ela diretamente e caindo no chão- "BAKA! TA FICANDO PIOR QUE O NARUTO NISSO! É OBVIO QUE É IMPOSSIVEL NOS TOCARMOS!" –range os dentes e serra as mãos- "Maldição... Mesmo assim" –fita Hinata chorando e se levanta- "Ninguém esta me vendo agora." –acaricia de leve o rosto de Hinata-

Hinata: -sente algo- "Sasuke..." –tira suas mãos do rosto e fita o chão- "Eu te amo e... Seu comportamento, sua maneiras, suas manhas... Suas filosofias... Mesmo se são falsas... São totalmente reais para mim, aos meus olhos, aos olhos de meu coração..."

_Hiashi:-em frente á um tumulo e ao lado de Hinata- Hinata..._

_Hinata: S-Sim?_

_Hiashi: Sabe... Quando foi que vi sua mãe a primeira vez?_

_Hinata: Não._

_Hiashi: Foi com o Byakugan... Nossos ancestrais diziam que... O Byakugan, não mostra só a força das pessoas, mas seu coração também. Quando vi sua mãe pela primeira vez, devo admitir... Pensei ter visto um anjo. Nunca pensei que... Uma pessoa como ela... Fosse gostar de mim. –ergueu o rosto e mirou o seu-_

Hinata: "Com os olhos do meu coração... Eu vi um anjo. Um anjo chamado Sasuke... Um anjo em forma de fantasma" Será que... É isso? "Que vi a realidade... Uma realidade quase impossível... Só com os olhos do meu coração?" –as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer ganharam mais força, só que agora, com um sorriso, pequeno, meigo, mas feliz-... –começa a correr em direção á sede do clã de cabeça baixa- "Droga, esqueci a missão... Hihihihi, Sasuke, me espere, eu vou te tocar com minhas próprias mãos!".

Sasuke: -suspira e abaixa o rosto- É, quando eu tomo coragem ela começa a correr –mil gotas- Melhor segui-la. –segue Hinata-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Neji: "Estou com um mau pressentimento"...

Hinata: -passa correndo com a cabeça baixa e se tranca no quarto-

Neji: Eu nunca falho u.u

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto já estava em casa e já estava aprontando suas coisas, ao contrário de sua amiga, estava sorrindo, contente por saber que seu amigo estava vivo.

-TERMINEI! DETTEBAYO! TEME, ME ESPERE! NÃO MORRA! EU JÁ ESTOU A CAMINHO! Ò.Ó/-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata já tinha parado se chorar e agora estava séria, real ou não, ela tinha uma missão, não podia chorar, tinha de ser forte. Sua mochila já estava pronta, só faltava uma coisa... "Levo-os ou não?" pensava enquanto fitava os dois bonecos, pego o boneco do Sasuke e fitou-o fundo "Você está vivo... Será que você se lembrará de mim quando acordar?" ficou séria novamente "Não! Não pense nisto! " então largou os bonecos encima da cama e foi tomar um banho "Preciso acordar deste sonho real".

Sasuke: -aparece no quarto, seguido de Neji (Isa: Cara, eles só entram na hora errada xD)- Pode acreditar.

Neji: Se você está vivo então o que está fazendo aqui?!

Sasuke: Pelo que ouvi, eu estou em coma ¬¬

Neji: Tsc ¬¬

Sasuke: Por que 'tsc'?

Neji: Nada. Onde esta a Hinata.

Sasuke: Pelo barulho, no banho.

Neji: Tarado ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬"

Neji: -encara Sasuke-...

Sasuke: -encara Neji-...

Neji: -nota os bonecos encima da cama- Sasuke, olha lá. –aponta para os bonecos-

Sasuke: O que fo-- -vê os bonecos encima da cama- Os bonecos...

Neji: Sim, precisamos deles.

Sasuke: -entra dentro do seu boneco e entra na mochila- Vamos Neji! ò.ó

Neji: Ta u.u –segue Sasuke-

_Logo depois..._

Hinata: -Sai do banho e olha no relógio- E-Eu es - estou atrasada! O.O –coloca a mochila nas costas e sai correndo-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_No local combinado..._

Hinata chega aos portões de Konoha, onde encontra a todos, bem, fora Shikamaru e Kakashi-sensei, cujos os atrasos eram normais.

Hinata: O-Ohay-- -se agacha para recuperar o ar- o.

Shino: Ohayo, Hinata-san.

Kiba: Yoooo, Hinata! o/

Akamaru: -esfrega sua testa na bochecha de Hinata, pedindo um carinho-

Hinata: Ohayo, Akamaru n.n –começa a fazer carinho no Akamaru-

Naruto: Hinata-chan, ta pegando a mania do Kakashi pra demorar pra chegar?!

Hinata: N-não, Na-na-naruto-kun.

Akamaru: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. –começa a morder a mochila da Hinata- AU AU AU!

_Na mochila..._

Neji: DROGA! ESSE CACHORRO DE NOVO?!

Sasuke: Kiba não tem coleira, não?! Esse cachorro devia andar preso! Ò.Ó

_Fora..._

Kiba: -segurando Akamaru- AKAMARU! EU NÃO QUERO TE MORDER DE NOVO! SOLTA A MOCHILA DA HINATA!

Akamaru: -larga a mochila- Au! ¬¬

Naruto: Você não tem coleira pra esse cachorro não?!

Kiba: Cala a boca! O único animal que precisa coleira aqui é você!

Naruto: CALA A BOCA BUGUENTO!

Shikamaru: -chega- Affffff... Que problemático ¬¬

Naruto e Kiba: Ó QUEM FALA! Ò.Ó

Shino: Ohayo –misterioso e sério como sempre-

Hinata: Ohayo, Shikamaru-kun n.n

Kakashi: -aparece já fora dos portões- Vamos?

Todos (menos Shino e Shikamaru): -levam susto-

Naruto: TA ATRASADO! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: é que eu encontrei um garotinho sendo perseguido por um enxame de abelha e...

Shino: Por que não deixou o garoto morrer? As abelhas estavam apenas se defendendo. –obscuro-

Kakashi: Eto... O\

Naruto: Errrrr...

Kakashi: Deixa pra lá, vamos?

Naruto: -desaparece e reaparece num galho de arvore bem a frente de todos- VAMOS! –sorri confiante-

Kiba: Metido ¬¬

Naruto: O QUEEEEEEE?! Ò.Ó

**Continua...**

Isa: Esse capitulo foi curto ç.ç

Sasuke: Vamos aos bônus ¬¬...

Isa: ISSO:D

**Neji e o bebê do ônibus xD... **

Neji: Isabelle Maldita... Paga mal ¬¬.

Mãe: Vo-você... Eu o conheço! Sim! Você é o rapaz do ônibus! –segura Neji pela manga do 'kimono'-

Neji: "Oh meu D..."

Mãe: Poderia cuidar do meu bebê um pouquinho?! –já pondo a criança no colo do Neji e dando a malinha do nenê para o mesmo-

Neji: Ma - mas...

Mãe: Volto daqui a pouco! Tchau! –desaparece-

Neji: -olha o bebê em seu colo, que estava dormindo- Vomitador... ¬¬ Meu velho inimigo, nos encontramos outra vez ¬¬...

Bebê: -dormindo-

Neji: "Bem... Ele não é tão demoníaco quando está dormindo... Fica até fofinho..." –cutuca a bochecha do neném-

Nenêm: -acorda- ... –vê Neji- ...

Neji: -fita o bebê-

Bebe: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DX

Neji: AI CARAMBA! O.O

Bebe: -continua a chorar-

Neji: O QUE?! POR Quê?! POR QUE EU?! POR QUE AQUELA CRETINA NÃO ME PAGA DIREITO?! E O QUE ESSE BEBÊ QUER?! –sente cheirinho- Urg... è.é Já descobri. –Vai até o banheiro mais próximo-

0.0.0

Neji: "Deus... Não posso fazer isso?! E se for menina?! O.O" Urg... –com o bebe chorão no ombro- Vou ter que fazer isso... Mas... E se for menina?! O.O

Bebe: -começa a berrar na orelha do Neji- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DX

Neji: OK! VOU TER QUE FAZER ISSO! –deita o bebe na pia do banheiro (masculino xD) e devagarzinho começa a abrir a roupinha- Ufa... Primeira parte já foi... Mas... –olha para a fralda-... Deus...9.9X –começa a abrir a fralda- ARG! URG! ARG! DX QUE NOJO! QUE NOJO! –tira a fralda- Ótimo! É menina! ¬¬X –olha direito- Eita! É menino! O.O E nem é japonês! Parece menina! xD HUAHAHAUHAUAHHA! –sente algo molhado em seu rosto-

Neném: -usando o 'troféu' pra molhar a cara do Neji- Hihihi xD

Neji: "Hoje vai ser um longo dia ¬¬" –termina de limpar o bebê, o bota no ombro e sai do banheiro- "E na academia eu achava que aquilo era inútil ¬¬"

Mãe: oh! MEU BEBÊ! Obrigada moço! Muito obrigada! n.n –pega o filho e a sacolinha- Você é realmente um moço gentil n.n –some (novamente)-

Neji: Foram tarde ¬¬ -se vira e vai embora-

Menininho de mãos dadas com a mãe: OLHA MAMÃE! AQULE HOMEM É MEIO MUTANTE! O.O/

Neji: -começa a sentir um cheiro estranho e forte- Perai... –olha para as costas em uma vitrine- AQUELA CRIANÇA INFERNAL! VOMITOU NAS MINHAS COSTAS! Ò.Ó ARG!

_Desde então aquela roupa nunca foi a mesma... –musica triste ao fundo-_

**Ficwrite e o computador...** (_Baseado em fatos reais... (infelizmente))_

Isa: DEU UM MÊS! VÔ CHORAR... DESCULPE, MAS EU VOU CHORAR... XD –correndo em direção do computador-

Sasuke: Tudo isso por um computador ¬¬

Isa: -musiquinha do Airton Senna ao fundo- xD –lágrimas de alegria- xD –liga o computador-

CPU: ... -não liga-

Isa: O.O... ?!

CPU: -não liga-

Isa: -sente como se tivesse levado um tiro no meio da testa-... –cara de morta-

Sasuke: O que houve? õ.ó

Isa: A...A –A-A-A-A... A CPU... NÃO... NÃO LIGA... –cara de Sâmara (Obs: Sâmara: Mulher que caiu da bicicleta e morreu, cujo o povo usa como spam n.n)-

Naruto: -cai na risada- HUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUHSJHUAHUSHAUHUAHA! XD DETTEBAYO! LO-LOGO AGORA QUE VOCÊ PODE IR O COMPUTADOR QUEBRA! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHUUAHUAHUAHUA! XDDDD

Neji: -sorri, controlando o riso- Huhu... –oculta o rosto-

Sasuke: -sorri , contendo o riso-

Isa: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! Ò.Ó

Os três: -fazem nada-... hu.. hu...

Naruto: -engasga- COF! ARRRRRRGGG! COCÓ! XD ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Isa: -dá um soco na barriga do Naruto e o faz voar longe- Maldito... –olha pro computador- T-T Buaaaaa... Computador maldito! DX

**Por fim... Respondendo ás reviews! o/**

**Clak...**

Isa: O comentário dessa daí não vale ¬¬

Hinata: M-M-Mas ela é sua amiga.

Isa: CLAK! A BARRAQUEIRA DESSE GRUPO SOY YO! \O/ E minhas férias estão um merda n.n Meu irmão teve um mês inteirinho pra ficar no computador e nada fez (tinha dia que ele nem ia), só agora que eu vou ele fica me aporrinhando. Vou fazer um boneco de vudu dele n.n... –pensa- ITACHIIIIII/o/ -vai atrás de seu professor de vudu xD-

Hinata: O-Obrigada pela review, amiga da Isa! n.n

Sasuke: -chega assobiando com um boneco na mão- ¬¬... –enfia agulha no boneco-

Hinata: É-É o boneco de vudu do Ita-kun?

Sasuke: Não, é de outro garoto que merece morrer u.u

_Em outro lugar..._

João (meu irmão :B): MEU CORAÇÃO! X.X

_Voltando..._

Sasuke: Até mais, preciso me livrar de um corpo ¬¬ -some-

**Bianca Bion...**

Neji: -segura placa dizendo: NÃO ESTOU A VENDA- ù.u

Ino: Azar o seu, minha filha! Ia ser muito melhor se você tivesse juízo!

_Em outro lugar..._

Isa: Itachi-sensei, como está o meu bonequinho? n.n –mostra um bonequinho loiro e de olhos azuis-

Itachi: Muito bom, cara pupila u/.\u

Isa: Ok... –pega esparadrapo e passa na boca de boneco-

_Voltando..._

Ino: Hum! Hum! Humhummmmmmmmmmmm! \°x°/

_Comigo e com o sensei de vudu..._

Itachi: Muito bom u/.\u

Isa: Aprendi com o melhor! n.n Agora pro boneco de vudu do meu irmão! o/

Sasuke: -aparece- Não precisa mais n.n

Isa e Itachi: O.O

Sasuke?

Isa: Você... Sorrindo... Que raro o.o

Sasuke: É nada ¬¬

Itachi: Você que é burra e não percebe ¬/ \¬

Sasuke: EI! SÓ EU POSSO CHAMA-LA ASSIM! Ò.Ó

Isa: -capota-

Sasuke e Itachi: -caem na borrada-

Isa: Vou-me embora xD...

**Deca-chan...**

Isa: Alameda (censurado), prédio (censurado), numero (censurado), bloco (censurado) n.n Tomar que você seja uma boa menina pra isso nunca acontecer, é terrível! ToT –faz curativo em Sasuke- Seu baka!

Sasuke: CALA A BOCA, SUA BAKA!

Isa: BAKA É TU! SASKEMO! Ò.Ó

SASUKE: ISABOBA!

Isa: SÓSAKÊ COM MELITA! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: SUA TEME!

Naruto: -comendo pipoca- o.o Quer um pouco, Hinata-chan?

Hinata: S-Sim, Naruto-kun o.o –pega um pouco de pipoca e começa a comer também-

Itachi: -começa a comer também- o/.\o Vai com ódio, meu irmão.

Yondaime e Kakashi: "Que criancice" ¬¬ (¬\)

**May ...**

Hinata: -fazendo um curativo na ficwriter- O-OH! M-muito o – o - obrigada, o e - elenco está se esforçando ao maximo n.n

Isa: AI!

Sasuke: AI!

Naruto: Teme, seu problemático xD

Sasuke: Ham!

Isa: Ham!

Itachi: Ham!

Naruto: Sapo, perereca e rã xD –leva soco da ficwrite e do Sasuke-

**Uchiha Haito...**

Isa: Intindi Tudo O.o

Sasuke: Eu não sou gay ù.u

Neji: Nem eu ù.ú

Isa: Graças a Deus XD

Sasuke: Não sei porque o povo gosta de me chamar de gay! Argh! É nojento! ¬¬

Isa: Ta, agora fica quieto –passando remédio no braço do Sasuke- Pronto! Cara, você é um problemático!

Naruto: Então porque você cuida do teme? Eu nem ligo mais! O.o

Isa: Recuso-me a responder u.u

**May-chan...**

Isa: Espero que tenha gostado das duas historinhas! Principalmente a do bebe xD

Sasuke: -sorri-

Neji: Quero ver quando for filhos de vocês! Quem ri por ultimo, ri melhor! ò.ó

Isa: Nem seu filho aquele bebe é! xD

Neji: ¬¬ cala a boca, vai.

Isa: -começa a rir- E, sim, meu aniversario é, desculpas, foi dia 27/11, obrigada mesmo assim, May n.n -olha pro Sasuke e segura um crucifixo- n.n Não importa se é atrasado, não n.n


	14. Chapter 14

Desculpem-me o capitulo curto... E QUE COMECE AS EMOÇÕES FINAIS!!!

* * *

_O tempo está acabando, a missão está quase cumprida!_

_Rezarei para que seus olhos não desviem mais... Da felicidade._

**With the eyes of the heart**

**Capitulo 13**

Doze horas já haviam se passado e os shinobis ainda continuavam sua rota sem perder a seriedade. Menos os que, claro, não eram sérios.

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHH! SERÁ QUE VAI DEMORAR MUITO?! E O TEME É MUITO MIMADO! QUANDO EU CONSIGO TRAZER ELE DE VOLTA, ELE MORRE E QUANDO EU CONSIGO ACEITAR, ELE RESSUCITA! É UM MALDITO! DETTEBAYO! Ò.Ó

Kiba: Agora que você falou... ô.ô

Shikamaru: Yaaa, Naruto! Você fala demais! A culpa não é do Sasuke! E sim da prepotência dele! ¬¬ -resmunga-

Hinata: Hihihihi. –ria meigamente, pulando de arvore em arvore, mal imaginara que o fantasma estava vendo e escutando tudo-

Sasuke: Ótimo! Estou em coma e mesmo assim sou motivo de deboche! ¬¬ -pulando de galho em galho, ao lado da Hinata-

Neji: Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos é engraçado, teme. –sorrindo (obs.: Hinata esta no meio do Neji e do Sasuke)-

Sasuke: Só espere Neji. Sua hora vai chegar também.

Neji: Mas enquanto isso, huhuhuhuhu, 'temezinho' não fique muito confiante –cobre a boca com a manga do kimono escondendo o sorriso diabólico-

Sasuke: "Espere e verá, seu defunto exibido!" –apesar de tudo é uma amizade colorida-

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI! VAMOS PROSEGUIR Á NOITE TAMBÉM?

Kakashi: Hun? Acho melhor não, Naruto.

Naruto: NANI?!?! –bate numa arvore e cai desmaiado no chão-

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN! –'pula' até o corpo no chão-

Kakashi: Viu o que dá não prestar atenção? Você não tem jeito, Naruto ¬\

Shikamaru: Que problemático ¬¬

Hinata: -olha para o céu-

Shino: Acho melhor passar-mos a noite aqui, não é, hinata? –coloca as mãos nos bolsos-

Hinata: H – Hã? A – Ah! Sim, Shino-kun!

Kiba: Queeeee?! Quem morreu e te fez líder da equipe? Ò.ó

Neji e Sasuke: Nem brinque com isso, moleque ¬¬

Kakashi: Acho que Shino-kun tem razão, estamos todos cansados, temos que descansar! Acamparemos aqui e acordaremos as quatro! u\

Kiba: E quem disse que isso é descanso! Acordarei ás seis e pronto!

Kakashi: Ok, acordaremos ás cinco!

Shikamaru: "Affff, que problemático ¬¬"

_Um tempo depois..._

Hinata: -olha em volta- "Todos já arrumaram suas barracas... É melhor ir dormir." ROOOOOOOOOOOONC "Mas antes tenho que comer ó.ò' " –levantou-se e andou para dentro da floresta- "Byakugan!" –virou-se para ver com seus olhos arregalados o que o Byakugan lhe mostrara- Sasuke? –pronto, seu coração estava a mil e seu rosto vermelho-

Sasuke: -meio vermelho também-...

Hinata: -vira-se e começa a andar a procura de algo para saciar a fome-...

Sasuke: -segue Hinata, silenciosamente-

Não havia o que falar, o simples silencio, alastrou-se só sendo interrompido pela brisa e pelo som dos passos de Hinata que se aprofundavam cada vez mais no meio da floresta a procura de comida. Sasuke só a olhava alguns passos atrás, não porque era lento, mas sim porque queria, não podia ficar ao seu lado, pelos menos... Não ainda. Parou ao ver que Hinata sentara-se encima de um tronco, estava como de cabeça baixa e com as mãos juntas sobre o colo.

Sasuke: Você está usando demais o Byakugan. –falou seco-

Hinata: -fez positivo com a cabeça- S – Sasuke... "Você tem que saber... V – Você está vivo, de alguma maneira, você esta vivo. Se essa missão for concluída... Você viverá! Mas... Como contar?" Hnnn... S – Sasuke...

Sasuke: Eu sei, Hinata. Estava do seu lado quando a Godaime falou...

Hinata: -arregalou os olhos, não sabia que Sasuke já sabia, estava quase fazendo papel de boba, só conseguiu solta um sussurro positivo-

Sasuke: Medrosa.

Hinata: -Arregalou os olhos ainda mais, virou o rosto fitando diretamente os olhos sérios do Uchiha- N – Não sou!

Sasuke: -se põe rapidamente na frente dela- Então... Por que está gaguejando, hein? Pensei que já tinha se livrado disso.

Hinata: -fica ainda mais vermelha com a aproximação rápida, seu coração estava mais calmo e sua cabeça pronta para explodir- N – N – N – N – N – N -...

Sasuke: -suspira- Desculpa, 'Você... Não precisa mudar...'

_Hinata: Sa-Sasuke? –não se moveu, estava com sua cintura entrelaçada nos braços de Sasuke, que a abraçava por trás. Deixando-a vermelha (muito vermelha)-_

_Sasuke: Você... Não precisa mudar... –Sasuke a solta, ela se vira, olhando-o nos olhos, sentindo seu coração acelerar- Você é você, e nada mais._

_Hinata sente seu coração acelerar, seu rosto pegando fogo (não, desculpem essa sou eu u//u) e o olhava no fundo dos olhos, mas continuava imóvel._

_Hinata: Sasuke? –os olhos de Sasuke tinham mudado, além de que, agora, mostravam surpresa-_

_Sasuke: Você não... Gaguejou._

Hinata: -sorri- Obrigada, Sasuke... "É incrível... Sempre que estou em aflitos, você aparece, me apóia e me faz sorrir. Como pode?"

Sasuke: -vermelho- Errrrr... –levanta-se sem graça e vira a cabeça para outro lado- Não há de quê! ù//ú

Hinata se levanta chamando por Sasuke, tenta segura-lo pelo ombro, mas acaba atravessando o mesmo, recolhe a mão e abaixa a cabeça Triste. O fantasma não se virava, só virou um pouco a cabeça e a encarou com os canto do olho.

Sasuke: -silencio...- Ainda não.

Hinata: -levanta a cabeça mostrando um olhar assustado e curioso, afinal... O que o Uchiha ia dizer?-

Sasuke: -ficou em silencio, já tinha falado demais, não demonstrou, mas... Estava sem jeito-

Hinata: Sasuke...

Sasuke: o que foi? –perguntou desinteressado-

Hinata: "Fale! Fale, agora!" Nada não... Vamos? –virou-se para voltar para o acampamento-

Sasuke: -seguindo Hinata, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que ser formava em seus lábios-

Neji: -observando tudo de longe- Pufffffffff... Agora já é tarde para impedir, a missão vai por água a baixo! Tomara que Sasuke não fique ainda mais bobo! ¬¬X Mas... –olha para a imagem de Hinata voltando para o acampamento- Onde tudo isso se encaixa? Está faltando algumas peças...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto: Uáááááá... Eu ao consiguo durmíi –fala entre forte bocejos- "Acho melhor tomar um pouco de ar fresco" –se levanta e abre o zíper da barraca- hn? UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! POR QUE NINGUÉM ME AVISOU QUE JÁ ESTAVA NA HORA DE ACORDAR?! DETTEBAYO! Ò.Ó

Hinata: D-Desculpe, Naruto-kun n.n"

Kiba: -ao longe- VAMOS HINATA! O GRUPO ESTA PARTINDO!

Hinata: K – KIBA-KUN! E O NARUTO-KUN?

Kiba: Ah! DEIXA ELE, ASSIM ELE NÃO ATRAPALHA NA MISSÃO!

Naruto: -ferve, ferve, ferve, estoura- GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CACHORRO CRETINO! –corre (velozmente) e soca Kiba- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO SEU FILHO DA P----!

Neji: Crianças ¬¬...

Sasuke: Débeis ¬¬

Hinata: N – não xingue, Naruto-kun n.n"

Shikamaru: -fala em tom tedioso- HEEEY! VAMOS LOGO!

Neji: -começa a andar com expressão indiferente-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_14 horas depois..._

Nossos ninjas já avistavam a aldeia, já tinham parado para almoçar, mas ao chegar na aldeia eram mais duas horas até chegar até Sakura e até 'Sasuke'. A cada passo o coração de Hinata acelerava um pouco mais, seu estomago estava começando a embrulhar com o nervosismo e ansiedade. Neji não estava ansioso, sua face mostrava-se indiferença, mas estava pensativo, ok, eles conheceram Hinata, ok, eles têm uma missão e sim, tem um desejo á pedir, mas... E Sasuke? O que acontecera quando encontrarem o corpo? Sasuke está vivo, mas ao mesmo tempo está morto, como isso se explica? Tudo muito confuso. Talvez... Sasuke não possa reviver e sua alma fique presa a esse plano. O Uchiha, pouco se preocupava com isso, muitos desejos desde que se começara o dia. Sua alma estava acelerada, seus olhos estavam sérios e determinados e sorria sem se importar, a cada passo sentia seu coração pulsar mais forte mesmo estando longe da alma.

Kakashi: A aldeia está próxima, quando chegarmos descansaremos em um hotel e seguimos para o local em que Sakura está!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Os ninjas estava na recepção do hotel, olharam a janela e riram, deram-se por sortudos pois todos concordavam com a teoria do Shikamaru: Viajar a pé na chuva... É problemático. A recepção era bonita, tinha um balcão onde um homem de cabelos escuros e bigode ficava atrás, tinha carpetes vinho no chão, uma escadaria para os andares e uma sala onde tinha piano-bar e pimbolin. Era realmente luxuoso, para ninjas.

Kakashi: Já fiz as reservas dois quartos para os garotos e um quarto para a Hinata, ficaremos aqui só essa noite, então descanse bem, pois amanhã acordaremos cedo.

Todos: Hai!

Naruto: –a expressão facial do Uzumaki mostrava seriedade- "Teme, me espere, não vai morrer hoje e nem ouse acordar no colo da Sakura-chan, senão... ò.ó"

Hinata: "Amanhã... Será o grande dia." – Estava séria como Naruto-

Neji: "Droga, essa missão está demorando demais..."

Kiba: É amanhã...

Shino: Sim, é amanhã.

Shikamaru: Quem será que enfrentaremos amanhã?

Naruto: O futuro perderdor, dettebayo.

Shikamaru: É...

Kiba: Que ele esteja pronto pra apanhar! Certo, Akamaru?!

Akamaru: AU!

Kakashi: Enviarei uma mensagem, avisando Sakura da nossa chegada a vila. –se retira-

Sasuke: He... -sorri friamente- "Chegamos, já posso ouvir... Meu coração bater."

* * *

**Continua...**

Isa: -deitada na cadeira de sol e bebendo caipirinha-

Sasuke: Não vai responder ás reviews?

Isa: ...

Sasuke: Não vai mais mexer com o Neji?

Isa: ...

Sasuke: ¬¬

Isa: -tira os óculos escuros- 3...

Sasuke: Mais 3 caipirinhas? Assim você vai ficar bêbada... ¬¬

Isa: 3... Reviewssss... ç.ç

Sasuke: Ah, é isso? ¬¬

Isa: -faz afirmativo com a cabeça, terminando a caipirinha- Pó, já? Que saco ¬¬.

**Respondendo ás reviews! o/...**

Neji: ÓTIMO! Ela decidiu responder ás reviews! ¬¬X

Sasuke: Não começa ¬¬

Isa: É minha obrigação responder as reviews!

**-**** Mayara xD...**

Isa: Pedido realizado u.u

Neji: -olhando um papel- Ué? Somente três reviews?

Sasuke: -faz afirmativo com a cabeça-

Neji: -joga todo pro alto- IUHUUUU! CHAMEM TODO MUNDO! HOJE É FESTA! \o/

Isa: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! - pega revolver e aponta pra cabeça do Neji-

Sasuke: -me segura- CALMA! ELE É CHATO, MAS NÃO É PRA TANTO! Ù.Ú

Neji: -faz dancinha do siri-

Isa: Acho que eu o traumatizei demais... ô.õ

Sasuke: 'Acha'? ¬¬

Isa: É... Sabe quando você acha e mesmo assim tem uma pontinha de certeza? õ.ò

Sasuke: ¬¬

Isa: Então senhorita! Desculpe-me se o cap da curto ta? Emoções finais, os capítulos sempre saem curtos! xD

**-May-chan...**

Isa: É bonitinho sim, May. Só acho que fiz a Hinata ficar muito confusa coisa e tal achei que isso poderia confundir o leitor também, mas isso pelo visto não aconteceu. Então respiro aliviada n.n

Neji: PELO MENOS ALGUÉM CONCORDA COMEIGO SOBRE AQUELE PIVETE! \o/

Naruto: -chega agora- O que deu no Neji?

Sasuke: Traumatização precoce u.u

Naruto: Ahhhhhh...

Neji: NÃO TÔ COM NADA DISSO! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Então ta com o que? õ.ô

Sasuke: Ciúmes u.u

Naruto: NEJI É CIUMENTO! CI-U-MEN-TO!

Neji: U-CHI-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –explode de raiva-

Isa: -vendo o show pirotécnico- May... Você merece uma estatua! \o/ Dois meses?! Garota forte! \o/

**-****Deca-chan n.n...**

Isa: Quem não colaborou foi meu irmão, ele foi o culpado pelo problema na CPU xD

Neji: -acorda- Uow... Que dor de cabeça... –põe a mão na testa- E por que está vendando tanto? –olha pra si mesmo- EU TÔ PELADO?! °O°

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAUHAUAHUAHAHHA! XD

Sasuke: -se vira- ù.ú

Hinata: -cora e desmaia-

Isa: -não vendo a cena- Obrigada pela review!

Neji: ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!

Isa: -tampa os olhos com uma mão e com a outra estende uma toalha para Neji- n.n

Neji: ù/////ú –se embrulha na toalha e sai correndo-

Isa: Já foi?

Sasuke: Podemos rir agora –sorri-

Todos: -caem na gargalhada-

**Continua...**


	15. Chapter 15: Best of you

"_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool_

_Everyone's got their chains to break_

_Holdin' you"_

**With the eyes of the heart**

"_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

_I need somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your noose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have_

_But had no use_

_I was too weak to give in_

_Too strong to lose_

_My heart is under arrest again_

_But I break loose_

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse"_

**Capitulo 14**

Hinata estava sentada na sua cama dentro do quarto do hotel, ativou o Byakugan.

Hinata: "Nada... Onde está o Sasuke?"

Desativou-o, massageou as cobertas da cama e sorriu, eram macias. Não estava triste por estar só, só estava... Incomodada. Olhou para fora da janela do cômodo e viu a chuva, fechou os olhos e meditou. O barulho da chuva é delicioso.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sakura: Ahhhh, que chuva é essa? Não para nunca! Eu não gosto de chuva!

Sai: Calma, feiazinha. A chuva vai passar logo –disse sorrindo falsamente-

Sakura: -ignorando as provocações do Sai, vê algo se aproximando e atira uma kunai- MOSTRE-SE JÁ! –o individuo desvia da kunai, mas, sem dar explicações vai embora- Parece que ele já está nos rondando de novo. –fala seriamente-

Sai: Sim, estamos em uma ilha.

Sakura: -faz sinal com as mãos e logo começa as mesmas começam a brilhar, então Sakura as estica sobre o corpo de Sasuke- "Vamos logo, Sasuke-kun. Com você aqui teremos chance de vencer!"

Sai: Você é mesmo muito persistente, já é a décima vez que você faz isso hoje. E não está adiantando, guarde seu chakra para a luta. –falou seco-

Sakura: Não, eu senti que á alguns minutos atrás o coração do Sasuke0kun passou a bater um pouco mais rápido, isso é sinal de melhoras.

Sai: Mas ele não acorda. –provocativo-

Sakura: "Meu jutsu médico não é tão avançado, e... Sasuke-kun parece que vai demorar á acordar... NÃO!" –chacoalha a cabeça- "Sasuke-kun acordará logo! Os reforços já estão a caminho! Vamos vencer essa guerra como em todas as outras!" –viu mais uma coisa se aproximando, sua face demonstra preocupação- Sai...

Sai: Eu já vi, mas... Parece que ele não. Não é o mesmo cara, olha a diferença de altura.

Sakura: -fez afirmativo com a cabeça e serrou as sobrancelhas-...

Pakkun: -entra na caverna- Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! ATCHUM! DX

Sakura: Pakkun! –exclamou sorridente-

Pakkun: Que foi, fofura? ¬¬ -esfrega a pata no focinho-

Sakura: O que você faz aqui, hein? ¬¬

Pakkun: Ah, é mesmo! –exclama sem demonstrar emoções- O Kakashi me obrigou a vir aqui, vê se pode! -.-

"**Flash Back (**Isa: OBA! COMÉDIA! \O/**) on:**

Kakashi: -corta o dedo e faz sinais com as mãos- Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –pões as mãos no chão, onde surge fumaça e Pakkun aparece-

Pakkun: -dormindo- z.z

Kakashi: Pakkun... ¬\

Pakkun: -vira de costa e continua dormindo- z.z

Kakashi: Eu sei que você ta acordado, eu te criei. Eu sei que você só dorme de barriga pra cima u\

Pakkun: -fica de barriga pra cima e depois de alguns minutos golfa- Arf! AU! ARF! X.X

Kakashi: E sei que, você só consegue ficar nessa posição quando dorme. Que feio, hein? Tentar enganar a mim?! ú\

Pakkun: ARF! ARF! TA! O que você quer, Kakashi? x.¬

Kakashi: Vá encontrar Sakura e diga a ela que estamos no vila e que amanhã de manhã nós estamos lá para levar Sasuke de volta para Konoha.

Pakkun: Por que não vai você? Eu não gosto de chuva! -.- E eu não tenho o cheiro daquela pirralha.

Kakashi: -tira do bolsinha traseiro (Isa: Chamem como quiserem ¬¬) uma mecha de cabelo rosa e a joga no chão- Ta ai, agora vai ¬\

Pakkun: Isso é que é gostar de uma garota, não vê que ela é muito mais nova que você? Seu Perve...

Kakashi: CALA A BOCA E VAI! Ò///\ -chuta a bundx Pakkun e o manda longe- Cachorro chato! Ù//\ -se vira e entra no hotel-

**Flash Back off. **É, Kakashi. Não vou contar em detalhes essas história, mas... Quero os meus biscoitos Scooby quando chega -.-"

Sakura: Fala logo porque o Kakashi-sensei te mandou aqui, Pakkun! Ò.ó

Pakkun: Para mandar um recado, oras! -.-

Sakura: TA! MAS QUE RECADO?! Ò.ó –veia- "Cara, esse cachorro enrola muito!"

Pakkun: Um recado dele, oras! -.-

Sakura: -junta o chakra no punho cerrado- DESEMBUCHA LOGO, CÃO! Ò.Ó

Sai: "Pobre cachorro -.-"

Pakkun: -com medo- Kakashi, Naruto e os outros jovens já estão na vila e amanhã de manhã eles estarão aqui! O.O"

Sakura: -sorri- MESMO?! Que bom!

Sai: já? ¬¬

Pakkun: Sim, mas... Como eu fui o mais rápido e incansável e cheguei aqui primeiro, tenho certeza a mocinha vai querer massagear minhas patas fofinhas -.-

Sakura e Sai: ¬¬

Pakkun: Tãooooo Fofaaaaaaaaas! Ò.ó

Sakura e Sai: ¬¬

Pakkun: Ok, to indo -.- -desaparece-

Sakura e Sai: "Foi tarde..." ¬¬

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata dormia tranquilamente, Sasuke apareceu. Avaliou o local, estranhamente Neji não estava lá, olhou para a cama e viu Hinata lá, repousando, sentiu um frio na espinha. Sentou-se perto dela e ficou olhando-a.

Ás sete da manhã, todos se encontravam no salão, Kakashi já tinha pago a conta e contava as pessoas ao seu redor para ver se não faltava ninguém.

Kakashi: Todos aqui?

Todos: Sim!

Kakashi: Vamos, então!

Todos: Sim! –e todos desaparecem-

Sai: Sakura...

Sakura: z.z...

Sai: Sakura... –cutuca-a-

Sakura: Ahn... Sai?

Sai: Isso, medusa.

Sakura: O QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! Ò.Ó

Sai: –sorri- fico feliz que acordou n.n

Sakura: -ignora- E Sasuke-kun? Deu sinal de melhora?

Sai: -desfaz sorriso- Não sou bom em medir essas coisas.

Sakura: Ta. Algum sinal do Kakashi-sensei e dos outros?

Sai: Nada ainda. Você sabe como Kakashi-san tem o dom de chegar atrasado ¬¬

Sakura: Haiii –dá um sorriso amarelo, não acreditava em como ainda era ingênua-

Sai: Mas não estamos sozinhos...

Sakura: Do que você... –de repente Sai desmaia e uma kunai está na garganta de Sakura- Mas o que?

XX: Não se mova, garota.

Sakura: Essa voz... –logo o kunai desaparece e tudo ao redor de Sakura começa a queimar com chamar negras e corvos começam a voar, contando sombriamente sobre eles- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pouco longe dali, Naruto corria na frente de todos...

Naruto: JÁ ESTOU VENDO DETTEBAYO! –sorri animado-

Shikamaru: Ahhh, será que vai chover de novo? Esse país é muito estranho! -.-

Um pouco atrás...

Hinata: "se chover é melhor termos cuidado, senão o corpo do Sasuke poderá ficar com febre..." –pensava preocupada- "Estou com um mau pressentimento..."

Kakashi: "Estou sentindo um chakra muito forte! Me é familiar..."

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN! –gritou o loiro apavorado ao ver sua colega desmaiada e a ver um homem que... Já devia estar morto, mas não parou, juntou chakra na mão usando um bushin e- RASENGAN! –em vão, o homem segurou o braço de Naruto- Maldito...

XX: Kyuubi...

Naruto: Não me chame assim!

Shikamaru: VOCÊ... –logo depois, todos chegam ao local, fitando o homem de capa preta e longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo-

Sasuke: -arregala os olhos- Eu... O conheço...

Naruto faz um clone que aparece atrás do homem e que é destruído com um único soco.

Naruto: ME LARGUE, DETTEBAYO! –disse, cerrando os dentes-

Neji: -chega agora- "O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sasuke... Sasuke? –olha para o amigo- O que aconteceu?

XX: Estúpido... –golpeia Naruto na barriga fazendo-o cair paralisado-

Kakashi: I-Itachi?! –arregalou os olhos-

Shino: Então este é o irmão do Uchiha Sasuke. – falou mal percebera que uma gota deslizara no canto do rosto-

Sasuke: -arregala mais os olhos ao escutar essas palavras-

Kiba: O QUE?!! ESSE É Uchiha Itachi?! O que acabou com clã Uchiha?! Era esse cara que Sasuke empacou de voltar para vila só depois de mata-lo?! EU VOU LUTAR COM ESSE CARA?! –suando frio-

Shikamaru: Ugh! "Que problemático!"

Neji: Sasuke! Sasuke! –dá um tapa- Sasuke! DROGA! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO RESPONDE?!

Akamaru: Gain...

Kiba: Tsc! Vamos atacar! Hinata!

Hinata: S-Sim?

Kiba: Fica longe dele.

Hinata: P-Por que, Kiba-kun? –disse apreensiva-

Kiba: AFASTE-SE AGORA, HINATA! –disse entre os dentes cerrados, zelando pela vida de sua amiga e amor-

Hinata: Mas...

Shino: Hinata, é melhor você ir, aqui é muito perigoso para você, não se preocupe voltaremos vivos.

Hinata: -engoliu o seco. Abandonar ou não? Decidiu que, se esconderia, mas se seus amigos estivessem em perigo de vida, voltaria.- T-Ta. – virou-se-

Itachi: Não precisa fugir. –Com isso, Itachi abriu seu olho direto, mostrando o Mangekyou Sharigan! Logo Kakashi, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Shino e Kiba estava desmaiados no chão apenas Hinata, os dois fantasmas e Naruto não tinham sido pegos- Todos vocês morreram mesmo.

Hinata congela, estava de costa para o Uchiha mais velho, ao ouvir o som dos corpos de seus amigos caindo no chão sua respiração acelera, estava morta. Seu coração estava a mil, seus olhos arregalados de medo e suando frio, a tensão era enorme, quase como já estivesse morta. Sakura, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru e Kakashi todos estavam inconscientes! Ela e um ex-Akatsuki, o cara que matou a família de seu amado. Palavras incompreensíveis passavam em sua mente, só pôde concluir que eram o FlashBack de sua vida inteira, quando fitou o olho a sua frente. Itachi estava a sua frente. Engoliu o seco novamente e sai correndo para onde repousava Sakura, Sasuke e Sai, mas ele fora mais rápido, já estava a sua frente, tentou correr para a esquerda, mas novamente ele ficou a sua frente, tentou a direta e falhou como nas tentativas anteriores. Ficara cara a cara com o inimigo.

Itachi: Dessistir é o melhor, quem sabe serei piedoso com você, uma inútil, uma mera kunoichi. Uma mera kunoichi de Konoha. 'Por que resistir?', 'Por que continuar nessa causa?', é isso... É isso o que deve estar pensando. Uma kunoichi sentimentalista e fraca, sem ódio, sem poder... Acredite... Não adianta fugir... Quando eu vejo... A sua morte.

Hinata entra em pânico, tenta fugir novamente, mas é impedida por seus próprios pés. Viu o sinal do Mangekyou se formando, caos... Frio... Desolamento... Morte.

"_EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR, DETTEBAYO!" _

"Hum?"

"_Voltaremos vivos..."_

"Shino..."

"_Nee, HINATA! Eu me preocupo com você ù///ú"_

"Kiba-kun..."

"_Você não queria fazer isso, não é Hinata? O fraco sempre será fraco e o forte sempre será forte"_

"_Hinata-sama, tome cuidado ¬\\¬"_

"_Neji: Sasuke se afaste da Hinata, ela é minha prima. –falou Neji sem muita paciência-"_

"Neji-nii-san..."

"_Sasuke: Você... Não precisa mudar... –Sasuke a solta, ela se vira, olhando-o nos olhos, sentindo seu coração acelerar- Você é você, e nada mais"_

"Sasuke..."

"Todos que eu amo... Essa pessoa que me separar das pessoas que eu amo... Quem me garante o que haverá do outro lado? Eu... QUERO VIVER!" E com isso ativou o Byakugan, e com um movimento rápido golpeou a barriga de Itachi, o mesmo se transforma em corvos, os corvos cantavam uma canção sombria que ensurdecia a Hyuuga, mas a mesma não deixava a posição de luta, iria lutar, iria viver. Olhou para trás com a canto do olho, onde Itachi se localizou, desferiu outro golpe, nessa vez era na garganta, ele desviou e pegou seu pulso, socando-a na barriga três vezes a fazendo voar longe.

Itachi: Não vai desistir... Jogou sua vida fora.

Hinata se apóia em sua mão e olha para Itachi com o olhar de determinação, não iria desistir. Levantou-se e limpou o filete de sangue que saira de sua boca. Botou-se novamente em posição de luta. Neji olhava a cena se amaldiçoando por ter morrido, sua prima ia morrer na gente se seus próprios olhos e não podia fazer nada e Sasuke não respondia aos seus chamados, o nervosismo era enorme, parecia que o mundo ia acabar naquele momento.

Itachi, não mostrava emoção com a atitude da garota, queria terminar logo com aquilo, Não podia suportar ficar cego novamente, o fato de Sasuke cair era-lhe uma glória. Sasuke estava em missão, foi isso que seu informante lhe disse, disse-lhe também que ia para uma guerra no país da rocha, era perfeito, aquele país tinha ninjas fortes e numerosos, foi fácil chegar lá, foi fácil chegar no momento certo da batalha para matar Sasuke e lhe arrancar os olhos, a escuridão nunca mais voltaria, era perfeito! Só com um problema, o maldito Hyuuga Neji percebeu sua presença e logo ataca-lo no meio da guerra, uma luta entre ambos começara, não podia perder tempo, se Sasuke o visse ali seu plano tinha risco de ir água a baixo. O hyuuga estava próximo de Sasuke, ironia do destino "perfeito" pensou no momento, foi rápido e desferiu golpe que matou o Hyuuga antes que ele avisasse a Sasuke que seu querido irmão estava ali e vivo. Mas por outra ironia do destina foi localtiado por si próprio, o maldito ataque não conseguiu matar Sasuke. Maldição, para complicar, logo após a rosa e um moreno chegaram, estava fraco, realmente seu nível caíra muito desde os 'velhos tempos', Madara dôo-o seu olhos direito, mas, em troca, pediria um dos olhos de Sasuke para recuperar o que perdera. Itachi não tinha tempo a perder, mesmo fraco, tentou afastar um pouco os dois de Sasuke, mas a rosa era média e em meros três dias seu esforço tinha sido em vão, tratou de se recuperar e fortalecer, isso durou apenas dois dias. Logo voltou o rondar o corpo do seu irmão que, graças a Deus, não acordava, parece uma espécie de coma. Não importa. Tinha que ter aqueles olhos de qualquer jeito! Duas semanas se passaram e nada, não podia usar aqueles olhos ainda, mas... Ocorreu que um cachorro tinha visitado a dupla, informando que vilha-lhes reforços. Era a gota d'água, amanhã, mataria os reforços, os dois e roubaria os olhos. Agora estava ali com uma Hyuuga desperdiçando seu precioso tempo. Ele não podia esperar mais, nem ele, nem Madara. Entrara na briga pra valer. Começou a mandar churikens para a garota, com certeza era inferior ao seu irmão, ia ser fácil vence-la. Ela desviou de quase todas as churikens, algumas, rasgaram-lhe a roupa, cortando os braços, joelhos além cortaram de sua bochecha. Tsc.

Hinata, não ia desistir, correu em direção do inimigo, tentando transferir os golpes nos pontos vitais, nunca matou ninguém, mas nessa hora não podia recuar. Ele desviava de todos os golpes, era incrível para alguém com apenas um olho aberto, coisa que a assustava, porém conseguiu, acertou-o pela primeira vez na barriga e o fez voar por leves instantes, caindo no chão. Correu até Sasuke e olhou bem o corpo dele, estava impecável e viu Naruto também, estava desmaiado ainda, se preocupou um pouco, deu mais uma olhada em Sasuke, foi quando sentiu... Em suas costas... Uma espada... Itachi tinha a cravado kunais perfurando os rins e pulmões, duraria pouco, logo morreria. A ultima coisa que viu era uma Hinata ajoelhada e rezando para não morrer. Chutou-a sem dó nem piedade e se dirigiu ao corpo de Sasuke, estava lá, seu tão almejado tesouro...

Hinata: Sa... Su... Ke... Você não... Vai...

"_MAMÃE! PAPAI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _

"_Itachi!"_

"_Irmãozinho tolo!"_

"_Eu quero... Seus olhos..."_

"_Como eu tinha visto."_

Sasuke via um FlashBack em sua mente, momentos detalhados desde o assassinado de seus país, á aquele momento, tudo, tudo foi passado na cabeça dele. Sasuke Uchiha, 17 anos, Sharigan, Time 7... Tudo. Piscou. E voltou ao mundo real, Hinata estava cheia de cortes e kunais em suas costas, quase morta.

Itachi: Morra. –nisso pôs seu pé na cabeça da Hinata, massacrando a mesma, até uma lagrima sair de seu rosto.- Não serve nem para morrer.

Sasuke: ITACHI! HINATA!

Neji: ATÉ QUE ENFIM! Faz alguma coisa! Você é o único que entre no corpo das pessoas!

Sasuke: -corre e entra no corpo do Naruto-

_TUM._

_TUM._

_HAHAHA._

_Voltou finalmente, Uchiha?_

-Quem é você?-

_Você sabe quem eu sou, só não sei o que queres, portador do Sharigan._

-EU PRESISO DESSE CORPO PARA SALVAR HINATA! POR QUE EU NÃO ESTOU UTILIZANDO ESSE CORPO?!-

_Porque esse corpo já está sendo utilizado. _

-EU PRESISO SALVAR A HINATA!-

_A Hyuuga? Pois bem, o que eu ganho em troca?_

-Como?-

_Você está deitado, imóvel lá 'fora' e em espírito aqui, todos os espíritos na Terra quando não são mandados para esse mundo, devem pagar algo para conseguirem o que deseja. _

_Tudo tem sua troca, rapaz._

-Eu...-

_Eu lhe ofereço esse corpo e em troca, você terá que me libertará um pouco enquanto o usa._

-Topo-

_Huhuhuhu._

_Sábia escolha._

E, ao sorriso maléfico da raposa, Sasuke foi envolvido por bolhas, piscou e nisso... Estava dentro de Naruto.

Itachi: Deprimente...

Sasuke/Naruto: CHIDORI! –e nisso golpeou Itachi que voou novamente-

Itachi: Kyuubi... Cretina... Gof! –vomitava sangue-

Sasuke/Naruto: Isso acaba aqui Itachi! –o loiro se levantou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e quatro caudas de chakra se formavam ali, porém o corpo do garoto não sofreu alteração alguma. Sasuke caminhou em direção do irmão, com mais um Chidori se formando em suas mão, mas esse Chidori era maior, e com certeza acabaria com a vida de Itachi- Você já devia ter morrido, de hoje não passa, seu cretino. – Sasuke corre e acerta Itachi no peito, só se pôde ver a chuva de sangue que se caiu ali-

Sakura: -acorda- AH! –com a respiração ofegante, olha para os lados, o pior pesadelo que tivera, mal se comparava ao que tinha passado, olhou para os lados, todos começavam a acordar, olhou para Sasuke, graças a Deus... Nenhum arranhão, mas Hinata...- HINATA! –balançou a Hinata- Acorda! Arf! Açor-! Arf, arf! –juntou chakra nas mãos, tirou as kunais e começou a tratar, com muito esforço, das feridas-

Kakashi e os outros olharam para os lados, sem sinal de Itachi, o maior pesadelo de suas vidas já tinha passado. Sai é o ultimo a acordar, olhou para fora da caverna e para os lados, viu Naruto de costas, ele estava de pé, parado e parecia que foi o único que não tinha sido seriamente danificado.

Naruto: O que... Aconteceu?

_Meus parabéns!_

Sasuke e Neji: -abrem os olhos, a única coisa que vem é um plano branco- Hã? –olham confusos um para cada lado-

Yondaime: Concluíram suas missões!

Sasuke e Neji: QUE?!

Yondaime: Você passaram! E com tempo de sobra... Meus parabéns! n.n

Sasuke e Neji: SÉRIO?!

Yondaime: Sim!

Sasuke: E Hinata?

Yondaime: Está sendo cuidada pela Sakura-san, não se preocupe n.n

Sasuke: -suspira aliviado- ufa!

Neji: E agora?

Yondaime: E agora acho que lhes devo explicações.

Neji: Deve ¬¬

Yondaime: Vocês tiveram o infeliz destino de morrem sem cumprir suas respectivas missões na Terra, e por isso envie-lhes para cumpri-las em forma de fantasma, permitindo que Hinata Hyuuga os vejam somente com o Byakugan.

Neji: Até ai já sabemos.

Yondaime: Exato.

Sasuke: E quais eram nossas missões?

Yondaime: Sasuke, sua missão era terminar seu assunto inacabado na Terra, matar Uchiha Itachi, meus parabéns. Neji, sua missão vem de outras vidas, que era deixar o orgulho de lado.

Sasuke: -sorri-

Neji: O QUE?! Ò.Ó

Yondaime: No momento que você parou de olhar só para si mesmo e deixar o orgulho de lado, você cumpriu sua missão. Meus parabéns. Agora... Seus pedidos.

Sasuke: -se levanta e fica ao lado de Neji- Eu quero voltar para meu corpo.

Sasuke e Neji: - em uni soro- Eu quero voltar a viver.

Yondaime: Já suspeitava que vocês pediriam isso n.n" Sasuke... Você tem a permissão de voltar para seu corpo. –toca a testa de Sasuke- Agora, você entra em seu corpo e voltará a viver, pode ir. –Aparece uma porta atrás de Yondaime, a qual Sasuke abre e entra, então a mesma desaparece-

Neji: E EU?!

Yondaime: Neji sinto muito, mas... Seu pedido não poderá se realizar agora.

Neji: -arregala os olhos- O QUE?!

Yondaime: No caso do Sasuke, o corpo dele não estava morto, então ele pôde voltar, mas você... Seu corpo já foi cremado, não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso.

Neji: MAS...

Yondaime: Seu pedido se realizara, 'ele' escreve certo por linhas tortas, lembra-se? Agora, venha comigo e aproveite suas férias... Vamos para o andar de cima! n.n

Neji: -suspira derrotado, sem entender nada que Yondaime fala- ...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata já estava praticamente boa, foi tratada a tempo por Sakura, que agora cuidara de seu último 'pacientes', estava sem seu costumeiro casaco, pois este estava todo rasgado. Hinata estava sentada sobre suas pernas, em frente a Sasuke, estavam só ela e ele, os outros estavam um pouco longe conversando com Naruto e a história maluca de que ele não tinha entendido nada. Hinata olhava fixamente para o Sasuke desacordado, esperando até então que ele abrisse os olhos. Nada. Ativou o Byakugan e se deparou com algo lhe tocando a testa.

Sasuke: Eu te amo.

Hinata: -olha para cima e vê Sasuke lhe beijando a testa- Sasu...

Sasuke: -olha fundo nos olhos da Hinata, que se silenciou. Olhou para seu corpo e entrou no mesmo-

Hinata: -arregala os olhos- "Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke!" –de repente o corpo a sua frente começa a se mover, estalando-se uma parte encostou-se nela e ela corou violentamente. Sasuke estava acordando- Sasuke...

Sasuke: -abre os olhos de vagar, irritando seus olhos e fazendo com que os cobrisse com as mãos- Hmmnnnn... –resmungou, Hinata sorriu e sentiu vontade de rir, então era esse o barulho que o Uchiha fazia ao despertar?- Hi... Nata?

Hinata: Sasuke... –seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar- SASUKE! –ela começa a chorar-

Todos: Hm?! –olharam para a Hinata, nunca viram gritar antes! Sakura saiu correndo para ver se tinha entendido o que viera a sua mente-

Sakura: SASUKE! –abraça Sasuke-

Sasuke: Arg, Sakura... –Resmungava preguiçoso- O que aconteceu? – Com isso Hinata arregalou os olhos, ele não se lembrava de nada?! Só isso que se passava na sua cabeça enquanto Sakura explicava toda a história para o companheiro-

Sakura: E FOI ISSO! –volta a abraçar Sasuke- Que bom que você acordou!

Sasuke: O Naruto? Como? –nem ele tinha explicado direito- Impossível! Sou eu quem salva ele ¬¬

Sakura: Hahahahaha!

Naruto: -chega perto- SASUKE?! CÊ ACORDOU, DETTEBAYO?! °O°

Sasuke: Não, ainda estou dormindo ¬¬

Naruto: TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! \o\ -abraço em trio-

Kiba: Uhhhhhhhh, sempre achei que vocês eram mais que amigos mesmo -3-

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CARA DE CACHORRO MALDITO! –espumando de raiva, cai na borrada com o Kiba-

Shikamaru: Problemáticos... -.-

Sakura: AHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Sasuke: -olha para Hinata- Está chorando por que, Hinata? –pergunta seco-

Hinata: -arregala os olhos- S-Sasuke... Você não se lembra de... Mais nada? –abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o vermelho de suas bochechas-

Sasuke: Tenho algo para me lembrar? –Falou seco, mas foi como uma faca, Hinata podia se rachar ao meio agora. Seu mundo acabou. Sentiu que lagrimas mais pesadas viriam, mas se conteve-

Hinata: Ok. –sorriu e se levantou- Vou ver como o Kiba está. –foi embora. Realmente, Sasuke tinha acordado, mas não se lembrava mais dela. Como era doloroso-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sasuke tinha retornado a vila e tinha tirado uma semana de folga por conta da Hokage, tudo estava entrando novamente nos conformes, menos... Para Hinata. Kiba e Shino não a viram mais desde a missão. Ela treinava horas e horas sem para, em um local isolado, precisava ocupar a cabeça longe daquele ar, o ar dele.

Hinata: Hu, Hu!, Hu, Hu, hu! –exclama enquanto espancava o saco de pancadas-

Neji: -observando a tudo de uma nuvem- Hinata-sama... Maldito Sasuke! ¬¬X PQP! As coisas estavam tão bem! Porcaria... Ò.ÓX –super-irritado (Isa: SOMOS DOIS! Ò.Ó9)-

Yondaime: O que esta olhando, Neji? õ.ò

Neji: A HINATA CHORANDO PORQUE O BAKA DO SASUKE NÃO SE LEMBRA!

Yondaime: É obvio que ele não se lembra, o que acontece no sobrenatural fica no sobrenatural n.n

Neji: PORRX! Não dá para dar UMA exceção! Ò.Ó

Yondaime: Não vejo problemas, mas... Tem uma pessoa vindo. Longo eu o farei. –sorri malandro (Isa: -derrete- XD)-

Hinata: -olhou para suas mãos, estavam totalmente feridas e pôs-se a chorar novamente, de dor e sofrimento, abraçou suas pernas e afundou sua cabeça ali, escutando o silencio e passos- "Passos?!" –levantou o rosto e viu um garoto, não um garoto qualquer, era...- Sasuke?

Sasuke: Bom dia –cumprimentou friamente-

Hinata: -volta a posição de antes, não sabia como se controlar-

Sasuke: ... –se sentia incomodado, realmente incomodado, não sentia pena nenhuma de ver meninas e mulheres chorando, mas... Com ela foi diferente. Ele andou até ela e se agachou, ficando da sua escada- Por que está chorando? –perguntou no tom mandante-

Hinata: -ela enxugou as lagrimas, levantou o rosto ainda vermelho e o encarou, tentando parecer tão fria e gélida quanto ele, coisa que fez o Uchiha ter vontade de rir com tamanha meiguice- Nada. –Mas... Ela era Hinata Hyuuga, seus olhos, por mais que tentassem se controlar, não paravam de lagrimejar- Eu estou bem –abaixou a cabeça novamente-

Sasuke: -sorriu, não pôde impedir de faze-lo, esta feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo- Hinata... Não tente não chorar. Você é você e nada mais. –sentiu algo se apoiando em seu peito e o derrubando no chão, Hinata o abraçava forte e soltava lagrimas pesadas, não entendeu bem o porque daquilo, afinal... Era só um consolo. Outra coisa que o assustou foi o fato de ter corado fortemente e de que seus braços já estavam a abraçando, ele realmente estava confuso-

Hinata: Sasuke... Eu... Te amo! – e encostou sua boca com a do rapaz, tanto um selinho-

Sasuke: -arregala os olhos, mas o que estava acontecendo?!-

Yondaime: É a minha deixa! XD

Ele re-aparece atrás de Sasuke e o toca no topo da cabeça, logo, tudo o que aconteceu no sobrenatural está fresco em sua memória, arregalou ainda mais olhos, desceu seu olhar á Hinata, ela estava vermelha e lagrimas desciam por seu rosto e por quê? Por ele, se sentiu menosprezado na hora, mas sorriu maliciosamente e retribuiu o beijo aprofundando-o e deixando de ser um mero selinho-

Hinata arregala os olhos, ele tinha retribuído seu beijo? Será que ele se lembrava? Ou será que ele queria só usa-la? Não, essa hipótese ela descartou, ele não era assim, sabia disso. Começou a ficar sem ar e separou os lábio com muito pesar, olhou em seus olhos, eles estavam brilhando como nunca.

Sasuke: -se deixou sorrir, a sentou em seu colo e colou boca perto do ouvido dela- Eu me lembro agora... Hinata.

Hinata: -cora fortemente-

Sasuke: -a olha nos olhos e deposita mais um beijo, esses seriam os primeiros, de vários outros-

Neji: Demorou, hein?! Ò.Ó

Yondaime: DEIXA DE SER ORGULHOSO! DX

-

-

-

Não demorou muito e Hinata e Sasuke se casaram, em uma cerimônia nada convencional.

-

-

-

O pai de Hinata não aceitou o casamento.

-

-

-

Sasuke socou Hiashi no nariz.

-

-

-

Dez meses depois Hinata e Sasuke descobririam que finalmente seriam pais.

-

-

-

Nove meses depois...

No Hospital de Konoha. Sala 201 escutavam se gritos enormes, Hinata estava na cama do hospital, suou frio estava fazendo força. Sua criança ia nascer.

Parteira: VAMOS MAIS FORÇA! VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO BEM!

Hinata: -respira fundo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –e faz mais força, estava no seu limite, tinha que fazer mais força! Essa criança tem que nascer!-

Sasuke: -entra agora- HINATA?!

Parteira: VOCÊ É O PAI?

Sasuke: NÃO! O BISAVÔ! Ò.Ó –pega a mão da Hinata- Você consegue, eu quero ter esse filho, meu amor.

Hinata: -encosta sua cabeça na mão do Sasuke- Obrigada... –sorri miudamente-

Parteira: VAMOS! MAIS FORÇAAAAA! –Hinata obedecia, dando tudo de si, queria esse filho, mas... Estava ficando fraca e zonza- Oh Não!

Sasuke, Hinata e assistente da parteira: O QUE FOI?!

Parteira: Ainda não estou vendo a cabeça da criança! Essa criança pode morrer!

Hinata: NÃO! Grrrr... – tentou fazer mais força, mais força e mais força, tenha que conseguir nem que ela tem que dar sua vida em troca!-

Em outro lugar...

Yondaime: Neji! Neji!... NEJI!

Neji: Sim?! ¬¬

Yondaime: Meus parabéns...

Neji: Não é meu aniversario! ¬¬

Yondaime: Seu corpo já está pronto! Você vai voltar a terra!

Neji: Hein?! O.O

Yondaime: SIGA-ME! VAMOS RAPIDO ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE!

Voltando a sala...

Yondaime: É aqui...

Neji: HINATA!

Yondaime: Neji! Vá logo! Ou seu novo corpo não conseguirá! Ele precisa de sua ajuda para nascer...

Neji: Hã?...

Parteira: ESTAMOS PERDENDO A CRIANÇA!

Yondaime: VAI LOGO! Ò.Ó –empurra Neji-

Neji: -encosta na barriga de Hinata, seu espírito vira luz e desaparece, já estava em seu novo corpo-

Hinata: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –faz mais força- ARF!

Parteira: EU ESTOU VENDO A CABEÇA DO BEBÊ!

Hinata: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! –faz mais força-

Yondaime e Sasuke: -se sentem a cabeça girar- ...Ahhhhhh... X.x

Parteira: Mais uma vez, querida! VAI NASCER!

Sasuke: -aperta mais forte a mão da Hinata, como se dissesse para ela ter força, já estava quase acabando-

Hinata: -recolheu ar, respirou fundo e fez mais força- AIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Parteira: NASCEU! MUITO BEM, QUERIDA! É UM BELO MENINO! Pai! Vem aqui cortar o cordão umbilical! n.n

Sasuke: -respira fundo, estava aliviado, feliz, confuso, tenso e bem. Um furação de sentimentos. Olhou para Hinata e viu um sorriso se formando em seus lábios como se dissesse 'Vai lá... Eu ficarei bem' soltou a mão da mesma e foi cortar o cordão da sua criança. Ao segurar a tesoura e olhar, teve uma prevê sensação de que ia desmaiar, mas se conteve, os pacientes eram Hinata e seu bebê. Cortou o cordão e viu seu filho sendo secado e cuidado por assistentes e enfermeiras, uma nova era começaria. Se virou e foi em direção a sua esposa, beijou sua testa e afagou-lhe os cabelos, a contemplou por alguns instantes, estava pouco mais corada que ele, seu rosto estava encharcado de suor e sorria para ele-

Assitente: Aqui está! –deposita a criança ao lado de Hinata, esta por sua vez olha para sua filho que chorava histericamente, o beijou a testa e o olhou bem, logo a assistente o tira dali-

Hinata: Olha, arf... Sasuke...

Sasuke: Shhhhh, você ta cansada, não fala nada. Ele é lindo, eu sei disso.

Assistente: Já sabem o nome dele? n.n

Sasuke: Já.

Hinata: Kai...

Sasuke: Kai Uchiha.

Assistente: Que nome lindo! n.n Agora vou levar Kai para o berçário... Qualquer duvida, perguntem à doutora. –sai da sala com o bebê no colo-

Parteira: Papai, saia da sala. A Hinata tem que descansar.

Sasuke: NÃO! Ò.Ó –possessivo-

Parteira: Ela vai ficar bem! Só precisa de repouso! Daqui a pouco você poderá vê-la novamente! ò.o

Sasuke: -suspira derrotado- Tudo bem. –olha para Hinata, que retribuía- Volto logo.

Hinata: -sorri-

Sasuke: -sai da sala-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Poucas horas depois Hinata já estava bem melhor, tinha dormido e seu quarto estava cheiro de flores. Sasuke tinha desmaiado logo depois que saira do quarto, mas ficou tudo bem, era só nevorsismo. Hinata ria ao imaginar a cena, Sasuke Uchiha, o cara mais durão que já conhecera desmaiando depois do parto dela, inacreditável. Tinha feito uma transa no cabelo e estava sentada, olhava para janela e via a luz do Sol, o céu, e arvores, uma linda vista.

Sasuke: -entra no quarto- ù///ú Hinata...

Hinata: -se retira de seus devaneios e olha para Sasuke que estava sem avental, usando somente roupas de jounnin (menos o colete a bandana)- hihihi, Sasuke... n.n

Sasuke: N-Ã-O R-I-A! Ù//Ú

Hinata: Vou tentar... Hihihihihihihi XD

Sasuke: -desvia olhar, estava muito vermelho, nada típico para um Uchiha- Hum! –caminhou até ela- Já está melhor?

Hinata: Sim, bastante, mas com certeza amanhã vai doer bastante n.n"

Sasuke: Qualquer coisa é só me falar ¬///¬ Sakura é a chefe do hospital então eu...

Hinata: - o interrompe- Obrigada. –sorri-

Sasuke: -beija Hinata apaixonadamente. Então, bateram na porta e a mesma foi aberta, era assistente com um rolo de toalha em seu colo-

Assistente: Hora de amamentar-lo n.n – o comentaria fez Sasuke e Hinata corarem, a assistente colocou Kai no colo da Hinata, de as instruções e logo o pequeno mamava- Ele estava com fome!

Hinata: É, ahahaha n///n

Assistente: Agora vou deixa-lo um pouco com vocês, já volto. –sai da sala-

Hinata: Ele esta com bastante fome n///n

Sasuke: É, deu pra ver ¬///¬ -morrendo de fome também XD-

Hinata: -poucos momentos depois, tira ele e dá uns tapinhas em suas costas, o pequeno soltou seu arrotinho, que fez Hinata rir mais um pouco e foi re-colocado nos braços da mãe- Pronto, satisfeito! n.n

Kai: Eh! –olhava curioso para o cabelo da mãe, erguendo sua mãozinhas e arregalando os olhinhos-

Hinata: Hihihihi n.n Sasuke, quer pega-lo no colo? –olhou carinhosamente para o marido que corara ainda mais-

Sasuke: Eu?! Essa coisinha?! Eu seu deixar cair?! E se quebrar?! O//O N-Não!

Hinata: Sente-se então. –Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado, Hinata colou Kai nos braços do pai, logo Sasuke sorria pacificamente-

Sasuke: -olhava para seu filho, era realmente uma linda criança. Olhos azuis acinzentados, com uma pupila negra- "Parece que ele não usará o Byakugan." –arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o pequeno estava fechando os lhos para dormir, corou mais um pouco, descobriu a alegria de ser pai-

-

-

-

A Assistente logo levou Kai de volta ao berçário.

-

-

-

Alguns dias depois Sasuke, Hinata e Kai já estava em casa, Tsunade deu férias para Sasuke que aproveitou a nova rotina de acordar cedo.

-

-

-

Naruto e Sakura só se entenderam depois que souberam que Sakura tinha engravidado.

-

-

-

Hiashi foi visitar o neto

-

-

-

E levou um pequeno tapa no nariz.

-

-

-

Kai não acabou com o clã e aos 2 anos de idade virou irmão mais velho.

**Fim.**

**Ou novo começo?**

* * *

Isa: UIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD ACABOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Aleluia! NUNCA ESCREVI TANTO EM TODA A VIDA! –abraça Sasuke- FÉRIAAAAASSS! XD 

Sasuke: Agora é estudar, garota! ¬¬

Isa: ç.ç

**URGENTE!**

**1-** Se a luta SasukexItachi foi brega por favor, não me matem!

**2- **Se a idéia que Neji renascesse com Kai foi brega por favor, não me matem! Eu disse que o Neji teria um final especial! ;D

**3-** Baseei a mamãe Hinata em como eu quero ser mãe um dia.

**4-** Kai é ciumento.

**5-** Naruto e Sakura tiveram um menino e uma menina.

**6-** Kai foi um ótimo irmão mais velho.

**7-** Kai usa um Sharingan mais evoluído e mais forte.

**5-** O irmão de Kai chama-se Toya.

**6-** Sasuke foi um ótimo pai-coruja n.n

* * *

**Respondendo ás reviews!:**

**E – Pontas...**

Isa: E você me desculpa a demora e a breguice do ultimo capitulo? i.i

Sasuke: -segurando Kai no colo- ù.ú...

Neji: Eu virei esse pirralho... ¬¬

Isa: É o MEU pirralho! Ò.Ó

Neji: O.O"

**Deca-chan...**

Sasuke: Você pediu tanto que a fic ficou melosa ¬¬

Isa: -pega Kai- vem cá meu bebê XD

Neji: VOCÊ ENGRAVIDOU MINHA PRIMA SEU BASTARDO! Ò.Ó

Isa: -sentada no chão com Kai dormindo no colo escrevendo: 'Então Neji se vira e vai embora'- n.n

Neji: -se vira e vai embora-

Sasuke: Ufa, mais um pouco e o Kai choraria -.-

Isa: -ri do Sasuke 'pai-coruja'- n.n

Sasuke: -cora-

**blueberry-chan**

Sasuke: -pega machado cheio de sangue-

Isa: Em compensação esse capitulo foi o mais longo! n.n' Desculpas por te confundir, Berry-chan.

**Schne Hissi**

Sasuke: As respostas estão na fic ¬¬

Isa: Ele renasce em Kai n.n Desculpe se ficou meio/muito brega ç.ç Mas era esse o 'final diferente e inusitado' do Neji n.n

**Mayara Higurashe**

Isa: Muito obrigada pela review e por nos acompanhar, May! n.n

Sasuke: O final está ai –pega Kai no colo- E é hora de ele ir pro berço. –sai-

Isa: É tudo bem agora, muito obrigada por tudo. Mas acho que devido aos estudos e aos meus planos futuros (entrei no 1° colegial e quero ir direto para uma faculdade! –olhos brilhando-) acho que não terei tempo de fazer outras fics n.n

**Mayza**

Isa: Desculpa-me a demora e por esse ser o ultimo capitulo, senhorita! n.n'

Sasuke: -volta- Vicia? Hm! ¬¬

Isa: Eu escrevi com carinho! Ù.ú

Sasuke: Tanto faz –dá os ombros e desmaia, caindo no meu colo-

Isa: Coitado... É exaustão, trocar frauda faz isso com ele n.n'

**Uchiha Haito**

Isa: Saiu hoje! –pondo Sasuke na cama- E eu quero comer canjica, mas não tem acabou de manhã TT.TT

**FIM!!!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS E POR ACOMPANHAREM!**

**ESSA FIC FOI O MEU 'MAIOR PROJETO'!**

**MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA!**

**E ATÉ! **


	16. Chapter Extra

**With the eyes of the heart**

**Capitulo extra!**

Isa: OK! A fic já acabou, mas ninguém se livra de mim sem que eu permita! \o/

Sasuke: -.- "Pobre de mim"

Isa: Sim, sim. Esse é um especial da WEOH! Para quem tem duvidas... 'WEOH' é a sigla de '**With the eyes of the heart'** criativa, não?! \o/

Sasuke: Você só apresenta a sigla no ultimo dos últimos capítulos ¬¬ que inteligência...

Kai: -do quarto- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Isa: -olha para Sasuke e sorri malandramente- huhuhu...

Sasuke: ù.ú" –indo acudir o pequeno-

Isa: Que tipo de mãe desnaturada eu sou que deixa o filho só com o pai?! Simples! O Sasuke nunca reclama na hora de trocar a fralda! Eu dou papinha (ás vezes), cuido da casa, cozinho, limpo roupa, dou banho, acordo a noite (ás vezes também). Bem, é uma vida de cão! :D

Fubá: Au au!

Isa: E tem o fubá! :D cãozinho imaginário!

Fubá: XD

Sasuke: -volta com o Kai no colo- Minha vingança...

Neji: -chega- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? -.-X

Yondaime: Arrastando Neji- São os créditos finais! E observações da autora, você é obrigado a comparecer.

Hinata: I-I-Isso, Neji-nii-san ó.ò

Naruto: Éééé ¬¬-com mão atrás da cabeça-

Isa: VAMOS AOS ESPECIAIS!

**Mini-história 1: Narutinho?!**

Enfermeira: PARABÉNS, MAMÃE! É LINDO UM MENINO!

Sakura: -arfando- Que... Que... arf... Bom. Que bom!

Doutora: Agora chamem as enfermeiras pra levar o corpo do pai daqui! –aponta para o corpo de Naruto jogado em um canto qualquer da sala-

Sakura: -olha aquilo- Que vergonha...

_Flash Back on:_

Sakura: irrrrrrrrrc! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –fazendo força-

Parteira: VAMOS! VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO MUITO BEM! JÁ VEJO A CABEÇA!

Naruto: IRRRRRRRC! UHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –imitando (acidentalmente) a Sakura-

Sakura: CALA A BOCA, NARUTO! Ò.Ó' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –fazendo mais força-

Parteira: NASCEU!

Sakura: -apóia as costas na cabeceira da cama e olha para Naruto- conse...

Naruto: -desmaia-

Sakura: ¬¬'

Parteira: -chuta o corpo do Naruto para algum canto da sala- É UM MENINO!

Sakura: -ignora o fato do marido ter desmaiado e se volta a parteira- SIM! n.n

_Flash Back off..._

Enfermeira: Satsuki, certo?

Sakura: Sim, Satsuki Uzumaki.

Enfermeira: É um belo nome! Já volto! Agora descanse! n.n –leva Satsuki para o berçário-

Sakura: -sorri- "Ah, Naruto... Não acredito que logo você foi desmaiar." Hahaha!

_Um tempo depois..._

Naruto: -Entra no quarto, sem jeito- x/x"

Sakura: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –solta mil gargalhadas-

Naruto: AH! NÃO RIA! DETTEBAYO! UALQUER UM DESMAIARIA AO VER SEU FILHO NASCENDO, DETTEBAYO! E VOCÊ TAVA GRITANDO MUITO E EU TAVA FICANDO NERVOSO! E A GRITARIA TAVA DEMAIS!

Sakura: OK, OK, FRACOTE! XD HAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: -deprime- ç.ç' Sakura-chan é malvada...

TOC TOC!

Naruto e Sakura: -focam a porta sendo aberta pela enfermeira com Satsuki no colo- ?

Enfermeira: Mamãe, papai... Conheçam Satsuki Uzumaki. –coloca Satsuki no colo da Sakura-

Naruto: -sente suas pernas bambas- My God... x.x –respira fundo e se recompõe-

Enfermeira: Papai, não vá desmaiar de novo! Ò.ó –sai da sala-

Naruto: ok...

Sakura: -olha para fora da janela, o Sol estava se pondo, tingindo o céu com seus tons de amarelo e laranja e volta a olhar para o filho que mamava feliz pela primeira vez, viu com um pouco de dificuldade olhos esverdeados mais escuros do que os dela, era azul-marinho-

Naruto: -olha a cena, atentamente, sorrindo em paz estendeu sua mão e afagou os cabelos do topo da cabeça da senhora Uzumaki- Parabéns, você é forte, Sakura-chan. –sorri abertamente-

Sakura: -arregala os olhos, sente seu rosto corar e logo sorri, afinando os olhos. Se inclina ao marido e deposita o bebê em seus braços. O pai por sua vez cora desesperado. -

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN! ELE É MUITO PEQUENO! X.X

Sakura: Então é mesmo seu filho n.n

Naruto: ç.ç –olha para o filho, olhando-o interrogativo. Olha-o com mais atenção, seu olhar foi para a cabeça do filho onde quase não tinha cabelo, olhou atentamente e sentiu que sua alma ia abandonar o corpo!- ROSA?! °O°

Sakura: hã?! –pisca duas vezes- DO QUE VOCÊ TA FALANDO?! Ò.Ó

Naruto: MEU FILHO TEM CABELO ROSA?! °O°

Sakura: DEIXA-ME VER! –puxa o marido para perto de si e vê na quase-careca de seu bebe um único fio rosa- É ROSA! –sorri- QUE MEIGO!

Naruto: TA MALUCA?! É ROSA!

Sakura: QUE QUE TEM?! Ò.Ó

_Imaginação do Naruto on..._

Genes de cabelo loiro: -em forma de onigiri- ESSE GAROTO VAI SER LOIRO! n.n/

Genes de cabelo rosa: -chega socando o genes de cabelo loiro para longe- SHANAROOOOO! ESSE GAROTO VAI TER CABELO ROSA! CHÁ, CHÁ! XD

_Imaginação do Naruto off..._

Naruto: ° °...

Sakura: -já com Satsuki no braços novamente- Naruto? Naruto... Naruto! Acorda! –cutuca o marido-

Naruto: -cai desmaiado no chão (novamente)-

Sakura: -.-" Enfermeiraaaa... –chama sem vontade-

**Mini-história 1- Fim!**

Isa: Sempre achei ridículo colocar cabelo em bebe nos animes! :D Bebe é careca e é fofo assim! s2

Sasuke: -concorda com a cabeça- A propósito, pare de brincar com o filho dos outros! ¬¬

Naruto: É! SATSUKI É LOIRO! Ò.Ó

Isa: Tsc, Tsc ú.ù

Naruto: ç.ç SÓ ME MALTRATAM! –se coloca num cantinho sombrio-

Sakura: -chega com Satsuki nos braços- -.-" Tsunade-sama bem que me avisou...

Neji: SOLTA DA MINHA PRIMA!

Hinata: O\\O-cora-

Yondaime: Eles crescem tão rápido T.T Eu sou vovô! Posso pegar meu neto?

Sakura: Pode n.n –coloca Satsuki nos braços de Minato-

Yondaime: -derrete de felicidade- Kushina, se você estivesse aqui!

Kushina: Morreria de rir xD –pega neto no colo- Ohhhh, cuti cuti cutiiii...

Sasuke: Você tem tempo pra ressuscitar mortos, mas para limpar a fralda do seu filho, não, é?! Ò.Ó

Isa: Desculpa ç.ç –se enfia no cantinho obscuro com Naruto-

**Mini-história 2- Sasuke parece sério... Mas não é! **

Isa: EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CABOU A FIC! \O\\O/O/ VAMU BEBER, CAMBADA! –pega vinhos, whiskys e espumantes-

Elenco: IEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \O/

Kyuubi: -abre a champagne (obs.: Ele ta na forma humana(?!))- YUHUUUUUU! n.n

Todos: o.0 ?!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kyuubi: TAMBÉM TENHO ESSE DIREITO!! Ò.Ó –com aura assassina em volta, espumando de raiva-

Todos: SIM, SENHOR! O.O –morrendo de medo-

Kyuubi: QUEM VAI QUERER?! n.n –ergue taça-

Todos: EO! o/

-

Isa: -já bebeu 2 garrafas- EIBAAAAA! \o/ -olha pro relógio- vô imbora, to cum suninhu... T.T –olha em volta e vê Sasuke de cabeça baixa com uma gravata da testa e 6 garrafas de whisky em sua volta- hn?

Sasuke: -se levanta bruscamente e bate na mesa com força, forçando todos olharem para ele surpresos-...

Todos: O.O?

Sasuke: ... MAM... MAMBOLEO! Mambo Mambo Leo, Mambo mambo Leo! Mambo mambo Leo! –começa a cantar e dançar Mamboleo super-alegre-

Todos: -capotam-

Neji, Yondaime, Kakashi e Kiba: -se juntam a dança- n.n MAMBOL EO!

Resto: -capota²-

**Mini-história 2- FIM!**

Isa: -com Kai no colo- Vingança XD

Sasuke: AQUILO ERA CONFIDENCIAL! Ò.Ó

Isa: E todo mundo viu! XD

Sasuke: -se vira para o povo com olhar de cão chupando manga-

Todos: -afirmam com a cabeça-

Sasuke: Vocês sabem demais... –pega taco de basebol-

**Observações que esqueci de dar no capitulo anterior:**

**-**Toya usa SIM o Byakugan, PARABÉNS POR ACERTAR, MAY! 8D

-Ok, nos capitulo 11 e 13 no inicio tinham falas (alguém notou?) então: 11: Kyuubi; 13:Yondaime

-Capitulo 9 eu disse que Sasuke saiu do corpo do Naruto sendo 'observado por alguém' esse alguém era Kyuubi, que, como todo vilão ás vezes fica quieto para dar o bote.

-Ui ua ah, tin tan uala uala Bin bang! 8D –cantando (e ouvindo) Witch Doctor-

-não levem o de cima em consideração -.-"

-Só estou escrevendo esse capitulo porque esqueci de por isso no capitulo anterior! 8D –leva pedrada-

-Esse é definitivamente o ultimo capitulo. Meio tosco e nada haver, são somente coisas bestas -.-

-Agora é só em outra fic! 8D

-Vou sentir saudades T.T

**Respondendo ás reviews:**

**May-chan...**

Isa: POR DEUS! NÃO! Já mandei muitos pro além n.n" E você adivinhou? Ah, mas tava obvio desde o inicio, May! 8D

Yondaime: A única coisa definitiva para ela em todo fic foi que o Neji renasceria como filho da Hinata n.n'

Isa: É, pois eu nem suspeitava se ia ser SasuHina ou NaruHina, lembram? 8D Mas acho que ficou bem melhor SasuHina, deu pra criar amizade com o Sasuke. Ele é um personagem difícil pois é muito cara fechada e não mostra sentimentos, por isso interpretado da várias maneiras por fic writers n.nb –momento 'sou uma super-escritora, que ganha milhões, já apareceu na globo e tenho-o-direito-de-falar-do-personagem-dos-outros" off-

**Schne Hissi****...**

Isa: -aparece no palco com um lindo vestido azul, uma caxemira branca e luvas negras e pega o Oscar- OH! OBRIGADA Á TODOS OS PRESENTES QUE ME INDICARAM PARA ESSE OSCAR, ESTOU MUITO HONRADA! XD

Platéia: Cri, Cri –todos desmaiados, menos Sasuke, com Kai no colo-

Isa: Queria agradecer á minha mamãe primeiramente, ao meu papai segundamente, ao Sasuke, ao Kai, ao Masashi Kishimoto, a todos que deixaram um review na fic, a... –e continua com os intermináveis agradecimentos- AO SASUKE CORADO! –pula no colo do Sasuke- XD LINDO!

Sasuke: ¬¬ Hoje ela está faladeira...

Neji: -acordando- Pelo menos você já ESTRAIOU SUA RAIVA! Ò.X

Sasuke: -mostra taco sangrento-

Neji: -finge de morto-

Isa: o.o... –medo, abraça Kai-

Kai: Nheeeeee /n.n/

Isa: XD

**Mayza...**

Sasuke: u.u-b Eu SOU rox

Isa: "Depois fala de mim" ¬¬ Mas não se preocupe, senhorita Mayza! Estou pensando em fazer uma WEOH2 ou outra fic SasuHina ou KakaSaku (amo esse casal! -)

Aqui a sinopse das duas:

-SasuHina: _Em um ataque a vila Hinata é morta e re-começa em outro mundo, ma Sasuke não desistirá dela! Vai precisar do sobrenatural novamente para se encontrar com a pessoa amada!_

-KakaSaku: _Olá, meu nome real é Sakura Haruno, fui comprada pelo senhor Kakashi quando tinha 3 anos e nunca mais vi meus pais nem a pobreza. Kakashi Hatake é meu pai, mestre e amado._

Bem a segunda eu ainda estou em duvida se faço ou não. É o seguinte: Kakashi e seu irmão Zabuza vindo de uma relação com uma amante (obviamente) só que Sakumo está velho e doente (coitadin ó.ò) e sua herança deve ficar com o filho que tiver mais responsabilidade, Kakashi é um vida-mansa e sabe que se Zabuza vencê-lo sua boa vida acaba por tomar uma decisão... Adotar uma criança. Zabuza já tem o Haku, então Kakashi pensa e em se fazer de responsável perto de pai adotando uma criança, essa criança é a Sakura -.-' Só que depois ela cresce e ae... Bem... Já sabem, não?

Sasuke: -com as mãos tampando as orelhinhas do Kai- ù.u

Isa: Então gostariam de me ajudar? Bem, não se se vou fazer 'essa' KakaSaku acho que vou fazer outra! n.n' melhor...

Sasuke: Ela pode ser um grande escritora, mas as vezes imaginas grandes porcarias ¬¬

Isa: ç.ç

**Fim do capitulo extra.**


End file.
